Change
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: A month later losing Jack Twist, what has become of Damien now? Who will be able to replace Jack? Will everything work out for him due to the fact he got a new roommate? Turns out, Erik is his roommate. Let's find out what's going to happen between...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based through Role Play and thought it was fun to share here. I have been working with HumanoidGelato and we plan to collab a whole story! I play Damien and she plays Erik. The rest of the characters are played by us. :) Enjoy! This is taken place _after_ Awakened.**

**We do not own House Of Night Characters, P.C. Cast & Kristin Cast owns them. **

* * *

><p>Damien has been weeping since Jack has been murdered about a month ago, in his room and haven't moved an inch from his bed. He was finally happy to have someone, but his boyfriend was no longer alive. Often, he would come into his room and cry endlessly. He avoided any participation with the girls. He covered up his sadness from the girls so they don't worry. Damien never liked it when people worried about too much. He spent most of his free time hiding in his room and thinking about how unfair that his lover had to die. How happy he was with Jack Twist after being with his boyfriend for almost a half of a year. He felt no use to live, he only cared about having Jack or someone to love him back. Right there, Damien didn't care anymore as he cried miserably as possible.<p>

Erik arrived at the front door of the room he shared with Damien an hour or so after his last class. Ever since the funeral, he had taken to giving Damien a little time alone each day before he came in and interrupted. Honestly, an hour didn't seem like nearly enough time when his boyfriend had just died, but Erik did had to get back into his room sometimes. At least he had the courtesy to knock before before entering.

"Can I come in?" he called through the door. "I brought food."

Damien sniffled and didn't really know what else to do or say. He was simply lost for words and out of everything in his life. The funeral was all too much for him and he saw his new roommate, "..." He wasn't too sure what to say anymore.

After receiving no reply, Erik unlocked the door and gave it a slow push. From there he could see Damien curled up on his bed, still crying. It didn't look like he'd improved at all, not that Erik could blame him. If Zoey had died while they were still together...nevermind. He took a seat on the edge of Damien's bed and placed the burger he'd brought in front of him, unsure of what else to do.

"How are you feeling?" he asked lamely.

Damien glanced over at the roommate who had a hot looking for a superman. His shoulders dropped to respond. He felt life was too unfair. He has finally found someone and died within short time of their relationship. He loved Jack so much, he wanted to just give up, and forget everything. The silence made Erik uncomfortable. When his friends were upset, they knew that he was not the one to call. Of course he cared about his friends, he cared about people who weren't his friends, but in these situations he was often left without a clue. Erik was often to logical for them; rather then tell them what they wanted to hear, he would strike with cruel honesty. The kind of comforting Erik used wasn't the kind that Damien would be able to take. He tried to imagine what Jack would've said. What would he have done to comfort Damien? He would've smothered him in hugs and kisses until he couldn't cry anymore. Yeah...Erik wasn't Jack. Instead, he settled for a hand on the shoulder.

"You've got to eat sometime you know. It won't do you any good to sit here wasting away."

A little weight on the shoulder made him realize how...simple things were.

He wiped those tears away and nodded anyway, "Okay..." He stared at the food, but uncertain where to start at all. He was so used to mix up his food with his boyfriend and missed the things he was into. It wasn't going to be the same anymore.

"Come on," Erik urged then waved the wrapped hamburger underneath Damien's nose.

Damien picked up the half of a hamburger and took a bite out of it. He just ate...he didn't want anyone to worry about him too much. He just stayed alone most of the day and hoped to make things work out somehow. No...he didn't want Jack to be dead. He only wished for comfort from his dead boyfriend.

"Good," Erik said with a smile as he watched Damien eat. Maybe Erik couldn't bring Jack back or find a way to fix his broken heart, but he could at least do this; he knew how to take care of the necessities. He only wished he could do more. A month had already passed and Damien still looked more like a corpse than Jack ever had.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked quietly.

Damien sighed away and glanced up at his roommate, "Kill me if you could." He whispered. All he ever wanted was to die so he could be happy with his lover again, nothing else as he wanted, and he felt no use to be here.

Erik grimaced at Damien's response. "You don't really mean that," he reasoned. "You know how sad it would make Jack if you died too." Erik laid back on the bed with a sigh. There had to be something he could do to make him feel better. This whole situation was making Erik uncomfortable but it would make things even more uncomfortable if he got up and left while his roommate was contemplating suicide.

Damien always knew everyone answers. It was typical and he swallowed the last bits of the half meal. He didn't want to eat anything else. He just want to feel normal again. He pulled his blanket and hid under there to hope it was all a long nightmare. He wanted to wake up desperately to escape from.

He sighed, "Or happy. He could be happy to be with me again." His voice was roughly coarse and barely broke through to make it clear.

Erik covered his eyes with a hand. This whole thing was tiring. Girls were easier to work with. A little cuddle and kiss and they were satisfied. Damien was something else but maybe...maybe he needed the same thing. Erik sat up again and yanked the blanket back from Damien's head. He opened his arms wide and raised a an eyebrow.

"Bring it in now." He nodded his head in Damien's direction, encouraging him to move.

Damien jerked his head over to Erik and saw and heard what he said. The girls have all done it, but it never felt enough. Their boobs always discomfort him when it came to hug.

He did it anyway if it meant to get Erik to stop pestering him so much, "I'll try." He just wanted to be happy, but how could he truly do it or make the mission successful?

Erik leaned forward and gathered Damien into his arms. He squeezed him tightly and pounded his fist into his back. Was this what Jack would do? Maybe. Hopefully. He peered down at the boy; it was hard to tell if he was helping or not. Could he really even expect any real result? A hug was only a hug. It couldn't bring Jack back, it couldn't defeat Neferet, it couldn't do anything. Could it?

"Be happy," he repeated softly, "then everything will turn out alright."

Damien felt so good in the man's arms and remembering how much Jack would do it cheerfully. He loved it anyway. He never thought Erik would actually hugged him at all. His fingers curled into the actor's shirt and felt scared,

"...what if I'll never find someone good as him?" He whispered.

"There's no if, because you will. Jack was a great guy and so are you. And I doubt that there are only two great guys in the whole world. Don't worry; there'll be someone. There always will." _And until then, I'll be here_, he thought but did not say. As Damien moved closer to him, his grip tightened. Damien was so small in his arms, he felt fragile. One wrong move and he could shatter him into pieces. Erik wasn't Damien's best friend, but he felt the need to protect him from the pain. As long as he needed it, Erik would keep him safe.

Damien nodded and kept quiet for a minute or two. He waited since he changed into a vamprye and he thought his wait was over. Apparently, it was whipped away and didn't understand why.

Erik's hug felt safer than he could ever imagine in his life, "I wished I never left him alone...I could have saved him." He whimpered, "Why does one little thing of leaving alone makes it all worse?" He sniffled once more.

Erik's heart ached at Damien's words. He was hurting so badly and Erik could do nothing to help him.

"I..." he began then stopped. "It wasn't your fault," he settled for finally, "no one could've saved him, not even Nyx herself. If you had been there with him, the only thing that would've changed is that you'd be dead too. And none of us want that." After he'd finished talking, he pressed Damien's head down into his chest to keep him from replying. He wasn't sure if he could keep this optimistic act up much longer. Erik was usually never at a loss for words, he was an actor for Nyx's sake! But this job was too big for him. This job wasn't for an eighteen year old boy, it was for a superhero.

Damien followed Erik's comfort and only wished no death could be fatal as this was. He could have been so happy to just be touched by Erik, even if they weren't a couple or anything. He felt extremely hot on his cheeks and heard him out. He questioned himself about who would contain his gift of wind or air. He knew one person to blame, "C-can-can I blame Neferet for his death? That it was her fault all this time?" He wasn't too sure how to express it in a selfless way. Damien knew that he wasn't raised that way and he hardly blames anyone unless he had a definite proof of evidence to say it otherwise.

Erik nodded at Damien's question.

"Of course you can blame her! Even if it wasn't her fault I'd say blame her, she's a bitch!" He pushed Damien back slightly so that he could look into his eyes when he spoke. Erik wanted him to know that he meant everything he said. "I know from experience that holding a grudge isn't healthy," he thought back to Zoey and how jerkish he'd been to her after they broke up, "but there's nothing wrong with little anger every now and then. As long as you don't hurt anybody, be as angry as you want."

Damien chuckled slightly after he heard bitch and he felt a little better. He knew that personally due to read many books after another.

He agreed to what Erik has said, "She is such a bitch. Her tactic is filled with too many damn questions on, why she even killed him? Why can't she banned here? Why couldn't we do that? It's not like the school can go against us due to our gifted abilities!" He ranted, but he breathed finally to calm down now. He rested his head against Erik's chest for some break and showed very little smile upon his face.

Erik shook his head and sighed. There was no answer to that question. What was he supposed to tell him? That they had to let Neferet get away with everything because life just sucked sometimes? It would've been the truth, but Erik feared that right now, the truth would be too much.

"Shh, don't worry about that," he said ,"let's focus on other things." With that, he finally broke the hug that had lasted for at least five minutes. He was surprised to find how cold it was without Damien in his arms and he had the urge to pull him back in, but no, that would be too weird. Erik hopped up from the bed and yanked Damien up with him. "Come on, let's do something else. We can...we can go downstairs and watch a movie. Or eat more, eating is great. Something. There was to be something else for us to do. Go annoy the girls maybe?"

Damien blinked and wasn't sure if that was a date to be asked out for the first time over in a month. He always had interests in controlling man or something that attracts him the most. He could almost laugh about pestering the girls, but he knew well enough Zoey wasn't in any condition for company.

He didn't want anyone to worry about him too much, "...a movie sounds fine." He wasn't too sure how long he could stand up for, but with Erik on his side. He felt fine somewhat in the situation.

Erik gave a broad, honest grin. The fact that Damien was willing to do something meant that he was feeling better or at least trying to get better. He grabbed him by the wrist and headed out the door. All was silent in the house except for them as they lumbered down the stairs, or really except for _Erik_ as he lumbered down the stairs and Damien struggled to keep up. Once they'd reached the living room, Erik headed over to the cabinet where the movies were kept. It was his first instinct, to reach for Star Wars but then he remembered that this was about Damien and not him. "What do you want to watch?" he asked kindly.

Damien swore he's blushing when he was grabbed by the wrist and went along to Erik's direction. He already had a set on the Star Wars as well, he remembered one of them he wished to watch, and felt like this was a date in a way. Or was it just friendliness here?

"Uh...Star Wars IV: A new Hope." He recalled that one instinct. He didn't know why that one, he felt to watch that one anyway.

_Yes!_ Erik thought when Damien picked Star Wars. Sure, he was just there to comfort him, but who said that he couldn't enjoy himself too? Erik popped in the disk then hurried back to the sofa to sit down with Damien. He swung his arm carelessly along the back where Damien would soon be sitting.

"Love this movie," he commented happily. It was impossible to be sad while watching Star Wars.

Damien was surprised to see Erik's interests in Star Wars, normally some of the girls, and he knew Jack wasn't a fan of the Star Wars very much and he knew why personally.

He sat down next to Erik, "Really?" He perked up slightly to see if he could engaged such of a conversation. He wasn't too sure what to really expect out of Erik. From the day he met him, he instantly melted to crush on him and hoped to see they'd be together. Sadly, Erik was too straight and chased after a few girls like Aphrodite, Zoey, and whatever that last girl he had before Zoey had to go out of the country. He just knew that much that he could never have Erik. He had to face reality and just consider the friendship here.

"Definitely," Erik answered with a smile. Star Wars was one of his favorite movies, although he usually hesitated to admit that. Oh, wait. Erik blushed slightly. "I mean, it is a good movie. Everybody likes Star Wars don't they?" He struggled to reign in his inner geek. That was something best not exposed when trying to look cool. But when amongst friends...why not? "What's not to like about Star Wars? There's hot girls, action, blood, sex, everything. There's something for everybody. Oh yeah, this is my favorite part!" He turned to Damien and did an impression of Luke Skywalker complete with voice and kick-ass light saber jabs. He was making a fool of himself, if anyone else was in the room would've stared, but if it made Damien laugh, it would be worth it. He stood up as things got more intense in the movie and began to act out jumps and kicks-which of course resulted in him slipping and falling so that he ended up lying on his back in the middle of the floor. Erik wasn't the most playful person, he usually wasn't so silly, but for Damien, he didn't mind looking at least a little insane.

Damien gasped and gushed up in his acting role. He could believe it all and he knew Erik was perfect for the role. He nearly forgotten about the death or the funeral. He was blushing and bit onto his lip once Erik questioned him that.

His hand waved to get him to stop making him all worked up, "The best, I can say. No one can do it better than you can, Erik." Did he just flirt with him? Damn, he shouldn't have and he knew he had to cover it up fast, "I mean, that is your strong gift in our school and you're a professor too." He lost it...he had to be flirting, wasn't he? He needed to look into the book for simple compliment or something.

Erik laughed at Damien's reply. He took what he had said for sarcasm and found himself blushing slightly in embarrassment. At least Damien looked a little bit happier. He stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." When Damien began to stumble, he shot him a curious look. Why did he sound nervous all of a sudden? Then he plopped back down, thoroughly worn out. He patted Damien on the shoulder again then placed his arm back in its original spot behind Damien's head. "Phew, how about we watch the professionals do it now?"

Damien kept blushing awkwardly and wasn't too sure about Erik anymore. He noticed Erik didn't take the flirting as anything else more than a compliments. He breathed to normality and focused on the movie plan.

"You mean, you're one of the professionals in the movies?" He shuts up again and couldn't believe he's flirting again! What's with him? He mentally shook his head and gathered himself into the real movie, "Uh...yeah, let's watch now. I want to see Princess Leia and her actions." He nodded quickly. Hopefully that covered things up now.

Erik was already too engrossed in the movie by the time Damien replied to respond. He laughed with every cheesy joke and aww'ed at every sweet moment like this was his first time ever seeing it. On occasion, he would turn to Damien to make a comment about the movie; at one point he suggested that Damien should marry Luke Skywalker since he himself couldn't.

"That would be so awesome," he exclaimed, "And you were talking about never finding someone as good as..." he regretted it as soon as the words had come out of his mouth. This was not the time to bring up Jack again, not when Damien was just starting to look better. Erik searched his mind for another topic, but found none.

Damien chuckled to hear that comment, "Nah, Luke has some attracting qualities, but I prefer my man to be more relaxing romantic and controlling sort of. He's more of going overboard on romance, if I were to ever marry him." He shrugged and didn't really hear much at the ending and focused on the credits to see who's the credit for the ending song. He really liked it a lot and then he realized Erik was saying something, "Hm, what is it you say?" He smiled, not really remembering about Jack's death.

Erik let out a breath of relief when he realized that Damien hadn't heard all that he'd said.

"Nothing," he replied before returning Damien's grin. Then he let out a yawn. "It's getting pretty late now isn't it? We better get to bed.".

Damien blinked and agreed to the plan. He felt so tired, all he wanted was to finally sleep, and gained up with Erik to go up the stairs. Normally, humans wouldn't make it out too easily for the stairs, but they're adaptable to their own speed here. It was normal to go up the stairs this long. Damien was a bit distracted in his mind about Erik and wondered why he kept flirting. He kept telling himself that the man's straight as he can be. He had history with girls and that was it. He can't change anyone's sexual orientation...only if he could. He sighed.

Erik turned off the DVD player and put the disk back in its case. Then he hurried to catch up with Damien at the base of the stairs. They walked slower this time, both were worn out now from staying up so late. It would be easier for Damien to get to sleep this way; he wouldn't have the energy to think about anything other than resting.

"I'll take take a shower in the morning," Erik said before falling onto his bed. He rolled over onto his side and-oh, he turned back. "Wake me up if you need me...if you start thinking about him again, just wake me up okay? I don't mind."

Damien nodded, "Okay..." He felt like he forgot something, but he shrugged it off. He decided to take a shower now to avoid any complication between the two. He made sure he kept quiet and thought about their date? He wasn't sure if that was really even a date, it was just friendliness and cheerful bonding. Yeah, that was it. He washed up in the shower and felt cleaned again. He thought about today and remembered the depressing moment. He hugged Neferet? What the? It wasn't like him at all, but he knew why. He hugged her because of Jack's death. He missed him, but who can replace him? Absolutely no one can do that because Jack was perfect. He didn't want to cry, he thought men shouldn't cry because it was a weakness to him. He decided to be stronger since Erik would probably be making sure he's alright or make sure he's doing something at least. They went to see a movie. _Together._ Did that mean anything? Probably not.

Thoughts of the funeral weighed heavily on Erik's mind. Sure, it hadn't been Erik's girlfriend who had died, but he had known Jack just like everybody else. But what was surprising was that he felt more sympathy for Damien than Jack who had died before even graduating. Damien was the one who had been left behind to try and survive all of the pain on his own, Jack and Nyx and every other great vampyre who had died. Erik was trying to be there for him, to be his Nyx, but he knew he wasn't doing as great a job as anyone else would. At that very moment Damien could be crying in the bathroom but Erik wouldn't have the guts to go and check on him. Even though he had told Damien that he could call him if he needed too, that didn't mean he would. The kid was obviously to shy to ask for help when he needed it. And although Erik wasn't the type to force himself on people, he was thinking that maybe with Damien, he would have to.

Damien finally dried up and came out of the bathroom to join into the bedroom. He saw the sleepy Erik and how much he wanted to cuddle. He didn't feel that was the best idea or cause any misunderstanding between the two. He merged onto the bed and pretend he was on a date. That comforted him much more and slept peacefully. Even though, he started to feel like he cheated on his lover or worse... He shook his head and forget about it. He shuts his eyes tightly and tried to forget it. The day wasn't any easier for him anymore, but he tried as much as he could and not look at his alarm clock. But, it was too much to handle for Damien. He whimpered quietly and tears slipped in his sleep. He kept seeing Jack and his bloody body with the powerful sword in his body. He tried a million times to save him, giving a resuscitating him and seeing that everything has gotten messier than ever. He ended up hugging the dead body of Jack and wept heavily. Which caused him to cry in his awaking life.

Erik's eyes opened again when he heard Damien begin to cry. He hadn't managed to fall asleep yet either. Thoughts of Jack had immediately filled his mind upon lying down. Or actually, thoughts of Damien. He waited a moment to see if he would stop or call on him, Erik didn't want to embarrass him, but the crying with on and on and on. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of his bed to creep over to Damien's. There he was balled up in fetal position, sobbing, and shaking with thoughts of his dead boyfriend. "Hey," Erik whispered "it's okay, it's okay." He was going to pat Damien on the shoulder as he had done before, but decided that he needed something more. Still, he was hesitant in asking. How could he phrase this question...? "Do you want me to get in with you?" he asked finally.

Damien wasn't fully aware of Erik, but he heard someone.

Somehow his arms hugged around the man's waist and whispered, "P-ple-please Jack...make the horrible dream go away." His hands trembled so much, he had no idea what was going, and the need to feel safe and okay again. His brain was subconsciously taking over everything he was doing and whispered again, "Ki-kiss all away, pl-please?" He begged so desperately.

"Um..." Erik struggled to find something to say, "I..." Damien wanted Jack. Erik wasn't Jack. But maybe if he did the things Jack did-goddess he just wanted him to stop crying! He couldn't take seeing him sad like this. It was this thought that drove him to do what he did next. He knew he shouldn't have, but he climbed into bed with boy and pulled him into his arms once again. Except this time it was different, it was different when they were laying down. No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that when his friend was lying there in pieces. He was being a good person and nothing else. He was being Jack. Erik placed a hand on the back of Damien's head and gave his forehead a light kiss. Damien needed this and Erik wasn't going to allow his pride or anything else to get in the way of it. If there was something Erik could do, but he didn't because _pride_ got in the way, he knew he would never forgive himself.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Shh, Jack is here. It's okay."

Damien's body was very shaky at first, but once he felt those arms and comfort. His body slowly eased up and settled down now as he curled up perfectly onto Erik and finally settling down. He knew it was a forehead kiss, but he accepted it anyway. He felt like the dream was playing tricks on him and how reality proved it. He liked it to feel safe again and slept into more peaceful one. He felt warmer too.

As Damien made himself more comfortable in his arms, Erik grew more comfortable too. He wasn't a girl, but he was soft and warm. It relaxed Erik knowing that what he was doing made Damien feel better, it also took his mind off of all things funeral related. It was only then that he was finally able to forget his worries and fall asleep feeling strangely okay with Damien wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The day felt like it was going faster than Damien has ever expected. His mind with loving someone back and feeling protected. He liked that the most out of a man, but he had no clue it was Erik the entire time. He slept until his biological clock told him to wake up after several hours. His body took a while to recognize everything around him and he gotten the feel of everything.

His body winced, "...who's holding me?" He felt extremely warmer than usual.

In the morning, Erik woke slowly. He had slept for quite a while-probably because they had stayed up so late. When he did finally awake, he found Damien staring up at him wide-eyed and confused.

He backed away immediately. "I heard you crying for Jack, and I just wanted to help," he gushed.

Even though his intentions had been good, he couldn't help feeling like he'd done something wrong. Maybe he should've gone back to his own bed after he was sure Damien was alright, but he hadn't. It had felt so good to have someone in his arms again. He hadn't had a girlfriend in so long and he was, well, lonely. He had needed comforting that night just as much as Damien did, but he would never admit that.

After finding out who held Damien, he blinked and stared right at Erik. He was already explaining, but why did he sleep in the same bed with him? He felt so confused so much, it just felt so good to sleep like that.

His head shook and climbed out of the bed quickly, "I'll be back later...probably before bed." Damien felt the need to figure it out or why things were like this.

He kept telling himself it was just probably comfort, but for who? When Damien stood to leave, an overwhelming amount of guilt settled in Erik's heart. He hadn't meant to make things awkward, he was just...he didn't know what he was doing.

"Wait, Damien," he called after him then reached out to grab him by the wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to help."

Damien felt his warm hand on his wrist and heard him out anyway. His heart could have pounded so loud enough for anyone to hear. His head shook and just trying to make it so easy to understand.

He tried to pull away, but he failed a few times, "No...it...uh, um, you were good comforting me, Erik. I-I just need some alone time to figure things out, ple-please. I need to straighten myself out alone."

Damien's stomach twisted and turn, he felt sick but he wasn't at the same time. What was going on with him? Why was their sleeping together affects him so personally? He was bright red on his nose about everything. Erik sighed but let him go. He couldn't hold him there while he was trying to leave.

"Alright," he said, and gave a fake smile, "Whatever you need."

These were the times when his acting skills came in handy. It was easy for him to make it so that his face never revealed any of his true emotions. While on the outside, he appeared to be perfectly okay with Damien's leaving, in the inside, it was tearing him up. Even though he had told him it wasn't his fault, Erik was convinced it was. It would kill him if it turned out that in trying to help, he had actually made everything worse. Damien was a little surprised when Erik didn't get in controlling. In a sense, he knew enough they were just friends hopefully.

He nodded, "...don't worry about me." He whispered, but he couldn't shake off the feeling about Erik.

It was all too confusing and trying to understand what had happened. He wanted to believe enough Erik has shown him, but how could he tell about anything if it's acting or not? Damien paused at the door and turned his head over to Erik with an expression of his eyes that shows much meaning to one person. It was like he wanted to ask something, but he was afraid more than anything. He couldn't wait to stay for those answers and left instantly. As soon as Damien had left the room, Erik allowed himself to fall back on the bed and into a pool of self-pity. Oh Nyx, please help me! he thought. Talking to Damien was more difficult than talking to a girl. Erik could at least guess what a girl was thinking, but with Damien, he hadn't the slightest idea. And those eyes. The way he had looked at him before he had left. The way he had stared. That was the most puzzling of all. He had looked at him as if he had wanted to tell him something but then decided against it. What could it have been? Erik wondered. What if he had wanted to tell him off but unable to work up the guts to do it. Damien only ever yelled at those he was truly angry with, but what if him saying nothing was worse? Erik groaned and tossed himself from side to side until he tumbled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Why? Why? Why? With sigh, he brought himself back to his feet and headed to the bathroom to take his shower.

Damien took himself to the deep part of the library and gathered some books. He made sure he found a spot where no one could think of. Damien wanted to avoid everyone until he's certain of his own answer. No matter what he read, he wasn't satisfied of them, and felt extremely lost. He spent hours on reading, forgetting his food intake, and kept himself isolated the entire time. He couldn't hold himself up very much and wanted to throw a fit.

He hissed, "Damn Neferet...this is your fault! Why Jack? I'm so confused and I can't figure out your damn plot! Erik is totally right, you're a bitch and that's all you ever are." He whispered angrily.

His head shook and trying to find a way to think things out. There wasn't an exact answer about Erik, but what can he truly do? Just ask like it was? No, he'd feel stupid to have to ask that himself. His mind wandered about what happened during his sleep and caused Erik to cuddle up like that. It was so good, he didn't want anyone else but Erik.

He hugged his knees, "Would it be wrong to just demand him to love me like Jack?" He shook his head and tried not to cry.

Instead, it happens as the tears escaped his eyes for the last couple of hours. Erik's mind wandered in the shower. To most, it didn't seem like it, but Erik did have a conscience. It was only on rare occasions that he showed how soft he really was-this was one of them. All of the craziness of the past few days had started to take its toll on him. Now he was starting to go crazy. At this point Erik was eighteen, he was an adult. So when was he going to start acting like one? After about half an hour of wasting water, Erik headed back to the room and got dressed. Damien still wasn't back. This was driving him crazy. Why couldn't he just snap his fingers and make everything okay again? Because that wasn't how the world worked. Realizing that was another thing that should've come with adulthood. Honestly, Erik still felt like he was seventeen. Confused and lost, not sure where to go. When you were an adult, things were supposed to be easier, you were supposed to know things. Erik didn't feel as if he'd grown any wiser since last year. The only thing he'd learned was not to hold a grudge...of course that had come after his girlfriend had cheated on him. The longer he thought about things, the more they seemed to lead back to Zoey. At first, he had gotten into Damien's bed to help him, to make him feel better, but he had stayed because he was 's what he'd thought originally anyway. What if really he was missing Zoey? He'd already told he was over her, but whether or not that was the truth, he couldn't be sure.

After isolating in the library the entire night, he decided to go back before Erik could try to find him anyway, and headed over to the cafeteria. It was so empty here...it was like a ghost town here. He sighed and helped himself some sandwich, a drink, and bag of chips. Damien headed back to the bedroom, still not sure if he actually straighten out his answers or not. Could he ask him or not? He was afraid of the answers he doesn't want to hear, but he heard it over a million times from everyone. He even done it to all of the girls who tried to ask him out. He wondered if he tried to change his sexual orientation. Will he feel better? Who would he go after? He never had much attraction to the girls or even given a thought about dating them at least once. He can't seem to shake it off, but he can't do much now. Maybe he should date girls...yeah, that would be a start. He opened the door with a tray of everything he needed to eat.

He lowered his eyes and avoided any sight of Erik's. "...I'm back. I've decided to do something." He announced and gulped. Hopefully that will ease up some tension for him.

As soon as he heard the door open, Erik bolted up. There, Damien stood with a tray of food in hand. Erik noticed that he wouldn't look at him, he was was avoiding eye contact and not being very inconspicuous about it.

"What...what've you decided to do?" he asked nervously.

The way Damien said made it sound like it wasn't going to be a good thing. What if he decided that he wanted to change rooms or went to Zoey and told him how much of a jerk he'd been? See, this was why Erik preferred not to get involved with emotions and drama, it was too much! All he could do now was sit and wait hoping that what Damien was going to say next woudn't be anything like he expected. And what he expected was very, very bad. Damien took a deep breath and felt Erik's eyes on him. He set down the tray on his bed and his voice made it sound so serious about this.

"I'm deciding to be straight now. If I can't love a man, then I'm going to try to love a girl." It hurts him so badly that he couldn't get what he wanted.

He told himself lies, but it's something he's forcing himself to do and give a try. He was just done and just want to be happy.

He smiled quickly and hopefully that would cover his truer emotion, "I just need someone to be with and I don't think waiting for another year or two would be worth it anymore." He let it all out and hoped to get an encouragement at least.

He wasn't too sure what to expect out of anything through Damien said next, Erik never could've seen coming. To imagine how much pain he had to be in to resort to trying to change himself instead of the situation. It hurt Erik to even imagine feeling that way. For a moment, all he could do was stare. Once again, Damien had left Erik speechless. But then he regained his grip and he turned to Damien with seriousness in both his eyes and words.

"Look Damien, you don't need to do that. This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything, so you shouldn't change. You've been happy gay haven't you? You were happy with Jack for a long time and you can be happy again. And if you did decide to be straight, what makes you think that you're going to get a girlfriend automatically, and when you do, what happens next? Are you just going to waste another year or two, in relationship with someone you don't love? Waiting is worth more than wasting. I mean..." Erik's sturdy gaze faltered, "...if this is what you want to do, then fine. I'm not going to do anything to stop you, but it's not a good idea. Damien, you don't need a girlfriend or a boyfriend, you have Zoey and Stevie Rae, and all of your other friends. You can be with them. And if none of that works out, you'll have me. I promise."

Damien stood there and let his ears listened carefully. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even understand it, but somewhat did. Damien heard it all and his knees gotten all shaky as he fell onto them. His hands clung onto the bed's sheet and he agreed right away to Erik.

"You'll always have me...Jack said that to me. On our second date." He wanted to cry so badly, "But I just want to love somebody, Erik. Jack got ripped away from me and he-he was perfect. Every time I thought I found a perfect man, they always rejected me and-and-and they're all straight! I-I am the only gay boy here! Ho-how's anything fair for me?" He snapped and found himself crying now.

He hated to feel so weak, but he didn't know how to be strong.

Nothing could easily change how he fault, "The girls may be my friends, but they only chose to hang out with me because they pitied me being alone. Stevie Rae forced everyone to be friends with me because she wanted to make sure I wasn't ever alone." He wiped those tears off, but they kept coming down so much, and it wasn't enough.

He tried to stop crying, but nothing seem to work. Erik listened to Damien's rant without a word. He needed to get it all it, Erik knew how much it could hurt not to speak. As he spilled out all of his problems on the floor, Erik began to understood just how much he was hurting. The problem hadn't begun with Jack's death, no, that had just been the catalyst. Long before that, Damien had had to deal with the sadness he never told anyone about. All that time he'd just been holding it in. When Jack came around, all he had down was help him to stop what had started to flow through the cracks in Damien's hard shell. And when Jack died, Damien burst. Erik stood up from the bed and approached Damien slowly. He was a complete mess, at this point, Erik wasn't sure if anything could save him, but he had to try. He knelt down in front of the boy and brought his head to his chest for the third time in two days.

Then he began to speak. "I can't tell you what others think," he whispered, "I won't guess. I'll only tell you what I know. And I know that they love you. Stevie Rae introduced you to her friends not because she pitied you but because she wanted you to be happy. Let me tell you, pity-friends don't last long. If Zoey and the others only befriended you because of pity, they wouldn't have stuck around so long. No, they love you Damien. They love you because you're sweet and kind and funny, because you're beautiful. Love can't grow from pity." Erik took a deep breath and looked down into Damien's eyes, still swimming with tears. "I can't promise you that you'll meet another guy here, but you will eventually. All I can tell you is that you're not alone here and you never will be. Heck," Erik smiled, "if you can't find anyone, I'll be your boyfriend if that makes you happy!"

After hearing it all from Erik and how deep he said it. That made his jaw dropped...he answered his question now.

Without even needing to ask, "...I wanted to ask if you were gay too. I wanted to ask if you'd kiss me right on the lips. I wanted to ask if I...was worth anything to you. I thought you're just straight all the way." He wiped those tears off and trying to stop crying, "Do-do you really mean it, Erik?" His heart pounded so much as it hurt, but he didn't care.

He was scared to get the final answer. Erik froze. He had been joking it was joke. He didn't mean that he'd actually...Erik looked down at the boy in his arms. His heart had already been broken once that week, did he have it in him to break it again?

"Um," he began, "I-I was just...I didn't mean." Unconsciously, he began to move away from Damien.

It was just now that he realized how wrong the signals he'd been sending him were. Yes, Damien did mean something to him, and yes Damien was straight all the way, but those were the only two questions he could honestly answer yes to. Erik didn't want to lie, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if he let Damien be hurt one more time. So he comprised. He didn't speak. There was no lie. Erik simply placed a hand on the back of Damien's head like the night before, but his time when he leaned down, he didn't kiss him on the forehead. He kissed him on the lips. It was a brief, timid kiss. Erik had never kissed a boy before, so even this was overwhelming for him. The feeling of Damien's soft lips pressed so firmly up against his made his entire body tingle. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. With every girl, it had been a kiss and only a kiss. With Damien, it was different. It was magic. After a second or two he backed away, blushing and embarrassed.

The only thing words he could manage to say were, "Um...I." and then he stopped talking all together.

Damien felt like a prince...or a princess, in this case. The lips has met each other has given a fairy tale love. It was astounding feeling that no other words could describe it. He easily saw Erik and his first time. He understood that and his fingers placed onto Erik's lips and he smiled.

"I was waiting a perfect kiss and that answer it enough for me." He felt better than he could imagine.

He felt there's a chance in life and that everything would be alright now for him.

"If it's alright, don't ever change room?" He cuddled up with Erik and placed his head onto Erik's chest.

He found something...or rather, someone to make him happy again. Erik blushed even harder when Damien touched his lips. Things had gotten so far, so fast. All he'd ever meant to do was hug him, make him feel better, and now he'd kissed him? But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that he'd liked it. He enjoyed Damien being so near to him, he enjoyed his head on his chest. Once again, his fingers found their way into the boy's dark hair and Erik felt as if he would never let him go. Erik liked Damien, really liked him. That was the worst thing. It was perfectly fine for him to be gay. Zoey could come out as a lesbian and he wouldn't even flinch, but Erik, Erik Night? He was straight, he was hot, he liked women-no, loved women. And apparently, he also liked Damien Maslin. Oh goddess, what was the world coming to? When had things gotten so hard? When? Erik wished things could be like they were before Neferet had gone crazy and Jack had died. Back then everyone was with who they were supposed to be. He was with Zoey and Damien was Jack. Back then, this would've never happened. But it was. Damien was very real in Erik's arms, there was no denying it. He could tell everyone he was straight and tell Damien that he didn't like it, didn't want this, but just like last night, that wouldn't explain why he held him there for so long.

Damien was just perfectly happy. That kiss has given him what he wanted to feel. His free hand moved up to where his head was and felt the man's heart.

He softly bounced his head back and glanced up the crystal blue eyes, "...I won't tell anyone," He smiled, "...I had a crush on you since I first came here and I was so sure you were gay too. But this is the first time to realize you're one too, isn't it?"

Damien didn't care if he could keep quiet, as long he could do things in the room like flirting or at least a kiss here and there once a month or something. As long he could be around Erik, that's all he ever wanted and nothing else. He felt..happy. He finally moved on for Jack and keeping the promise to be happy. There wasn't anyway to express it, but the way Erik's blushing was enough to settle for. Damien's confession warmed Erik's heart. To think he'd had a crush on him for so long and never said a word. Erik would've died if he'd never been able to express himself. In Damien's position, he wouldn't have survived. Wait, he was in Damien's position now. He was gay-or at least bisexual. The thought of it made him cringe. He banished it from his mind and refused to accept that he could be either. He wasn't bisexual if he only liked one guy and he wasn't gay if he still liked girls. He would just be Erik-who liked Damien. And that was it!

"This is the first time I've realized that I like you," he admitted. Erik had phrased his sentence carefully, he wouldn't say that word. Never.

The fact that Damien had promised not to tell reassured him, but it also frightened him. Erik had never been in a relationship where he'd had to keep the things they did a secret. Usually, he made sure everyone knew he had a girlfriend. He was proud. But this would be different.

So very different. "How is this going to work?" he asked, interrupting Damien's happiness. "How are we going to keep this a secret? No offense, but I know your friends, and when they want to know things, they find out."

Damien kept smiling and chuckle. His finger danced on Erik's shirt and he understood anyway. He shook his head since it was exactly what he meant.

"Erik, I won't tell anyone meant I won't tell until you tell who you are comfortable with. If they want to know, they will wait when it happens. I can wait," Right in his eyes define the amount of his happiness.

There wasn't anyway of describing how his first fledgling crush came to be and they kissed in their room. "I can wait if you really want to go on, but at least it helps to know you're always there for me. That's all I need."

Damien looked at Erik, saw the the older blush has disappeared, but he adored it anyway. He shrugged and kept cuddling up with Erik as he pleases. It felt good. Erik smiled at Damien's response. He wanted to doubt. Being unsure about things seemed more practical than just assuming everything was okay, but with Damien, that was just the way things felt. If he said it would be fine, Erik believed him. All he had to do was touch him again and his mind would be erased of every single worry. He wanted to kiss him again, so badly, but he restrained himself. Even though it felt so good, in his mind it still felt so wrong. Damien had said he would wait, but how long exactly would that be? What if Erik was never ready to be in the kind of relationship Damien and Jack had had and Damien still wanted to be in? What if he couldn't meet his expectations? As Damien nuzzled himself further into Erik's arms, he found those thoughts dwindling. What if became whatever and all of his thoughts of the past transitioned to now. Now with Damien. Now and forever.

While the two remained in a hugging moment, the door immediately spun open and a total blond bitch didn't exactly care about knocking. She started yanking off her mouth and kept her arms crossed.

"Oh, my gosh! The nerd herd twins are pushing it with the shopping! Ugh! I need boys here and-" She looks at them, "What are you two doing?" She caught them in a hugging moment which seems gay-ish to her.

Erik was still thinking about just how much he wanted that second kiss when Aphrodite, his ex, burst through the door. He quickly disentangled himself from Damien and pushed himself away from him, but he wasn't quick enough, Aphrodite had already seen all she needed to see.

"We weren't doing anything," he said casually and if it had not been for the hug between them she'd just witnessed, Aphrodite probably would've believed it. "He was crying, so I was just trying to calm him down."

While he spoke, his face showed not even the tiniest hint of fear, but inside his chest, his heart pounded. "You expect me to believe that? Just because I'm hot doesn't mean I'm stupid Erik Night. Looks like you and gay boy were having yourselves a little Brokeback Mountain moment there to me."

Damien didn't expect Aphrodite to show up so soon, but the way Erik reacted was normally he assumed of. He did have some tears off and brushed it off.

He sighed, "Aphrodite, he was only trying to make me feel better. You know Jack is my boyfriend and it just hurts to see him gone, alright? He asked if there was anything he could do and I asked for a hug." Hopefully that was believable enough.

Of course, Aphrodite rolled her eyes and still couldn't believe the boys gone to the defensive line. She ended up slamming the door which caused Damien to jump slightly.

She scoffed, "And you lie too easily, gay boy and honestly, I was wondering when you're going to demand for Erik to be your boyfriend. Gosh, finally you nerds finally broke in." She shook her head and flipped her hair back.

Erik shook his head and allowed it to fall into his hands. If this got out so soon...Erik was sure he'd be able to take it. He looked to Damien, who was still trying to convince her that nothing had happened. He gave him a glance that told him to give up, it was too late. Aphrodite knew, now everyone else would too.

"Don't tell," he commanded uselessly.

Aphrodite scoffed, "Like I'm going to listen to you? Uh-uh, this is too good." And mischievous smile has found its way to her face. This secret gave her all the power she ever needed to control Erik and Damien. "Boy, it's going to take a lot more convincing than that if you don't want this jewel to get out."

Damien can easily see how worried Erik was and he didn't want him to worry about it.

He glared right at Aphrodite angrily enough and growled, "Dammit, Aphrodite! Don't tell anyone or else!" His hands curled up aggressively.

Aphrodite wasn't too step back from his bitter voice and she looked at both of them. She wasn't too sure with Damien, though.

"Or what? Oh, tell me dear boyfriend of Erik? It's too sweet to keep all to myself, you know?"

Damien couldn't believe it with her and he kicked the bed's leg so hard to express his frustration. He wanted to lurch at her and strangle her, but it wasn't right.

"Tell anyone or we'll tell them that you're still a virgin." He hissed.

He wasn't kidding. Aphrodite has almost lost color in her face. Erik's eyes grew wide at Damien's threat. First of all, that was pretty damn cute. Damien of all people sticking up for him? That was something he could get used to. But secondly, Aphrodite was a virgin? Wasn't she supposed to be the sluttiest girl in the entire school? Well apparently not because Stevie Rae had done more than she had. Erik struggled not to laugh. If the roles were reversed, he knew that she would've joked about it for ages. But Erik was better than that, or at least while Damien was around.

"So, Aphrodite, are you still thinking about telling now?" he asked with a sly smile.

"You-you," she sputtered, "How do you even know that gay boy? Who told you that?"

Damien shook his head and scoffed roughly. He knew she was going to ask that. His fists were shaking so much enough to want to kill her, but he held back enough.

"You went after every boy that are straight. You begged them in the dark to do it and try to be seductive. If you had done sex, you would have realized what turned men on by then. You failed to do it with him. You failed to do it with your Darius, and he's all high and mighty about being traditional." His head continues to shake at her.

Aphrodite didn't think it was that obvious and she knew for sure she's losing control.

She quietly gulped without revealing the obvious, "F-f-oh, bullshit! You-you two win! But don't go crying to me who broke up with who!" She stomped at least once to stand her ground.

Erik stared in awe at Damien. He'd only seen him angry once or twice, but even then, he had never been that angry. Damien avoided harsh words like the plague. Everything he said was sweet except for a bit of sarcasm every now and then. This was a side of Damien that Erik had never seen. A very attractive side he had to admit. Within seconds, all of Aphrodite's bravado had disappeared and the playing field had been leveled. The more Damien spoke, the more childish she became.

"You can go now," Erik said after she'd finished talking, "We have making out to do and I'm not sure if you'll be up to it."

Aphrodite's face reddened for a moment, then she turned and started out the door, "This isn't the last conversation we're having about this," she said quickly.

Before either of the two boys could reply, she was gone. Damien was furiously red when she still in the room, but he was finally glad that she was gone. He eased up at his emotion and felt much tiresome.

He brushed back his hair, "I'm going to take a shower." He commented and decided to get clean up, but he didn't head over yet to their bathroom.

Damien glanced up at Erik with a soft smile, but still tired looking more than ever. A good day of sleep was ever he needed.

"Alright," Erik replied calmly even though he wished he wouldn't go.

As if hearing his thoughts, Damien didn't move and instead turned back to Erik with a smile. He looked away for a moment before returning Damien's smile with one of his own. Where had they been before Aphrodite interrupted? Eric leaned over and took Damien's face in his hands. He ran his tongue over his lips, contemplating for only a second before he moved in for another kiss. This one lasted much longer, and Erik wanted it to go deeper this time, but was afraid to initiate it himself. Just this was amazing for him. After he'd had enough, he removed his hands and allowed Damien to go.

Damien didn't see this coming. He never thought he'd have to wait for their second kiss and it felt amazing. That kiss felt perfect and nothing could replace it. His warm hands was gone and his cheeks turned red all over. Damien stared right up at Erik and his blue eyes. He would remember how often Zoey would say how amazing those eyes were and he definitely agreed. He remember all the good things they have talked about him...before Zoey started to treat him like a douche bag, but he never wanted to see it that way. He was happy enough to have a roommate that kisses him.

He didn't want to stop kissing and thought about something else, "...Is there something you wanted to say or do you really want to join in the shower or something?"

He wasn't too sure what else to say to Erik, but that's all he had left inside since the kiss was something else. No, it was unique. His smile started to grew after feeling that kiss and wasn't too sure for his possible boyfriend. Or are they already? Erik cheeks flushed at Damien's next suggestion. He knew he was probably just kidding but the thought of it still drove him crazy. Imagining Damien and him, together like that...Yeah, he'd be better off not thinking about that in public.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" he replied as more of a diversion than anything else.

Honestly, he would've taken him up on that offer if not for the sake of appearing in control. The truth was that Damien was driving Erik wild. This was the most romance he'd had in months. If he'd been a girl instead of a guy, they would've been way farther along by that point.

"Go," he ordered with a playful push, "You smell, when's the last time you used soap?"

Damien chuckled and playfully poked Erik's stomach a few time, "You just look like you got a miserable look on you or something is bothering you. Can't I tease a shower joke too?" He shrugged and he sniffed himself and now realize, "Ugh...damn, I must have forgot yesterday. Hm, alright."

Damien waved gently and headed over to the shower room they have. He was so happy to have Erik and he wasn't going to hold back on the flirting or the touching or anything outside of the line, but what would their relationship be? Friends with benefits? It might satisfied him a little, but he's interested in a real relationship like any straight couples do.

Erik smiled long after Damien had left. Even though he was no longer in the room, he was the only thing Erik could think about. This relationship, whatever kind of relationship it was, was the best thing to have happened to Erik in a long time. He'd been waiting for something like this, although perhaps from a different source. He wondered what Zoey would think of him kissing one of her best friends, he imagined she wouldn't be happy. Zoey had forgiven him for being a jerk earlier on, but that didn't mean she trusted him to ever be with one of her friends. And Zoey wasn't the kind of a girl you made angry. With the elemental powers Nyx had given her, she could be as dangerous as Neferet is she wanted to and they all knew much too well what Neferet was capable of.

Damien didn't take long or too short, but enough to not waste his time in the shower. He even made sure he washed his body too and got out as soon as he rinsed off the soap and shampoo. The shower was refreshing and he dried up. He just wanted to see Erik, that's all he could ever think of, and wondered what may happen now. He wasn't too sure what he did with Aphrodite was a good thing or not. Not many people liked to be defend for or protected by. Was Erik fine by that? Was the kiss just a thank you to make it right? Or Erik just being himself? Damien hated to get aggressive, but he never liked Aphrodite's attitude very much. There were times he could just snap her neck and drop her dead. Instead, he had to stand by his moralities and stick with it. Once he was finished, he joined up into his pajamas and headed out of the bathroom to be ready for bed.

"Hey...um...I'm cleaned up now." He chuckled nervously or embarrassingly.

As soon as Damien got back, Erik left. He wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with Damien so he made it quick. Once he was done, he rushed back to the room where Damien was waiting on his bed. God, how had he not noticed him before. All he was doing was doing was lying there with a book in hand, nothing special. But everything about him was suddenly beautiful to Erik. From the way he turned the pages and laughed quietly to himself to his big brown eyes and thick, dark hair. How he glanced up at him through his eyelashes and the way his face lit up every time he saw him. Erik swallowed. He didn't enjoy his attraction to Damien, it made him uncomfortable. But that didn't stop him from walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"Hey," he greeted for lack of anything better to say.

Damien was just happy to see Erik and that he was joining up closer. It made his heart beat faster than he could ever imagine. He smiled up wider, there's no way he could show it, and placed his book on the lamp desk was.

"Hey...so, what happens now?" He chuckled nervously.

Honestly, he wasn't too sure about their current relationship at all and everything has really changed around a lot. Erik scooted closer to Damien and swung his legs up onto the bed.

"What happens now..." he repeated, "I don't know. I have no idea. This is going to be hard, you know that right?" Erik sighed. "I don't want you to end up disappointed or anything...if I ever-"

Damien immediately placed his hand onto Erik's mouth and shook his head. He knew well enough himself due to life experience.

"Hey, you're new and I get it. Trust me, I didn't realize I was gay until a year before I changed. I had gay friends telling me the same thing, just do the same thing as any straight people do in any relationship, and you'll do fine. That kiss right there, was enough to tell me how you feel." He smiled and let his hand down from Erik's mouth. "That's why I said I can wait. If it means experimenting or just taking time or giving it a try. I just can't believe my first vamprye crush has kissed me!" He chuckled joyfully.

He never thought of the possibilities, but he was happy. His dream has already came true, but not exactly the way he wanted it to be. Erik took Damien's advice to heart. It calmed his nerves and enabled him to smile again. Damien had survived-he had survived a lot, and if he could do it, so could Erik.

"I do trust you," he replied honestly.

If he couldn't trust Damien, he didn't know what he would do. This was an entirely new world for Erik, he hadn't ever experienced anything like it. And Damien was so far ahead of him-he knew so much more. Erik was frightened, but he trusted Erik. He trusted his "partner", or fellow fwb, or lover, or...or boyfriend. Maybe just a friend. Whatever he was, Erik trusted him. It had been a long day, almost as the day of the funeral had been. But unlike that day, this one was feel with joy and happiness. It was filled with discovery. Erik covered his mouth as a yawn rose up in the back of his throat.

"We should go to sleep," he said but did not move. They'd spent most of the day together, but Erik still wasn't ready to leave. "Hey, um, would it be awkward if we sort of..." he paused for a moment, then blurted out the rest of his sentence in the lamest way possible, "repeated the same sleeping arrangements as yesterday?"

He turned his gaze downward as soon as he was done speaking. It was enough to hear rejection, he didn't want to see it too. Damien thought that was an adorable idea. He decided to crawl up to Erik and rest his head on his chest.

He glanced up at the lovely blue eyes, "Does that answer your question? Because if not, you're going to yours." He giggled.

Of course, he likes to be difficult to other people with his extended vocabularies, but everyone gotten used to his wording. However, with Erik, he didn't want to be complicated anymore. He doesn't have to worry about the flirting or awkwardness anymore. He knew Erik was new to this, but he figured he can wait.

"Yeah, that definitely answers it." Erik held him for a moment before separating himself and heading back to the top of the bed so that he could get under the sheets.

It was a small twins-sized bed and there would be no comfortable way to sleep except squished together, but Erik couldn't say he minded. He yanked back the sheets and patted the place beside him, welcoming Damien to take his place beside him.

"Coming?"

Damien watched Erik formed up a better plan and he smiled anyway.

So he joined up with him and nodded, "Certainly." He couldn't wait to snuggle up for the day with Erik. They were comforting each other in bed without having to worry about anyone coming in...hopefully they won't. "You know what?" He thought of something.

"What?" Erik asked as Damien nestled himself into Erik's arm. He drew the smaller boy closer, first tightening his hold and then releasing. He wanted him as close as he could possibly be, always. Damien comforted himself pretty well with Erik and smiled for a moment.

He thought back what he was going to say and then realize. "No offense, but Zoey was such a bitch about you. You're nothing like a jerk ass or a douche bag. Honestly, you're perfectly fine." He shrugged, but he was happy to have his Erik. He met up at his eyes, "You are handsome, you know?"

Erik found himself laughing. "Thank you very much Damien," he chuckled. "I'm glad to know I'm not a douche. And I'm also glad to know you think I'm handsome." He turned to him, his voice suddenly lowered to a whisper. "And you really are beautiful Damien. Or handsome, or pretty, whatever it is you prefer. But you being you is better than anybody else. I...I like, I like you a lot." With that he planted one last kiss on his forehead then turned off the lamp and prepared to go to sleep. "Good night," he called out into the darkness.

Damien blushed so much, he was glad to see Erik was happy in a sense, and revealed more color as he was given a forehead kiss. He heard all of the flirting compliments and he loved them all and he whispered along.

"I like beautiful better...I feel special that way." He hummed along softly and prepared to sleep for his body's need of time. "Good night, my Night."

The first sweetheart nickname has given a start. All he cared was being with him now...whether Jack was no longer alive or Neferet was the murderer or how ugly things has turned out. He couldn't believe he finally gets to love Erik Night. This time, he's able to sleep without a nightmare due to a protector he's snuggling up with. He didn't believe he could ask anyone better than Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik dragged Damien through the door of the teacher's lounge, shushing him while struggling to control his own laughter. Inside, he immediately hit the couch and brought Damien down with him. He could tell that the boy was nervous. Erik was the type to bend the rules on occasion, just as long as it didn't cause too much trouble. Damien was the type to die before he jaywalked. How the two had ended up together, Erik couldn't be sure. He leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips. They'd been whatever they were for a week now and kisses came easy-except he still hadn't gathered up the nerve to make it a French one. This was as good as it was going to get for the time being. Erik snatched the bag from Damien's hand and dropped it down onto the coffee table.

He hadn't prepared anything of his own, but instead planned to mooch off of Damien. "What did you bring? I'm starving!"

Damien was already nervous wreck about coming into the teacher's lounge and he did trust Erik in the plan anyway. Of course, food was always on Erik's priority, he should have known that from the start, and gotten a little distracted by the kisses they were getting into.

"I got us good steak this time and salad with walnuts in them too. I got your favorite drink. Now, give me my bag back!" He insisted.

Lately, he couldn't believe Erik been doing lately and found it harder to anything since their whatever their relationship called began. He knew it was just a start, but he was just glad Erik was all for it somehow. He was hungry too.

"Nope!" Erik held the bag out of Damien's reach. "Mine."

He stood up from the couch, turned his back to Damien, and began to unwrap everything he'd brought while still managing to keep it out of his grasp. Erik wasn't the teasing type unless he was angry, then he meant to hurt people, but Damien made him him playful and lively. In small ways, he changed him.

Damien huffed and gave up to get his bag back. Honestly, he should consider getting a bento box or something to keep separate of his belongings. "Oh, fine! But if any of my stuff is messed up, I'm blaming you." He rolled his eyes.

The door flew open without warning. Erik halted immediately and turned to see who it was. That's when Lavender walked in. She was one of the newer additions to the staff which made Erik her senior, but age-wise, she was four years older and a the hottest member on staff next to Neferet. She had long, dark black hair, fully lips, and bright eyes the color of lavender which is why she'd chosen the name she had. From the way she walked, to the way she talked she was gorgeous. Words dripped her mouth like honey, so sugary sweet, but thick and rich. Even the married men at the school couldn't help but stare. If Erik was Superman, she was Lois Lane.

"Um, w-we were. I was just...Um." Lavender arched a brow at him then gave a red-lipped smile. She didn't say a word, but simply sashayed past to the microwave in the corner.

"So," she began after placing a dish of Lean Cuisine in the microwave, "what are you two kids up to in here?"

As soon as Lavender came in, he took a notice that was a new teacher instantly, and he hated to be treated like a kid when she began to talk. Damien wished Erik hasn't talked into him about coming into here. Luckily, he already prepared this ahead of time.

"Oh, Professor Erik was helping me to practice for his test for Friday and I want to be better than I did last time, right, Professor Erik?"

He hoped enough that the new teacher would believe them, but Lavender had no idea she's talking to one of the student that is gifted with Air. It was better safe than sorry to blurt that out in case she's an enemy.

What cup size is she? Erik wondered. He'd seen some well-endowed women in his lifetime, but not that well-endowed. Maybe she'd had some work done, or that was a spectacular bra.

One with lace maybe...

"Huh?" Erik started when he heard his name mentioned in the conversation. He turned to Damien, his face completely blank. Gradually, he came back to reality. "Oh! Yeah," he brushed back his hair and took a step in Lavender's direction, full actor mode; on. "I was just helping the kid out. His grade was so low last time, it would be a shame for my class to be the one that kept him from graduating. You understand don't you?" While he spoke, he strutted across the room so that by the end of his last sentence, he was about an inch away from where Lavender stood.

With her heels on she was almost taller than him, but not quite. Erik placed a hand on the counter behind her, leaned forward, and activated his super-seductive smile. "You would do the same, I know how generous you can be."

Lavender took interests in the young professor and agreed to what the man has said. From her little experience years of experience, she could have done the same.

"I suppose you have a point." She fluttered her eyes at him. "However, you know the students are not allowed in the lounges and things shouldn't be heard if one came through here about adult vamprye, right?"

Damien knew this was going to happen, he tried to warn Erik several times this morning, and believed Erik would make sure it was completely clear. Nope, he didn't. Damien eyed out on the woman, but he wasn't certain about her ways. He figured he'll ask his Erik later about it.

"Oh, I won't be here long. It's just for lunch hour." He hoped Erik would try to hurry out Lavender soon enough.

"You're right," Erik sighed. Then he placed his hands on his hips and stared down at the ground as if making a tough decision, suddenly he looked to Damien. "No, we'll talk later. Just go and finish your lunch with Zoey and the others. There'll be plenty of time to study."

Erik knew he was overplaying the role and he knew that Damien would be furious with him, but he just couldn't help himself. This teacher then was starting to get fun. The benefits could be quite entertaining. He liked asserting his seniority and making sure that Damien knew he was the adult in this relationship. Sure he was only about a year or so older but...he had all of his tattoos and Damien didn't! That was all that mattered. Erik turned back to Lavender, ready to jump back into their adult conversation.

Damien was shocked and confused with Erik. They had a plan! This was their alone time! Why was he changing this all of a sudden? Now-now, he can't change his student reputation of a good student around any teachers, but he didn't really count Erik, though. They knew each other since they were in the same school together. He hurried to grab his bag, their lunch, and started to get ready to leave.

"Of course, Professor Erik, can we study later tonight?" He requested, hopefully Erik would get the hint that he wanted to meet up soon in their room.

Damien left the lounge after getting whatever response he got from Erik. He didn't know what kind of a teacher Lavender was, but he's certain enough to know she's a professor.

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you Damien," Erik replied dismissively.

Once he was gone he settled back down onto the couch and Lavender took a set next to him with her meal in hand.

"All of the kids are finally gone," he sighed.

Lavender gave a little laugh. "Mhmm and when the children are away, the adults will play."

Erik would've taken it as any other playful banter if it wasn't for the tone she had used. That was not a playful tone, it was a flirtatious one. Suddenly, Erik was feeling pressured to play along like he had with Damien. He was the one that had decided to be an adult wasn't he?

"What games are you thinking of playing?" he asked matching her tone perfectly.

Damien has went to their room and waited for Erik to show up at all. He held his breath and reminded himself that teachers have meeting and plans to deal with. He promised himself that he'd wait for Erik for anything, even if it would take their relationship were slow. His foot waving up and down as they rested on his knee.

"...he better be here soon because our lunch is getting cold and I'm not cooking this time." He wouldn't eat anything without Erik and Erik knows that too well.

He's been sneaky around his friends about backing out for food or quality times with them. They haven't come to question about it, but Aphrodite would back him up anyway if that happens. His foot continues to bounce, waiting for Erik to walk through the door, and held his breath. He felt a little hungry and suspicious now as he crossed his arms. He's sitting right on the bed.

Erik came crashing through the door of their room about ten minutes later. "I'm so sorry I took so long Damien," he gasped, "Honestly." He stumbled across the room and fell face down onto the bed. "She held me up so long, and...I ran all the way here, and...did you start eating without me? No wait-I'm sorry, I really am." With a deep breath, he brought himself back up into a sitting position and placed his hand over Damien's, "But now we can get back to where we were right?" He gazed at his friend with true apology in his eyes. He was sorry, he was really sorry. If only Damien knew what he was really sorry for.

Damien sighed and felt glad he even showed up. At least Erik was more organized person and showed up at all. "You were supposed to kick her out and make it sound like you reserved the room for private studying." His head shook, "And no, I didn't eat without you. Although, it's cold and-" He pointed over at the food on their desk, "I'm not cooking it this time." Damien couldn't resist much with Erik's sorry look and he's trying to tell the difference from acting or realistic feelings. There were times he could tell, but mostly difficult to crack down. "I suppose we can get back, but just one question?" He wanted to be sure about something before anything went on between the two.

Erik nodded his head as Damien spoke. His reaction had been expected, Erik had prepared, but he still felt a slight bit of guilt at how upset Damien sounded. He could barely stand when he was even a little upset with him. If he happened to find out what had really gone on in the teacher's lounge after he'd left, Erik knew he'd be furious. And he definitely wouldn't be the one to tell him, no one would. Why did he need to find out? It wouldn't affect their relationship. All Damien needed to worry about was school and hanging out with his friends, Erik could handle the rest. Long before Damien had spoken his last word, Erik considered himself forgiven. He'd already begun to lean in for a kiss when Damien began to talk again.

"Fine," he replied, "What's your question.

Damien was hoping it would be an honest answer through Erik, but he'll never know once he asked. It wasn't like anything too serious or going to cause any usual moments between the two. He knew that much himself. He sighed and already noticed how eager Erik wanted to kiss him.

"Was the new teacher flirting with you when I was there?" He blinked twice quickly, but he wasn't too sure from the way he saw the teacher behaved in front of both of them. Damien expected to hear that she was just being friendly or being a woman or something in some sort of sense.

Erik went white when he heard Damien's question. He licked his lips and took a deep breath in preparation for what he knew he had to say next. Damien had asked him the question and he knew he wouldn't be able to lie. Not to Damien.

"Well, she wasn't flirting with me while you were there...but don't worry!" He quickly held up his hands before Damien could speak. "It's no big deal. We didn't do anything and we're not going to do anything. We're just going on a date...Oh." Erik cursed himself mentally upon the realization of what had just come out of mouth. Maybe it was best if he just stayed quiet.

Once he witnessed and heard Erik for the answer, his heart beat skipped to find out. His eyes glared at him at something so uncalled for. Erik and Lavender on a date? He hasn't even gone on one yet with Erik! Damien analyzed what he observed from Erik for a brief and quiet moment. He didn't want to ruin what they have now, but what would be the next move?

Damien knew too well on his part, "You're not going." He stated that out.

Hoping that Erik would agree at least. They just started and haven't even eaten their late lunch!

Erik cringed at the anger in Damien's eyes. He felt the urge to take him into his arms and keep him there until he had no other choice but to forgive him, but he knew that that was not what Damien needed. When he heard what Damien wanted, he hesitated to reply because he knew what he said next would not be something Damien liked.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't. I can't just cancel like that."

Damien's eyes widen and couldn't believe it with Erik already. He bolted up and paced like crazy.

His head shook, "You are not going! If you go, then-then..." Damien clenched his hands, "...we're not kissing anymore!" He couldn't find a reasonable threat, but he knew Erik can't help it when it comes to kissing.

"Come on Damien, that's not fair." When Damien mentioned no kissing, Erik found himself on his feet in a matter of seconds. "What am I supposed to say to her? She doesn't know I'm...I'm..." he struggled to find word to describe himself, "She doesn't know I'm like this. Come on, Damien please." He moved closer to him, "It's no big deal, it's not like I even really like her or anything."

Damien scoffed, "Fair? Oh, I'm sorry. Last time I checked, with Zoey cheating on you hurts you and you had the right to be mad at her. Isn't that's the same thing? Aren't we...I don't know, together or something?" He just couldn't believe Erik to even accept the date proposal, "You could have at least said you're taken! That's all!" His arms wailed out of desperation to win this part.

"But, I didn't cheat. That's completely different. And we are...were are something. I don't know what but I'd never doing anything with anyone else, I promise you. And believe me, I would've said no if I could, but I couldn't. If I told her I was taken she would've asked who by, and what would I say then? Huh Damien, what would I say then?" Now Erik was started to get angry.

What was the big deal? It wasn't like he liked Lavender. Sure she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but he would never do anything with her. He had Damien. Damien groaned and pinched his nose bridge. He didn't even think Erik was all that bright, but he couldn't bring that part out.

"Then, you're supposed to say it's none of her business anyway!"

"Then she'd get suspicious and so would others, how would it look if I, straight Erik, turned down one of the hottest chicks ever? She's just a cover, I promise."

"How important am I to you, really?"

"Damien you are important, really-"

"Am I just...just some kissing practices? Or-or someone you have to keep busy with until you're into someone or-or just trying keep me happy because Jack isn't in my life anymore?"

"No-"

"-Because if you go on that date, we're done!" He huffed and crossed his arms that meant it was the crossing line. Damien really hoped Erik would make the right choice, he never liked the new teacher, and felt uncomfortable with the idea Erik going on a date with her. He felt hurt like he wasn't that important or that kiss wasn't too important.

"Damien there's nothing to finish because there never was anything!" The words flew from Erik's mouth before he could stop them. "We kiss sometimes, we sleep in the same bed sometimes, but we are not dating. I never said I love you, so why the hell are you acting like this? Like you own me or something. You don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to go on a date, I'm going to and you're not going to do a damn thing about it!" Erik looked away from Damien and brushed back his hair.

His face was bright red with anger and his fists shook with the urge to channel it. Damien sighed and could see how upset this was going in between them. He started to see why and understood...so, he settled down his own anger against Erik. He bit his lip and thought about it for one second.

"Fine, you can go. But I don't want to hear any kissing with her!" He crossed his arms to make sure Erik to understand that enough.

"I will," Erik replied, still a little heated from the argument.

He didn't need Damien's permission to do a thing. Even if he had continued to protest, Erik still would've been gone the next day.

"And I won't kiss her, I told you I won't. I do like you Damien. I do, it's just..." Erik sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

Why do all of my relationships have to be so complicated? he thought. All Erik really wanted was the same thing Damien wanted, a little love. He just had a much more difficult way of getting it. Damien heard Erik out and nodded along. He was just wiped out from fighting and the fact it was on a school day. He got up and gathered his books and bags.

"Now thanks to the idiotic teacher, she ruined our time for lunch. I have to go to class now, Erik. I'll be back for dinner." He huffed and started to join up at the door.

"She's not an...whatever. Bye." Erik gathered his bags too and headed off to his own class, Drama.

A humorless laugh escaped his mouth when he notice how coincidental it was that he'd just been arguing with Damien and now he was going to Drama class. It was the perfect subject for him to teach in more ways than one. He definitely had enough experience with it to last him more than a lifetime. Damien already rushed over to his class, knowing he has an empty stomach due to their violent arguments. Since when did that happen between the two? They haven't even gone a date together and he hated to hear that Erik doesn't love him yet. That skipped his heart beat. Damien decided to focus on a new plan if he wanted to make it fair for himself alone. If Erik was going on a date, then why couldn't Damien himself too? If there's no rules other than kissing and sharing the same bed with no one else but them, he's free to do what pleases him. He didn't really care much to pay attention in class since he gotten himself ahead. In that intelligent mind of Damien's, he began to come up a plan somehow to make it work well through the entire class hours he had left. Only four more periods left to go and deal with.

All throughout his classes, Erik thought of nothing but Damien. The more he calmed down, the more he realized what a mess of things he'd made. In his heart, Erik knew that he was wrong. If he really cared about Damien, he wouldn't have hurt him in the way what he did. The problem was that Erik was an appearance person. He was terrified that he'd do something wrong and everyone would find out his secret. If that ever happened, Erik knew he wouldn't be able to survive it, not even with the help of Damien. Truthfully, he never planned on coming out of the closet at all. Ever. But he wasn't going to tell Damien that. Although he knew secret relationships never worked and always ended up hurting someone, he wasn't willing to think ahead about the consequences. All that mattered was that he was happy right now. And he was happy...Right?

After those classes were all over, Damien headed over to their bedroom or dorm or whatever he preferred to call it. He decided to take a shower and purposely hopped into his pajamas. He gathered his books as he made himself comfortable. He had to study for his tests for this week anyway and focused his attention. Damien figured keeping calm would be a better solution if he wanted things to work out. If he said he'll wait for Erik, so then he will wait. Damien always find a way, of course, he already had a back up plan. He began to read and do his homework. It was like he forgotten about everything in their fights they had recently in the afternoon.

Erik arrived back at the dorm late in afternoon. He'd had to grade some papers and had chosen to grade them away from Damien. If he was anything like he'd been that night, Erik didn't think that he'd make the best company. Inside, Damien was working on homework so Erik didn't interrupt him. His date would be that morning at eight, but Erik thought it best not to bring it up again for fear of another argument. Instead, he simply took his clothing and headed to the bathroom to change. It would be about two hours or so before he went down to pick up Lavender, but his nervousness made it hard to sit still. Erik knew this date thing was not a good idea. What was he supposed to do if she wanted a kiss or more. Damien would explode if he found out that they'd even held hands. Erik thought of cancelling-there had to be some kind of excuse he could make up, too much work, not enough sleep, something-but his pride wouldn't allow him to give in to Damien. So he was forced to stick to the original plan.

Damien already knew Erik came in quietly and he chose the same for a while. He knew exactly what went in Erik's mind due to not sitting still. He took noted that their arguments was a huge impact between the two.

He lent down his book, "Will you be back to sleep with me tonight? I don't want to have another of...nightmares again." He felt childish, but it was the only thing he felt he needed to say.

He loved Erik with his whole heart, but their relationship was...complicated in a sense. Damien didn't have to teach Erik everything about being gay. It was just the same thing like being straight, only the fact dating the same gender. Regardless, Damien had to show how calm he was about this date plan for Erik.

Erik jumped at Damien's voice. He hadn't expected him to speak again for a while. It didn't seem like he was angry anymore, but Erik had thought that disappoint would've kept him away. But when he heard the reason for his sudden speech, he understood.

"Of course," he answered with a gentle smile. That would also be the perfect excuse for him to leave early if necessary. Erik turned to look at the clock, there were about thirty more minutes before he had to leave. "Is...is there anything you want to talk about before I go?" he asked.

Damien smiled when he heard the acceptable answer. He was glad enough to hear that out. So calming down Erik was a successful plan now. He could continue on to where they were.

"Not much, will you have your phone on you? In case I need to reach you or something?"

Damien already managed to snuck his phone number into Erik's on the third day Erik joined into their dorm room. It took about a day and a half for Erik to realize how sneaky Damien can be when it comes to complicated and unknown relationship they're in.

"Yeah, I will. Call any time. Please," he added.

As the time of the date approached, Erik began to dread it more and more. Unless Lavender turned out to be a secret fan of Star Wars, Erik didn't think he'd enjoy their time at all. Playing adult had been fun for a short period of time, but now he was tired and wanted something else. He wanted Damien.

"I have to go now," he said when the clock finally struck eight. "See you later."

Before he left, he leaned down to give Damien a quick, awkward hug. Then he was out the door and on his way to Lavender's room. Damien didn't really want a hug...he wanted a kiss they should have had for lunch. He went along with it and said his good bye for Erik. He waited quietly for Erik to be gone after thirty seconds to two minutes. He felt it was right time to get off and he hurried into the closet for some new clothes he bought no longer than two months ago. It was supposed to be for a surprise for Jack, but things changed now. He pulled out a sexy black suit that most prom students would die for. He had a sky blue tie to go with it. He switched his pajamas and placed the suit onto himself. He knew a perfect person to help him out on a plan, but of course. This person would just consider it a date plan more of the whole purpose plan. Damien grabbed his wallet and his phone and slowly headed out the door to avoid any sight of Erik. He walked over to a few doors down the hallway and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened up and this young teenager had a fashionable scarf on him, blond hair, dark blue eyes that was very...depressing, but cute looking, and a very skinny jeans worn on him. He was so happy to see someone to pick up from.

"Damien! You look so handsome, my, my! Are we going somewhere fancy?" He squealed.

See? This was exactly why Damien didn't favor much with girlie guy, "Hey Phoebe," Where Phoebe's name used to be Phil...makes anyone wondered why. "You ready?"

Phoebe squeaked for joy and hugged right onto Damien's arm. Damien started to track down Erik's phone and figured out where they were going.

Erik knocked on the door of Lavender's room. "Coming!" she called from inside.

When the opened, Erik was rendered speechless. She was dressed in a tight red dress that dipped low in the front and exposed an ample amount of her back. In order to make it look elegant, she'd dressed it up with dark gloves and a beautiful crystal necklace. Her hair had been pulled back with a large barrette leaving the crystal necklace room to shine.

"Are we going?" she asked after a minute or two of Erik's staring.

"Oh...yeah! Oh yeah, yeah, we're going." He continued to stare.

Lavender shook her head with a sigh, but smiled when she reached out to wrap her arm under Erik's. As she came closer, a rich honey-sweet perfume rolled off of her skin making Erik's mouth water. He cleared his throat and attempted to regain control of himself.

"You look great," he commented as they started off down the hall.

"I know," Lavender replied as if it was nothing more than fact.

After that, Erik had nothing left to say. He guided her outside to the parking lot where his car sat waiting. Like a perfect gentleman, he opened the door for her and then got in on the other side. In the car, she placed her hand over his as he began to drive.

"Where are we going?" she asked and at this point Erik couldn't reply.

He was too busy praying to Nyx to forgive him for his lust. Damien noticed that Erik was driving the car, but luckily he already got Jack's car for ownership. It was the only thing he had and he already got his key set in his pocket. He pulled it out and waited to see where the final destination Erik was heading over. He wasn't too sure where they were going, but he assumed it might be one of those fancy restaurant. Damien wondered what type of a date this was. Phoebe was so happy to be treated like a fine girlfriend in some sort of ways. He ended up fixing his hair with the car's mirror and Damien mentally muttered about how girlie and ridiculous this has been. Once he noticed the tracker placed a location Erik was finally at.

He smirked, "Looks like we're going to Daily Grill."

Phoebe gasped at such surprised, "Oh, my goddess! That place is beautiful! What a perfect day for us!"

Damien wondered how he was ever to survive this...so called date plan tonight. Erik drove slowly, nodding his head as Lavender made comments about various random things. The woman was beautiful, but good goddess, she could talk! In the end, he ended up casually turning on the radio and claiming that he loved each song so that she would shut up. Erik could handle a bit of talking, being the more reserved type, people often told him their life stories while he listened. Lavender just happened to have an incredibly long life story. A lot of it was about Neferet who she had declared her rival. Well wasn't she a little behind. Half of the school had already declared Neferet its rival. The only thing that kept Erik from going crazy was the hand that Lavender kept firm on top of his. She massaged his fingers like Damien did-except there was never any time for them to hold hands. Not in public at least. Erik regretted never asking Damien out of a date. Or maybe not a date, just out in general. They were always cooped up in that room, he wondered if Damien minded. If he did, Erik knew that he would never admit it. Once they'd reached the restaurant, Erik opened the door again for Lavender and led her out into the cold morning. You couldn't tell they were much different than anyone else except for their pale skin. Erik had had to hide is marks and so had Lavender. From afar, they looked like any other couple.

"Reservation for Night," he told the hostess at the entrance and waited to be escorted to their table.

Damien drove carefully and trying to ignore the make up being put on Phoebe. Phoebe was really into looking beautiful and Damien didn't understand how that was even possible. Sure, celebrities and marked fledglings and vampryes would have to disguise themselves like everyone else. Humans had no idea, but it didn't make much sense to him anyway. Phoebe was so excited to be treated out of the school for once and being taken out by his favorite boy. Damien was one of the popular boys in the school to the gay people, but he never really had much interests to have a girlie gay guy because they're much worse than his friends would act out. He swore he'd find a man that will love him and Jack was one of them. Phoebe started to put the radio on and played the classical. But they weren't any classical, they were more for romance, and Damien did not like those types of songs. He preferred Star Wars' music or Phantom of the Opera or...at least Jack's music. Damien was able to distract himself thinking about Jack until they arrived the restaurant.

Erik and Lavender were led to a table in the back where only a few other people had been seating. Erik gulped. This was the perfect place for making out. He pulled out Lavender's chair then one for himself. The server placed silverware and menus in front of both of them, careful not to catch either on the candle that lit the table. Erik looked over the menu, the prices had gotten a whole lot higher since the last time he'd been.

"Order whatever you want," he said against his better judgment.

"I know," Lavender replied without lifting her eyes from the menu.

She sure knew a lot didn't she? It wouldn't be a big deal though. Judging by the bite-sized meals she brought for lunch, she wouldn't order much.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked open her return.

"Yes, I'd like the Penne Pesto please with a side of fries and a sprite. And my date here would like..."

"Fried calamari for an appetizer, filet minon, a side of grilled asparagus, vegetables and a bottle of Pinot Noir please."

Erik's jaw dropped. Was she trying to break him? She'd ordered the most expensive things in every single category on the menu. He glared at her, trying to beam his unhappiness across the table. She glanced up at him then back down.

"How can you see with that thing in front of your eye? You should really get a haircut."

Erik brought his hands to his forehead with a gasp. No one had ever dared insult the Superman curl. Phoebe was enjoying the gentlemen act from Damien and definitely being treated like a girlfriend at the moment. He was kind of glad Erik stood up for him no longer than nine days ago about not changing his orientation. They headed in and Damien requested a private booth in the back and the waitress was happy to host. As they were guided in, Damien heard Erik's date commenting about his hair and that almost made him snap. Instead he pretend to comfort Phoebe and he's smiling along for a joyful date. Damien hoped that Erik sees him as they're going into the booth table.

"A good spot, Phoebe?" Damien asked...thinking of him too. Phoebe nodded happily.

After that last comment, Erik could no longer than to look at Lavender. He turned out to the crowd of other couples and wished he could be with any of them instead. Well, there was one person in particular that he'd like to join him. One with dark hair and eyes, one who looked especially handsome in a spot. Specifically the one he hung in his closet with the blue tie...just like the one that man over there-wait a minute! Erik leaned out from behind to table to get a closer look. There was no denying it. Only to tables away, there Damien sat laughing and blushing at...Phoebe? No, not the cute Phoebe from his 3rd period class, the guy Phoebe. Phoebe Wild. The one who was definitely not Damien's type. Damien's type was tall and exceptionally handsome with a Superman curl and mad laureate skills. Damien's type was not Phoebe Wild.

"What are you doing?"

Erik jumped at Lavender's voice, nearly falling out of his seat. Silverware clattered to the ground as he struggled to regain his balance.

"N-nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew."

Damien mentally smirked at the sound he heard from Erik and his so called date. Perfect...he thought, a distraction was a start and making the plan go smoothly. He didn't think the date was going to be so bad after all. He patted Phoebe's hands and started saying things that really belongs to Erik.

"You're beautiful, Phoebe and those make up really makes you even more outstanding!" He complimented.

He was making Phoebe blushed a few times here and there. They began to order, but Phoebe was smart to order a small meal for good and reasonable prices. Thankfully to Damien, he saved the emergency credit card that the twins had given him after Jack died. The twins thought he could have it if he needed to make himself feel better by shopping or going out to eat. They left him about a few thousands dollars, but to him it was a lot to have. The Twins just wanted their Damien back to normal in some sense.

Erik could barely keep his eyes on Lavender which was a stark difference in comparison to earlier that day when he could barely keep his eyes off. How dare Damien do something like that to him. At least Erik had told him he was going on a date, and Damien had even said it was okay. Wait a minute, maybe Damien had said it was okay because he already knew he was going to go out with Phoebe. Had they gotten together before? Was Damien cheating? Or whatever it was considered in their weird relationship. Or maybe it wasn't considered anything. Honestly, did Erik have the right to be mad when he was sitting across the table from a woman he openly admitted was hot? It was different though. Erik wasn't sure how, but it was different. What Damien was doing was just plain wrong. He could've at least had the guts to end the relationship before hooking up with some random guy. The more he thought about, it more it reminded him of what Zoey had done not so long ago. And it hurt, it hurt a lot. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me Lavender," he said, "I do see someone I know." Before she could reply, he was out of his seat and halfway across the room. "What are doing?" he asked, bringing his hand down hard on the table in front of Damien.

If his tone gave nothing away, the anger in his eyes definitely did. Damien expected this to happen, but not suddenly like this. Phoebe pulled back and glared at Erik.

"I asked him out and he finally accepted it." Phoebe commented.

Damien was certainly agreeing to what Phoebe has said.

"Like Phoebe said. He asked me out and I thought it would be fine. I'm single, remember?" He waited to see what else Erik would say now or do.

He planned his emotions out perfectly for anyone to see.

"I don't give a shit what Phoebe did." He turned to the boy and gave him an evil glare as if this was all his fault. "And you're not single. I changed my mind."

"Erik!" Lavender called from the table.

Erik glanced back then sighed. Between Phoebe and Lavender, there was no room for this conversation. One wrong word and two more people would know about him. He nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Come on," he said, "We have to talk."

Damien rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I didn't give you permission to tell me I'm single or not! I'm staying." He scoffed, "I am having a wonderful time with Phoebe and you're ruining it, Professor Erik. I already did my studying and I'm done with them." He shrugged and tried to fix his attention back on Phoebe.

When Erik was rejected, he felt the urge to grab him by his arm and rip him from his chair. But Erik would not allow himself to lose his cool. Instead, he straightened out his suit jacket. Two could play this game.

"Fine, if you're sure you're ready," he said with warning in his voice.

Then he strolled back over to his table and took his seat in front of Lavender.

"What was all of that about?" she asked.

"Sorry about that, I was just taking care of an unruly student. Now," he placed his hand over Lavender's and leaned over the table to brush back her hair, "Let's get back to us."

Damien couldn't believe it...the third plan has failed this time. He mentally shook his head and couldn't believe Erik was actually avoided any control. So, he decided to take on a little serious and ordered something more...dessert like at the end. Phoebe was just enjoying the entire ride, but he didn't know that jealousy was for Erik. He consider it a normal thing for teacher and student to do.

"Why did Professor Erik treats you like you're a horrible student or something?"

Damien shrugged, "Who knows and who cares. I was just upset about failing the first time for his test and begged him to help me to be better than last time."

Phoebe nodded along, "Oh, okay. But that was just weird to see him here." He giggled girlishly.

"Oh yeah, but you do have a lovely laughter. Keep that." Of course, he really meant that. He always adore laughter that sounds so innocent.

This time, when Lavender spoke, he made sure it appeared as if he hung on her every word. He urged her along with mhms and gentle squeezes of her hand. Every time she halted for even a second, he squeezed in another compliment.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, goddess, I could stare at them forever."

"I know," she replied and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then she leaned over the table, "How about a better view?"

Erik leaned in closer so that their faces were just inches apart. "This is perfect," he whispered in reply.

He thought back to Damien's only rule, no kissing. Then he closed the gap and met Lavender's lips with his. He and Damien had still never gotten around to having their first French kiss. He could no longer say the same when it came to Lavender. Damien had no idea what Erik could be doing as he avoided looking over his shoulder. He knew he was going to make an obvious point. Once the dessert finally came and it was one of those fancy cake with fudge dripped over it. They were both sharing it and feeding each other. Of course, the fudge didn't make it through Damien's mouth since they were both laughing. Phoebe leaned in closer and licked Damien's chocolate lips and he caused Damien to blush so much.

"Mmm! You're delicious, Damien."

Damien blushed even more when Phoebe compliment as well. He didn't think that was going to happen and he was really having a good time here. As they kissed, Erik glanced out of the corner to check on Damien. When he saw what they were doing, all of the fight left him. It wasn't worth it. If Damien liked Phoebe better than him, then fine. Erik was straight anyway. He sat back down in his seat and waved his hand for the waitress who brought him his check which topped a hundred dollars thanks to Lavender. Erik barely even noticed.

He plopped a few hundreds down on the table then took Lavender by the hand, "Come on, let's go," he said giving her a sweet but insincere smile.

She raised an eyebrow at him and looped her fingers through his. For the time being, he accepted it, but he knew sooner or later, he'd have to set her straight. On their way out they passed the table where Damien and Phoebe sat, "You win," he said, the sadness all too clear in his eyes, "no more studying for you." He nodded his head in Phoebe's direction, "Have fun." Then he left with Lavender out the door.

Damien figured he'd win somehow, but that wasn't the entire plan. He glanced over to Phoebe with a gentle smile.

"I hope you enjoyed much tonight, Phoebe, all the help was great. If you need a favor, let me. I'm there to return it."

Phoebe giggled off due to Damien's sweet affection. Damien easily paid off both dinner and picked up Erik's check. He started to drive themselves back to school safely and knowing those emotions well enough himself. Damien wasn't too sure if he did the right thing or proved his point in the right direction. All he wanted was Erik to not date anyone. He never once said that was part of the relationship. Damien said a good night to Phoebe and Phoebe was pleased for the date anyway. Damien started to head over to his bedroom in a slow walk. He wasn't too sure what Erik will do or say this time.

At the house, Erik walked Lavender to her room and turned away with only one small kiss for the sake of being a gentleman. Then he walked slowly back to his room, thinking of Damien as he went. Erik knew that he had brought it on himself, but he felt as if he had been somehow betrayed. He'd never expected Damien to do something like that and he'd never expected it to hurt so much. Yeah, he was important to him, Erik had told Damien that multiple times already, but he hadn't really realized how true it was until now. It had only been a week since they'd first started their secret relationship and Damien had become more than just an experiment, more than just a friend. He was his Damien-and Erik wasn't fond of sharing. Once he'd made it back to the room he sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. Damien hadn't wanted to talk while they were at the restaurant, but he had to know that they would still talk sooner or later. And by the looks of it, that time would be sooner.

Damien finally gotten to the door and he sighed. His hand turned the knob counterclockwise and pushed it out to enter in. He saw Erik with a sad expression upon his face. Damien wasn't too sure how to start out, but he knew he had to get his point across. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Hey..." He slightly smiled, not sure how to make it work out.

"Hey," Erik echoed when Damien walked in.

His call caused him to stir for the first time since he'd gotten into the room. He sat up on the bed then decided to stand. "So..." There was nothing else he could think to say.

Damien knew this turned off wrong, but he had to get the message out. He bit his lip and let out air.

"I only did that so you know how I felt about the date you're on. I guess I went in the wrong direction." Damien rub his own arm to show how terrible he truly felt about this. All he wanted was that Erik didn't date anyone and it hurts. "I'm sorry for ruining it...I won't do it again." He took off his suit coat and untied his blue tie. Just waiting to see what could happen.

Erik crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave an awkward glance down at his feet.

"I know why you did it, and it's probably my fault...but I don't really care. You like Phoebe, and this obviously isn't working out so...You should be with him. I don't care."

No matter how many time he told Damien he didn't care, he couldn't convince himself. Erik wanted Damien more than he'd ever wanted anyone, but he also enjoyed simplicity more than anything else.

Damien was stunned to even see that. Did Erik actually believed the date was real?

"What?" Damien was utterly shocked, "NO! That's not why I did it! I don't even like Phoebe! Ugh, I only acted that out to make you realize how-how important am I to you!"

"Well, this is the king of jerks speaking, and I think that that was a pretty jerky move."

"I was trying to make you understand how I felt when you-you told me you're going on a date with her!" Damien shook his head several times, feeling like impossible mission has finally shipped to sail, and completely lost with Erik. "Stop it with this acting, Erik! I'm tired of trying to figure it out. I can tell when you're lying or hiding up your other emotions! Jus-just say it! Express yourself!" Damien wanted to yank out his hair for this.

Erik shook his head as Damien spoke. He was trying to control himself so that things didn't end up like that had earlier that day, but then he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay! You want me to stop acting? You want to hear what I really think? I think you're acting just like Zoey. Going on dates and not telling me, doing all this crap behind my back. I thought maybe that that would be my last relationship, she would be the girl I was with forever-or at least a long time. I loved her Damien, I still sort of do, and I was beginning to think that maybe...maybe I could feel that way with you too. But if it's going to be like this I can't take it. I won't be able to take it Damien. Not again."

Damien stood there and heard Erik out. Every single word of it and his arms just dropped instantly.

He felt better to hear it out, "Well, I'm going back to Damien again. Besides...I like it when you control me, Erik. I like it when you kiss me. I like it when you keep me safe, trying to make me happy, and trying to make sure I'm alright. I thought Jack was up to something or he might try to dump me for another guy. The way he looked at Phoebe more than me. But with you, I get angry seeing you with someone else. I thought I felt cheated. I understand that everyone sees you as straight, but who's going to judge you any different? Aphrodite didn't. You don't see me actually going out with someone when I was either with you or Jack." His lips quivered, "I wanted to see if you would just drag me away from Phoebe and see how much I meant to you, Erik. Thanks...I guess I got my answer. I'm clearly not number one anymore." Damien glanced away and crossed his arms, trying not to cry right now.

Erik began to calm down when Damien spoke of how much he liked him, and with that calm came the guilt. When Damien spoke of Jack, it became clear to him that Damien understood more of what he was feeling than what he thought. But there were still some things that Damien didn't understand. It wasn't everyone else that would see Erik as different if they found out he was whatever he was, it was Erik who would see himself differently. He would be different. Erik was still trying to find himself after becoming an adult vampyre. This "thing" whatever it was was the last thing he needed. All he wanted was for things to be like they had been; all he wanted was to be happy again. But this thing with Damien that thrown another obstacle in his course. Or maybe not an obstacle, but another road. It was a shorter one but much more difficult than any of the others. He was just now beginning to realize that Damien was what he needed if he ever wanted to feel happiness again. Now that he was beginning to slip away, panic seized Erik. Damien wanted to know how much he meant, he wanted Erik to be aggressive. So then he would be. He crossed the room to Damien and placed his hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Look at me," he commanded, "You didn't give me a chance to answer. If you had, I would've told you that you mean more to me than anyone here. More than Lavender or Zoey, or anyone else. You're an automatic number one because there's no one else. So stop second-guessing yourself and listen to what I'm saying. You will always be the most important to me. So shut up and...and be my boyfriend okay?"

Damien felt Erik and did what he was told. He heard everything from Erik. His lips quivered turned into a loving smile. Damien was done calculating everything going around in his mind. Immediately his arms wrapped around Erik's abdomen out of an excitement.

"Thank you." He whispered, "Okay, I'm your boyfriend." Damien felt happy and he glanced back right up at the crystal blue eyes, "And what Lavender said about your hair, I love your Superman curl. It's perfect." He wanted to say it so desperately.

Erik laughed at Damien's last comment. "Well good, because it's here to stay." He turned Damien's head back up to his and bent down for a kiss. With that, the last bit of Lavender was gone. After a second, he pulled away."The next date time either of us go on a date, it's going to be together. I promise-and this time, I'll actually keep my promise."

Damien smiled at the real promise with his now boyfriend. They were no longer in a mess this time or it's complicated. He really enjoyed that kiss the most and missed it too.

"Good, because..." He pulled something out of his pocket and waved it in front of Erik's face, "You left your check right out, I ended up using the Twins' credit card." He winked, "I had a feeling Lavender isn't a cheap person considering those diet meals aren't cheap. You can have your money back and use it for our next date." Damien smiled.

Erik's eyes widened when Damien began to tell him about what he had done. And at the mention of Lavender, he growled. Then he drew Damien closer and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to pay literally or figuratively for my stupid mistake. You keep that money, don't worry, I can scrounge up enough on my own for next time." Erik laughed and raised his head to look at Damien."Just do me a favor and never mention that name again." As he remembered all of the things that had happened that day, Erik began to smile. That would be the last time that he chose anyone else over Damien. They both knew all of the good that had done him.

Damien chuckled, "I hate her anyway." Damien shrugged and shoved the money into boyfriend's pocket, "Besides, the Twins paid it. Not me, they just want that account closed. It's only a few hundred and really, why that restaurant?" He shrugged and hugged up onto Erik some more, "And I do miss those kiss-"

A door knocking going off and Damien blinked to hear that.

"Mail delivery!" Another man behind the door calling out.

Damien gasped and hurried out of Erik's arms to answer the door. "It's here!"

"Wait, I-" Erik's protest was cut short by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

Instantly, both boys rushed to separate themselves. When Erik heard Damien's exclamation, he raised a curious eyebrow. "What's here?" he asked, but Damien was already too busy with the door to acknowledge him. While Damien appeared excited, he was annoyed by the interruption and would've preferred it if Damien was back in his arms. Damien hurried up to sign the form and be able to take his mail and closed the door. He was smiling and he's definitely up to something. In his hands, he had box that's three times the size of a pizza box.

"Give me a few minutes, I promise, Erik. You're going to love this!" He rushed straight into the bathroom and take care of the order box which leaves many mystery and questions for his boyfriend.

"But-" Before Erik could stop him, Damien had already slammed the bathroom door shut.

He fell back onto the bed with a sigh. Honestly, he was somewhat curious about this package, this thing that had Damien so excited. Maybe he'd gotten something from his mother or father. Something. He just wished it could've come at a later time. After they'd gotten reacquainted and thoughts of Lavender and Phoebe were far behind them. Just not now.

Damien was definitely up to something. He planned something about a week ago and ordered it just for Erik. He opened the door and came out with a full blush on his cheeks. He was wearing a girl's dress that included a pair of breasts that was very realistic. He even had a long hair wig that matched his hair color and style. Damien had a fake pair of cheekbones put on that made it even more feminine looks for him. He spun around once to let someone take a view.

"Well?" He bit his lip nervously to Erik's reaction to the package surprise.

Erik jumped up at Damien's voice, excited to find out what exactly what was going on. What he didn't expect to see was his boyfriend, sauntered out of the bathroom in full drag. There was nothing to say. At first, he just stared, was this a joke? Was he kidding?

"W-what is this?" he asked, somewhat appalled. The thought occurred to Erik that he might be being mocked, but who would go to such lengths just for a joke? The look of seriousness on Damien's face told him otherwise. After that, the only thing he had to ponder about was the best way to keep himself from laughing. Still, it was impossible to keep the occasional snicker from slipping out. "You...you look great," he answered quite unconvincingly.

Damien was so anxious to see Erik's reaction, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. He frowned and crossed his arms. He shook his head and couldn't believe it. Honestly, he thought he would be creative enough to know by now.

"Erik, I bought this so you don't have to worry about having to cover up who you're going out and all that. I'd be that cover girlfriend if anyone poke their nose into your business." Damien raised one of his eyebrows up.

He waited to see what his boyfriend would say this time. Once again, when Damien spoke, Erik thought that he was making a joke. He struggled to soften the harsh response that was on his tongue. After a moment, he stood up and crossed the room to take Damien by the hand.

"Damien, do you really think no one would notice the difference? What about your friends, wouldn't they recognize your voice, the way you talk? You'd have to do everything like a girl, you'd have to change yourself completely-and that's way too much to ask for. That's why I'm not asking it. Why can't we just keep things the way they are?"

Damien figured Erik would do that and he took a deep breathe. Damien placed himself into a whole another person and started to walk very sexy like a real girl.

His voice automatically changed, "Meet Dami." The voice was gentle and much, much, much different than Damien's voice. He brushed back his hair and his eyes soften like a beautiful view to see. His hands caressed Erik's waits and flashed a lovely smile, "My, my, you work out much?" Still that voice was damn perfect to listen. He paused and let Erik do the rest.

When Damien began to change his voice and his entire persona, Erik pulled away. The closer he or she got, the farther he moved back.

"This isn't funny Damien," he said. "I don't like this. I don't want a cover girlfriend, I'm over that. I don't want you to be a girl or even pretend to be one. No." Erik's face was solemn and his gaze was stern, unfaltering. There was no doubt in his words. "My boyfriend is a boy, that's the whole point." He repeated himself over and over to match sure his point was made. "I do not want this. I don't care how well you can do it, I don't want it."

Damien eased off the girl side and nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll send them for a refund, I thought that might make things easier. Since you insisted," He pulled off the wig and cheekbones, "being me would be better. I missed being Dami, though. When I was human, I used to do that to just have a boyfriend or a date. It worked pretty well." He chuckled as he crossed his arms kindly.

"It won't make things easier, it just makes things kind of...creepy." Erik moved closer to Damien and placed his hands on his waist once he'd de-womanized himself. "And you don't need to with me. Or at all anymore, you already have a boyfriend and you didn't get me with fake boobs." He ran his fingers through Damien's short hair. "This is good, this is beautiful. Stay like this okay?" Erik gave him a quick kiss. If he wanted to date a girl, then he would. But the fact was that he didn't want a girl-or a guy for that matter, just Damien.

Damien nodded and finally took off those dress that came with those woman's breasts. He was just shirtless with those abs and wearing good in his jeans.

"Alright, I ordered them last week to see if you'd take me out on a date as a girl, but I guess that idiot teacher kind of saved the trouble." He chuckled, "Hm...can I have another kiss, Night?" Damien loved calling him that.

Erik returned Damien's laugh with another.

"Always," he replied before dipping down to press his lips against Damien's.

This was bliss. The most wonderful thing Erik had ever felt. It made him sad to think about how much time he'd wasted on people like Aphrodite and Zoey, but then again, it made him ecstatic to think about all the time left he had to spend with Damien. To spend being happy. The thing he'd been searching for since he'd arrived at the House of Night. If Erik was judging things correctly, this meant that he was done searching. Forever.

Damien really gotten into the kiss and he devoured every taste he got from Erik. He couldn't replace this fairy tale magic feel between them. It was much stronger than he felt from Jack and he was definitely glad Erik was his now. His crush has become his boyfriend. His boyfriend! He couldn't believe it as he heart raced so fast. Damien didn't know where their relationship may take off, but he felt it was perfect the way it was.

"Are we going to cuddle up in bed or do some more catching up on the lips of one-oh-one." He giggled.

"Why not both?" Erik asked with a sly grin.

Then he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him over to the bed. He took a seat first then pulled Damien down in front of him. Erik wasted no time in placing a hand on the back of Damien's head, claiming his ownership and marking his enthusiasm. The kisses were becoming easier now, and much more frequent. Now that Erik had gotten used to it, he was ready to take a risk-or at least what he considered a risk. An open mouth kiss. If either of them had been with anyone else, it would've already happened. The groping fest that had taken place at the restaurant earlier that day was proof of that. But for him to kiss Damien that way took a lot of courage in Erik's mind.

"Hey, do you think we could..." he pressed his forehead against Damien's, "try a real kiss. You know, an open mouth kiss?"

Damien blushed instantly when he heard Erik's question popped up. He waited for a week to get into that and all because what happened, he didn't think that could better than this, and enjoyed every sensation they were having.

"The French kiss, you mean?" He saw Erik nodded nervously and Damien grew a smile, "Alright, as long you're ready."

After Damien's reply, Erik wasn't quite sure what to do next. He knew how to kiss. This was just so...different. He had to take a deep breath before closing the small gap between them. It began as a normal kiss, just like any other they'd had, but then he opened his mouth and knew he was right. It was different. It was incredibly different. When their mouths locked, it felt like his first kiss all over again. His insides grew warm and his head felt light. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Damien, so tightly that one would've thought that he'd suggested leaving. The feeling was one that Erik would always remember.

As they were tongue locking and Damien being pulled closer by Erik, his arms naturally curled around Erik's neck to get even closer. The sensation of their tongue was tingling and outstanding to what they were doing before. Damien planned on keeping Erik forever and don't intend to lose him. Erik Night was perfect for him and the way they clicked was natural. One of Damien's legs intertwined with Erik's to gain up more space. His heart raced over a thousand miles, his mind swore Erik could hear it. But at last, Erik barely noticed a thing besides their passionate kissing going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien was perfectly happy for the past few days. He was much in love and similar to his relationship with Jack. Of course, he wouldn't have fallen in love with his current boyfriend if Jack was still alive. Who knows how things would turn out for them. Damien noticed his friends were giving looks at him and he wanted to tell them desperately. So, he headed straight to their dorm room and smiled as he hoped to see Erik.

"Erik? I got a question." He was just unexplainable with his happiness today or the past few days.

Erik hopped up from bed as soon as Damien entered the room. He'd been thinking of him all day. The night before, Erik had been busy grading papers and hadn't the time to spend with his boyfriend. Now he was prepared. Before he even thought about answering his question, he distracted Damien with a long, deep kiss.

"No work today," he said backing away to look at Damien. "Oh, what were you asking?"

Damien set down his bag as soon as Erik kissed him wonderfully. He was really into that often each day and heard Erik's talking.

He blinked as he woke himself back to reality and he chuckled, "Relax, you're not being suspicious about anything. I was wondering if you mind I show you off as my...well, boyfriend?" Damien perked up a happy smile.

He could imagine how exciting to announce their relationship together. They wouldn't have to hide it every day. Damien's dazed look made Erik smile. Everything about Damien seemed so wonderful now. If he could spend all day staring into those eyes...

"What?" Erik exclaimed when he heard Damien's request. Of course he knew what had been said and of course he wished he hadn't. "D-damien, you know we can't right? Nobody knows I'm not straight, and I'm not ready to tell them."

Erik felt guilty telling Damien no, but he knew he would feel worse if his friends found out. Ever since he'd broken up with Zoey, all of the people in Damien's group had begun to reject him and he hadn't had the time to make any friends on the staff. Erik wouldn't make it if his reputation was destroyed so soon. Damien quickly frowned after hearing that and cursed mentally about a few things. He couldn't understand why Erik wouldn't let it go and crossed his arms.

"Really? Is it everyone in the entire school or my friends? Zoey?" He had to try to figure out why Erik won't allow it, "Come on, it's just my friends I want to show you off with. I mean, Aphrodite can't even stand it when I talk about you and she just ignores me! Please?"

He begged Erik a couple of times with please. He wished he still had those girls thing he got a few days ago, but Erik wanted that mailed back right away the next day. Of course, Damien was on his own with this part. He never dealt it differently and Erik was a special case for boyfriend. Erik wasn't quite sure how to answer without offending Damien. The truth was that he thought being known as "that one gay teacher" would give him a bad reputation, and that wasn't something he could take. But how could he explain that to Damien without him thinking that he thought being gay was shameful? Maybe he did think that deep down. He never showed any aversion to others being gay, so he'd always said that he didn't mind. But if he couldn't admit to himself that he was that way because he thought it would make him look bad, wasn't that the same thing? Erik would have to take a different approach.

"It's against the rules. If one of your friends happens to let something slip, then I could get fired. Damien, I don't have anywhere else to go and..." Erik sighed as a bit of his true worry slipped out, "what would people think of me dating my student? My...my male student."

Damien heard Erik out and nodded to deeper understanding. He bit his lip and trying to figure out a solution. His arms crossed let down a little and thought a few things here and there.

"I-I guess...well, I won't be a student for too long and will be graduating later this year." He struggled to keep those smile up, "I just hope I change soon, then will we be able to tell everyone, Erik?" Damien now wanted his mark to be completed and become a full fledgling adult like Erik.

It upset Erik to see Damien the way he was. To be so mean to someone who was always so sweet, was just impossible.

"Yeah, when you graduate..." he agreed although he knew that he would avoid telling as long as he could. It didn't matter how old Damien was or how Erik was. Whether it be two years from then or twenty, Erik didn't ever want anyone to know. But he couldn't look at Damien knowing that sooner or later, he'd be the one breaking his heart this time. Damien wasn't the type to go for the whole undercover relationship, and Erik knew that if he stayed so stubborn, he'd eventually lose him. And that was the decision he had to make. Keep his pride or keep his boyfriend.

"Damien...yeah, okay. W-we, you can tell your friends. It's fine. I'm okay with it. But just your friends! And only the ones you really trust, they have to keep it a secret. Okay?"

Damien was planning on just forget about it and bring it up later, but when Erik changes thing has caused his heart to speed up. He rushed over and wrapped his arms to hug his boyfriend with exciting joy!

"I promise! Just them and they know I still hang their threats over their head if they tell anyone of my secrets." Damien kissed Erik's cheek several times to thank him.

His smile was real enough for Erik to see. He had to calm himself down, but remembering what Erik has said in the part of their deal. Just his trustworthy friends. Damien's hug made Erik feel better about his decision. He embraced him happily-Damien's excitement was somewhat contagious-but the dark cloud of what was about to happen still hung overhead.

"You want to go now?" he asked, "Get it over with?"

Erik was usually the type to spend profuse amounts of time preparing before diving into something so very important, but this was like ripping off a band-aid. It was best to do it quickly. Damien chuckled and too happy to the fact Erik was allowing it. He thought he had to wait until he was ready. Nope, it wouldn't be so long and he heard his boyfriend's question.

"Actually, they're at the mall right now. They asked me to come along, but I told them I already had plan..." He wasn't exactly proud to bail them out, but he ignores that, "...they tried to find out, but I told them I'd let them know when I had free time. So, we got plenty of time until tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" Damien wasn't sure if Erik could wait or not, but he knew where they all went since they tried to drag him out to the mall and failed several times.

"I guess I have to be," Erik laughed before backing up to the bed and sitting done. He placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "What until then?" he asked.

Now that he'd agreed to out himself, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. When he'd woken up that morning, he hadn't thought that anything could ruin his good mood. He had been wrong. Very, very wrong. If he could, he would like to get it back soon, or else he might die of miserableness. There hadn't been one good thing about the past two days and after receiving the most recent blow, it was now clear to all how much it was affecting him.

Damien sat down next to Erik and rubbed his back, "Well, since I managed to get homework out of the way and you're finished with work. I found the roof to be perfect for us to have dinner and we can lock the outside door so no one can interrupt our dinner time."

Damien grinned, hoping to get some fresh air. It's been a while he used his air gift and needed to be with Earth for the matter. He's been depressed to in a relationship for a while now. Damien just wanted to be on that roof again and it was perfectly safe too. Thankfully, the wall would cover them up when they go onto the roof at all. He waited to see if Erik was up to it. Erik relaxed when Damien came to sit next to him.

"Yeah, that would be good. Really good actually." All he really wanted to do was spend time with his boyfriend. It had been a long while since Erik had had a person to go out with. That reminded him. "I haven't forgotten about our date, our real date. It'll be soon; I promise."

He stood up from the bed and started off towards the door. At least that was one thing he had to look forward to. A whole day with Damien alone at some romantic place. He still hadn't figured out where he would take him, but it would have to be good. Really good. Hey, there was one benefit of telling Damien's friends about their relationship. He could ask them questions now about what Damien was into. If he wanted their date to be perfect, he'd have to know what exactly Damien's idea of perfect was. Damien heard to see Erik was fine with the dinner plan and joined up with Erik by the door.

"I know, I can wait, Night. I'll go get us dinner and meet you up on the third left roof. The key is on the door's hinge. Grab that and hang onto it." He smiled as he gathered Erik's hand to squeeze for a few seconds.

"Alright, I'll be up in fifteen minutes." Erik squeezed Damien's hand back and planted a small kiss on his cheek before letting him go. Once he was gone, Erik grabbed a book and stood by the window to practice his next soliloquy.

Damien grinned and nodded to see Erik left before he did. He walked off to where their school's kitchen and started to make their dinner. He decided to make it different this time and made Erik's favorite meal was flavored steak and very juicy and bloody meal. He made sure the herb flavors were added in to make it more of unique touch. He prepared some of the salad while he hummed and put some sunflower seeds to make it tastier. Thankfully, it was just a few students passing by and noticed Phoebe waving. Damien waved back to keep things normal. Once the food were done, he gathered them all onto the tray and grabbed the basic needs like forks and knives. He managed to grab a couple soda cans for himself and his boyfriend. He started to head over to where the third left roof was and went up the stairs while carrying the tray. No one bothered to stop him or anything, but he felt the need to be alone with Erik anyway. He was still humming along the way.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Erik put down his book and left the room with key in hand. He took his time making his way up to the roof in case Damien hadn't yet finished. Although he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, if anyone paid enough attention to him to notice the wide smile that covered 90% of his face, they would've known exactly what Erik was thinking. He felt lucky to be so well-cared for. No one had ever cooked him dinner before except for his parents and he couldn't ever imagine making something for himself. If someone ever made the mistake of allowing Erik into the kitchen for more than five seconds, it would be completely burned down in six. When he arrived at the door to the roof, he unlocked it with the key Damien had given him and was surprised to see what lay behind it. Damien had obviously put a lot of effort into making the night wasn't a lot one could do from within the school walls, but Damien had brought out a candle, flowers, and bright Christmas lights (probably nowhere to plug those up on a roof...but screw it!) to make the mood romantic. A small folding table rested in the center and had been covered with a shimmering table cloth that reflected the light of the moon. It was simple but beautiful. Erik knew that this would be a hard thing to top.

Damien was eager to their spending time for dinner. He just wanted it to between them alone and glad enough to know his friends were out to the mall. It was much perfect to keep them away and he knows nothing seriously dangerous happening like Kalona, but there's nothing to worry about. Damien took his time and making sure he didn't spill things over. Of course, he knew the wind couldn't go against him because he can easily command them not to go against him. He finally made it through those steps and entered onto the lovely roof to see his man.

"I got dinner." He sung, although, he wasn't exactly a singer material, but he kept it at a good tone to listen to.

Erik jumped when he heard Damien's voice. He turned around to find him carrying multiple dishes waiter style.

"Let me help you with that," Erik said, taking some of the plates into his own hands.

As he carried them to the table, he noticed that they each held a generous serving of steak. Both were pink and nearly raw. They swam in puddles of deliciously fresh blood. Erk couldn't help but moan at the smell of it. He one plate down in each spot then took his seat. Now he was excited and ready to dig in, but he knew it would be impolite to start without Damien. That's when a strange thought crossed his mind. What would it be like to suck Damien's blood? He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the thought and turned back to Damien instead.

"This looks great," he commented.

Damien didn't expect Erik to help out suddenly, but he was glad enough just to be with him.

"Oh, thanks." He watched his man setting them down and noticed Erik shaking his head. Did he messed up? Was it the wrong food or not his favorite? It was only the second time this week he made Erik's favorite... Until Erik spoke again, he figured it was probably one of those thinking again. "I made it extra tastier this time." He joined up with Erik as Damien finish up his sentence.

Erik nodded as Damien spoke. He was just ready to eat. Once he was seated, Erik took it as the green light to begin. Every time Erik had blood, it always tasted as wonderful as the time before. He didn't have much of, usually just a glass mixed with wine every now and then. But now Damien was cooking for him and made sure that each meal included good amount of blood. An adult vampyre's thirst was often much greater than an adolescent's. Erik was glad that Damien understood that.

"Oh." Erik looked up from his plate for a second, remembering that he was on a date. "Anything interesting happen today?"

Damien nodded, "Just the fact Phoebe finally got a new crush, but I don't think that's what you're interested in talking about." He chuckled and he gestured to the food for Erik. He was eager to see what Erik thought of the food and hoped to see he made it well enough. "Well," He started to cut his steak part, "In fencing, a couple of students misjudged me in my fencing skills and thought they could defeat me. They learned the hard way." Damien really enjoyed his day today and waited to see Erik's reaction to the food. He didn't want to miss it one bit.

Erik scoffed at the mention of Phoebe. No hard feelings against the guy, but Erik still had to struggle not to glare at him when he saw him near Damien.

"Ha, honestly, I'd probably misjudge you 're too cute to be deadly." Erik laughed and reached across the table to squeeze Damien's cheek before finally cutting into it's own steak. It tasted just as good as it looked. As he chewed, he closed his eyes and savored each bit of flavor. "This is so good," he commented before taking another bite. "God, why don't we do this all the time?"

Damien blushed when Erik did that and he just couldn't help it. He really loved Erik's reaction with the steak and how much he wanted it.

"Hm, maybe my cuteness is a disguise to be deadly. I've been thinking about being a professional fencing or literature. Hm, I'll let my change tell me what path to go by." He started to chew and swallow down the bloody steak.

"Literature?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "So you can write the plays and I'll act them out? Then soon we'll rule the world." Erik had always appreciated Damien's love literature.

Although he was more a fan of movies and acting out scenes rather than reading or writing about them, Damien's close attention to the aesthetics of literature made Erik swoon. The first time he heard him recite the entire Queen Mab Monologue from Romeo & Juliet, Erik was impressed. The more he thought back to the past, the more he realized all the things he'd noticed about Damien, but none of them had ever registered as like or even lust. For a mushy moment, Erik found himself staring into Damien's eyes and loving them.

"People are wrong to underestimate you. Next time I go to sleep, I'll make sure to keep a knife underneath the pillow."

Damien blinked and couldn't believe how much Erik was supporting for the literature, but he laughed to see Erik has a sense of humor in things.

His head shook silly and sighed, "There's a difference between a foil and a knife, you know? I can easily wipe the knife out of your hand within a second like..." Damien called out his air affinity and caused Erik's knife to travel over to his side of the table, "...that." He smirked playfully. Damien couldn't help it, but he did want to make a fun point. He was just happy to be with Erik and seeing how things were turning out for them. "If I'm a professional in either fencing or literature, I can become a professor naturally." Damien waited to see where Erik might figure out where this may headed.

Erik was caught off guard when he saw the knife float up into the air. Of course he knew about Damien's affinity, but he hadn't expected to be used. Actually, Erik had never seen Damien use his affinity except for when he was doing something save-the-world related with Zoey. Another thing to add to the list of amazing things Damien could do.

"It would be great if you did become a teacher. Then we wouldn't have to wait so many hours to see each other and I wouldn't have to sneak you into the teacher's lounge anymore." Erik sighed at the thought.

It would be much easier if Damien was an adult vampyre or he was still an adolescent. For now, he'd just have to be patient like Damien was being with him. There would be plenty of wonderful dates to fill up the time between now and then, and there would be enough kissing to last him an eternity.

Damien admired Erik's reaction to his affinity more than anything, but hearing the man's speak was a musical sound. He nodded as he listened to Erik and blushed furiously to the idea. He desperately wanted to become an adult by now. No matter what, he can't control it and only hoped Nyx would make it possible. He remained anyway since he got something.

"Yeah, I really want that and it's a perfect job. I might consider literature because of that nasty teacher. She is absolutely in no fit to teach English!" He groaned and then, chuckled, "But it would be fun to see her transported to another school." He chopped down on his steak.

"I'm sure it wouldn't take much to outdo her," Erik replied and took a sip of his drink. "They'll probably give you a raise for being so awesome." With one last bite, Erik was done.

No matter how slowly he'd tried to eat, he still finished much sooner than Damien did. The thought of how greedy and slobbish he probably looked caused him the slightest bit of embarrassment, but it was worth it. It hadn't been an overstatement when he'd called Damien's meal delicious. He yawned, feeling the urge to sleep right after eating as he often did. The meal had been filling. But in the meantime he focused all his energy on staring at Damien long enough to make him uncomfortable-which was the point.

Damien blushed again and didn't really feel like finishing much with his dinner. The blood already satisfied his hunger and the contagious yawning hit over to Damien. He joined along and stretched up.

"You know...after waking up early, doing this in between classes, and making dinner, and attending classes. I'm really sleepy...and cold." He softly hinted.

Erik grinned at Damien's last sentence thinking, I could help with that. He rose from his seat and took Damien's hand in his own. Most of the students would be in their beds by then so there would be no risk in showing a little affection as they walked the halls.

"Come on." Erik pulled him forward and began to lead the way down the stairs and back to their bedroom.

Damien cuddled up with Erik, yawning off his head, and...

Sleeping with Erik and feeling completely warm was a perfect way to feel safe and settled. He never felt like that before. Somehow, he's happy to sleep during the night. He opened his eyes and smiled up softly at Erik. Erik awoke soon after Damien, but his smile was much more forced. Today was the day that he'd be coming out to Damien's friends. It would be a lie to say he was excited. He rolled over to face Damien and pulled him in close to his chest. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be doing what he was. It was hard for Erik to decide whether that was a good or bad thing. Damien felt the gripping hug, but more for Erik's heart. He could feel its jumping so fast and he frowned.

"Erik...is everything okay?" His mind hasn't woken up about the telling his friends about his boyfriend and he was more concern about his emotions. "You know I don't like it when you're acting everything around me, maybe for a scene or other people." He puppy pouted at his boyfriend.

Erik sighed at Damien's response to his hug. It seemed that the more time they spent together, the more skilled Damien became at differentiating between Erik's acting and his real personality. This 'skill' was not exactly appreciated.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen today, you know, with your friends." Erik's heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

No matter how hard he had tried to shake it from his mind, it had been with him since he'd agreed to it. Soon he'd be telling five or six people that he was gay-or at bisexual-when he wasn't even sure himself. Of course they'd go easy on him since he was dating one of their friends...or did that mean they'd be even harder. Either way, the whole thing just really sucked. Damien clicked and realized where Erik was heading to. He awed at the idea and sighed. He snuggled up Erik's arms.

"You're worried about them, huh? Look, if rather wait a week or a month or the time you're ready. I won't mind." He patted the actor's cheek softly with a slight smile, "I want you to be okay with it too, not just because of me." Damien leaned in and gave him a soft lips meeting on the man's lips.

"No, I want to get it over with. And this could never be for me, I'm doing it because of you and you already know that. Just leave me my right to be nervous." Erik sat up from the bed, ending their romantic moment abruptly.

The two boys were in two different places at the time. Erik was in worry mode which left no room for fun in romance while Damien was in the mood to kiss and cuddle. He crossed the room to the dresser and pulled on some clothes more fitting for the day. There would be no classes, but Erik still made sure to dress nicely.

"Do you know if they're out?" he asked absentmindedly.

Damien sighed and couldn't believe how Erik won't express himself much. He decided to believe it for now and he rolled over to the other side of the bed to get his phone. He glanced down and checked.

"Hm, they're in the cafeteria. We all got our class canceled for the morning due to some sort of serious injury occurred yesterday." He placed his phone away into his pajamas' pocket.

Damien sat up on his bed and waited to see what Erik has to say. Erik took a deep breath and smoothed his sweater down over his chest. Then he turned to look at Damien who was still in his pajamas.

"Come on, get dressed. I'm ready to go when you are." That wasn't exactly the truth since he would never be ready to go, but he knew that if he complained too much Damien would start telling him how he didn't have to do it and then feel bad when he did.

It was best to just keep as quiet about it as possible and simply do it. Then it would be done and the knot in the pit of his stomach would finally begin to untangle itself. Damien noticed how fast Erik got dressed and knew in the back of his mind how Erik wasn't ready. He blamed himself for doing it suddenly, but he felt unfair when everyone got to show up their boyfriends or girlfriends one way or another. He just wanted his friends to know and make sure they won't cross the line. Damien gathered his typical man clothes he always looked so good in and all he wanted was a kiss. Erik had to pull away and panic, hasn't he? Damien pushed that negative side away and focused on a positive thoughts. At least he won't get ignored by Aphrodite to talk about and she literally hates his guts more. Damien didn't get it why, but he assumed it was because she was pissed off when Erik wouldn't have sex with her.

He came out with a soft smile, "Alright, let's go. It should be just them today." He was ready to go, but he felt like calling his affinity to protect Erik...should he?

As soon as Damien had reappeared from the bathroom, finally dressed, Erik opened the door and was ready to go. But then he thought for a second and reached back to grab his boyfriend's hand. When he was upset, he knew that he could be a bit of a jerk, but he didn't want to be that way with Damien. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead as reimbursement for the one he'd left hanging earlier. Then he tightened his grip and hurried him out the door. Erik walked quickly and with great urgency. You would think that he headed to some duel rather than a simple talk with his 'friends'. Simple? Sure. He walked with Damien down hall after hall. With each corner they turned, he grew more sick. The look in his eyes wouldn't be something he could cover up, and if his 'friends' knew him at all or at least had any type of feeling, then they would notice that something was terribly off. When Erik arrives at the cafeteria, the strongest pang of fear hit and he suddenly felt dizzy. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands began to sweat, good thing he'd let Damien's go before they'd reached the cafeteria. Now he looked at his boyfriend, his supporter. Both words were soothing to him and they mixed with his feelings of fear so that he felt muddled and confused. He didn't want to do this. It was his need to keep Damien that disallowed him to move. To run. Instead he stepped forward into the cafeteria. All of the students were focused on their meals and only one person even noticed he had entered. It was this careful way that he made it all the way across the room to Zoey and her friends.

Damien was able to match up Erik's speed due to his air affinity as it was natural for him to do so. He trained a lot with the element group every day to keep up as much as possible. He assumed Erik was too nervous and definitely not ready. Once they stopped, he tugged Erik's shirt to ensure him that everything was alright and sensed the tension in the room. Damien noticed how things were going to be and he somehow prepared this in his short of time mental preparation. They joined up at the table and Zoey had a strict glare at Erik, but Damien made sure Erik was in the middle of his friends. The girls were watching, confused at the idea why "Professor Erik" was even at their table. It wasn't the same like it used to be where everyone loved him easily, even Zoey used to. Everything changed since Zoey cheated on him and Damien didn't want to believe anything what she claimed Erik to be.

"Hey girls, we thought to join you for breakfast." He cheerfully put it in.

"Hey." Erik gave a tense smile at Zoey and all of her friends.

It was funny how all of the others became unimportant and nameless when Zoey was at the table. He thought about how much he resented her specialness and from that all of the other things about Zoey took cue to rise. But he was the on trial here; he was the gay one. Erik took the seat next to Damien, sitting suspiciously close. Underneath the table he allowed his fingers to slide through Damien's. The reassurance was needed. When he turned to look around the table he noticed Aphrodite who stared with a knowing gaze. For a moment, he wondered if she had gone against her word and told everyone his secret, but the puzzled expressions on all of their faces told him otherwise.

"Um..." He looked to Damien, unsure what to say. This was even worse than walking in on Loren and Zoey.

Damien soothed Erik's hand once they intertwined to let him know that he's going to be alright. Aphrodite gained up to their table and shot glare straight at Zoey when the leader of the group was about to leave them.

"Zoey, you sit your damn ass down now!" She demanded like it was and gained control of Zoey.

The leader of the element affinity couldn't stand making drama today and decides to listen anyway. She just knew Damien would easily be telling who's his boyfriend now. She was pleased to see the possible reaction to her own enjoyment.

Damien coughed to catch the others' attention, "Erik has been assigned to my room and he's...been a wonderful help for me." He smiled, making Erik look decent in front of his friends.

Erik was thankful for Damien's attempt to comfort him and was even thankful for Aphrodite yelling at Zoey-even if it did make it ridiculously obvious that something important was about to be said, at least it was good for a laugh. But all of this prolonging was making him sicker. He just needed to man up and say it. It was easy, all he had to do was say it. Erik forced Damien's hand on the table, still intertwined with his own. It made a loud bang and drew the attention of the entire table.

"Damien and I are gay," he stated surely and sternly. His words were clear and undeniable. There was no room for questioning. Erik almost sounded like he was the one in charge until his rambling got the best of him. "Well obviously Damien is gay...but I am too. Like, bisexual or something. I guess. I'm not really sure...wait, no! Me and Damien are dating, that's the point." He slammed their hands down again to punctuate the sentence then waited to hear the response.

For a solid minute, it was quiet at the table. Then Zoey's loud cackling laugh pierced through the silence. There was no humor in it.

"This isn't funny," she snapped, "This is pathetic. What kind of crap are you trying to pull now Erik?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but found that he had nothing to say. This was not the reaction he had expected. After seeing how Erik rushed it and that Zoey laughed at him made him boil. Damien shot up aggressively and glared at Zoey.

"How about shut your damn mouth about my boyfriend, Zoey?" He shook his head furiously, "Here I thought you'd be more shock. He wasn't lying, Zoey, we are dating like it is."

The twins were shocked and exchanged glance between the two before checking the new gay couple. Stevie Rae blinked and shrugged off. Stark already knew what was going to happen with Zoey and kept guarded for any action.

Zoey turned her laughter into displeased, "I wouldn't date him, Damien. You can find someone better than him." She scoffed.

Erik was left amazed once again when Damien stood up for him. Before, when people mentioned it on television, he never understood how seeing someone angry could be a turn-on. They were angry for Nix's sake-well now he knew better. Erik smiled at Damien with a face full of gratitude, but Zoey's next comment wipe that grin clear off of Erik's face. Now it was his turn to be angry.

"So what? Because I wasn't right for you I can't be right for anybody? That's a little pompous of you isn't it?" Erik glanced around the table, Zoey was the only one who seemed to be disturbed by what was going on. Everyone else was calm and relaxed, it was queen of the group who was causing the problem.

Zoey took on a confused expression. "I'm the one being pompous? I'm trying to help my friend Erik," she turned to Damien with a sudden look of timidness and desperation, "Damien, he's just going to use you and then dump you. I've told you how he is."

Erik was taken aback. "Step aside," he said aloud, "it looks like we've found the next grammy winner."

Damien was not happy the way Zoey was taking it and the way Erik joined along. He laughed at the line Erik pulled out.

"Help me? Erik has been making me happy! You've never been any help since Jack passed away." He laughed, "You guys never bothered to check me in my room or at least get me out of my room. Erik has actually been a real helper."

Aphrodite nodded along and approved Zoey's gay boy was against her now.

"You Drama Literature are so interesting." She snickered, "It's about time you start going off your relationship status."

The Twins' eyes widen and gasped. "You knew? Why didn't you tell us the juicy secret? We could have been taking pictures of them together!" They were just fascinated with Damien involved with anyone.

Erik rolled his eyes at the twins' enthusiasm. What was this, a soap opera? As far as he knew, it was his life.

"That's not true," Zoey said knowing fully that it was. "But the point is that I'm trying to help you now. I'm telling you that he'll make you happy for two seconds but-"

"That's enough!" Erik yelled loud enough to send the entire table into silence. "The fact is Zoey, that it doesn't matter what you say or what you think, because this is between me and him, not you. If he wants to date me, he can, if I want to date a guy, I will. So you can just shut the hell up and find another kid to control." Erik yanked Damien closer to him in an act of possession. They were going to do as they pleased and Erik would be damned before he let anyone, Zoey especially stop them.

Aphrodite stood up from the table and thrust her fist in the air, "Gay power!" she shouted. At this point, Erik was just about ready to crawl into a hole and die. He hadn't expected it to go right, but he also hadn't expected it to go so wrong. Well at least it was only a few people who-

"Erik's gay?"

Erik looked up from the table. That was when he noticed all of the eyes in the cafeteria were pointed at him. At least a hundred students looking at him with expressions of confusion, curiosity, and even disgust. After a moment, a low murmur began to spread through the crowd. Damien didn't expect anything, but he wasn't too sure about anything after Aphrodite has really overdone it. He shot glare at her for the fault and now, he wasn't too sure how Erik was taking it so far. Aphrodite slowly sat down back on her seat to avoid anyone questioning her or allowing anyone to come near her. Damien's fingers clenched onto Erik's sleeve and remained calm. He managed to somehow prepared unexpecting action or others involvement. He stood up standing on his seat and looked around at everyone.

"Aphrodite was talking about the cool gay power we have in the gay community," He spotted Phoebe, "Remember, Phoebe? That gay power we got?"

Phoebe didn't expect this, but he was able to go along with it easily. He loved Damien so much, he'd do anything for his crushee. "Yeah! It's something we can do to be proud of and we've got Gay Power!" He shoots a fist in the air for excitement.

Damien nodded cheerfully. "You guys just jumped into the wrong category!" He giggled softly, "Erik is just helping out for the cause for Gay Power since he's excellent in acting."

That was a tough moment and Damien waited to see the others' reaction, hoping they could catch on to believe it, and somehow forget what has ever happened. He didn't sit down yet, but he held up his chin and kept smiling. Erik appreciated Damien's attempt to cool things down. Some of the kids went along with it, refusing to believe that Erik Night could be gay, but others still showed skepticism. The people at the tables closer had heard most of their yelled conversation easily and even more had tuned it after they saw the others. Maybe if he just left it alone, they would come around. If more people believed he was straight than not, maybe they could convince the others. Or it could go the other way around. In this situation there was way too much left to chance.

Still Erik thrust his fist in the air in an attempt to save himself, "Gay Power!" he shouted as if it was nothing big.

If he made a big deal out of it then the others would think something was wrong. Gradually, the students began to turn away and back to their breakfasts. Some of them remained unconvinced, but they were quiet or at least had the decency to whisper. Except for the ones who had seen him holding Damien's hands, they wouldn't forget. But the would be ignored...that is, if Zoey had kept her mouth shut.

"Hey!" she called out across the cafeteria. Stark patted her hand in an attempt to get her to calm down, but it was fruitless. Zoey stood up on her chair just like Zoey and shouted even louder. "Listen to how he lies to you. He's a teacher and he lies, are you all just going to accept that?" This was the same crowd that believed Neferet was good, but as Nix's chosen one, Zoey had some sort of influence. "Erik is trying to trick you so that he can hurt more people like he's hurt me before. And you guys are going to just sit here and take it?"

Damien jerked his head over to Zoey and couldn't believe her. He thought back some ideas and held his chin up at the others.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me how's he's manipulating liar, Zoey? When you cheated on him, what did he do wrong?" Damien knew that well, he could never see Erik anything sinful, and knows both side of the story. "Well?" He questioned.

Zoey froze and didn't expect that question. She remembered that day alone, which made Stark a little irritated a bit and tried to remain calm. Their bonds were a bit complicated and he struggled to maintain it. However, Zoey didn't understand why Damien was so defensive about it.

"He-he-he wouldn't let me explain! That's what he did wrong!"

Damien rolled his eyes, "No, he was hurt!"

"Oh, fine, but what about his possessiveness? I refuse to let him control you, Damien!" The closer crowd were interested in the current drama, wondering about Erik and Damien, and how things played at this very table.

Damien chuckled, "I love it! When he tells me what to do, it just makes me feel secure and safe and that I know I where I belong to. Zoey, face it...you hate it when you're not in control. We're not all mind readers here and let me remind you, my parents absolutely hated my gay attraction. They tried to send me to a therapy, they tried to set up a date with a girl and have sex with them, and they were just happier to see I'm a fledgling, hoping to never have me as a son or that I die. You're just damn lucky that your parents didn't even do those things." Damien shook his head and left Zoey completely stunned at the he handled it all.

Erik would've enjoyed seeing Zoey told off much more if it had been in a different setting. It gave him strength and warmth to know that Damien cared enough to tell off his best friend. He was even surprised to see that some of the attention was taken off of him and instead directed at Zoey. When Damien mentioned her cheating, at first he felt shock, then relief. Ever since it had happened, Erik had been tasked with keeping the nasty secret from everybody. Now they all knew what she had done, and for once, Zoey Redbird was exposed. Her weakness was the one thing that brought him up enough to do what he did next. He pulled out his own chair and stepped onto it like the others already had. Then he took the hand of his boyfriend and began to do what he did best; act.

"So fucking what? I'm dating a guy, Zoey cheated, none of it matters, and it's nobody's business but mine and Damien's. So you," he turned to Zoey with a glare so cold, it could've turned her to stone, "You step down off your high horse for one second o' Queen Zoey and let us live our own lives for once, and all of you," he turned back to the crowd and raised his hand up in the air with Damien's, "Get out of our business, get over yourselves, and get your damn lives!" With that, Erik jumped down from his chair and signaled Damien to come down too.

From deep within in the crowd someone began to call out every gay slur they could think of and others began to join in. Erik looked around the crowd, filled with a sudden hatred for everyone, but he didn't allow it to show. Inside, his heart was breaking, but no one in that cafeteria would ever get to see it. Damien held his blush due to holding hands, but he held it in to focus on this situation. It was NOTHING of what he thought could or should have had happen. Instead, things just fell apart and gathered together much better. The twins were having fun on this little show, but they already liking the new couple. They even liked what Aphrodite called them. Drama Literature. Stevie Rae was perfectly fine with the idea and nodded along to agree. Stark didn't care, he just wanted to Zoey to shut up, and be happy. Of course, she's flipping out from losing control here. Damien joined along at Erik's signaling and held himself together.

"And Zoey? Erik has to be the best thing to me and you already had your chance. Move on like a good mature adult you are." Of course, a slight hint of sarcasm through Damien made it seem thrilling somehow, but fun. He crossed his arms, "He's mine."

Erik took Damien's hand again and started off towards the cafeteria exit. He walked with dignity through the crowd and the unnecessary support of Aphrodite. All the way down the hall, they could hear her chants of 'gay power'. Anyone who was there that day would've said that Damien and Erik had held their own against Zoey and for that they gained some respect, but as they were out of the cafeteria, it was a whole different story. Erik's face crumbled and his grip on Damien's hand weakened. Now he moved quickly unlike his casual meandering walk in the cafeteria. Now he wasn't sure he'd even make it down the hall. The walk back to the room was the longest of his life. It was a struggle to keep all of his feeling at bay long enough to get there. But once he did, he released Damien's hand and entered without a word. As soon as he hit the bed, he let all of his feelings go. And the first thing he thought was this; My life is ruined.

Damien noticed the way Erik has acted suddenly and even heard the entire cafeteria students' chanting. It sounded so good...gay power, he wanted to laugh, but he knew it was a thing between gay people. However, once they got to their room. Damien felt so bad for Erik...he should have made his friends come here instead. Damien crawled into their bed and cradled Erik. He soothed his back and hushed him.

"Shh, it wasn't bad. I'm sure it'll work out. It's just Zoey who's crossing the wrong line, Erik..." He kissed his head.

Damien kept smiling, but he knew Erik was going through a different phrase. A phrase that he didn't go through and somehow got used to it naturally.

"Tell me, Night, I'm curious what's on your mind." He said cheerfully.

At first Erik wanted to fight against Damien; to push him away, to tell him he was okay, but he couldn't. Instead he clung to Damien like a child. And to his surprise, he felt his eyes begin to warm with tears.

"This sucks," he answered, his voice shaky. A small laugh escaped his lips at the obvious understatement. "This really sucks."

He leaned closer into Damien as he tried to get his breathing under control. But it was too late, Erik had begun to cry. The more he tried to control himself, the worse it got. There was embarrassment and shame. First from accidentally outing himself to the entire school and the for appearing so weak in front of Damien. Erik was strong, he never cried. The last time had been at Jack's funeral, but before that it had to have been at least three years. Maybe that was why he cried so much that time; all of the tears had built up and were now evacuating while they could. Whatever it was, it wasn't stopping. And it hurt, it hurt a lot. But all he could do was gasp and mumble out incoherent sentences.

"I just wanted...I don't know, I-I...this sucks." He wiped the tears face, but there was no point in doing so when he knew more would come after.

Damien held onto Erik, rocked back and forth to soothe his boyfriend, and kissed his head several times. He nodded and understood those feelings.

"I know," He wiped the tears off of Erik's face. "Everything isn't right and you just wanted simple, just them, and Zoey pushed it. And...Aphrodite idiotic loud mouth running off."

Damien hushed him a few times to try to calm Erik down, but he never thinks of him differently. Damien let Erik weep, expressing him, and held him in his arms. No matter what, he didn't want to let Erik bottle himself up or destroy himself up, and continues to just be here.

"Anything else you'd like to say, my Night?" Damien wanted to be sure Erik let it all out before he fell asleep.

He wouldn't know what to expect, but he loves him this much to be here. Erik nestled his head into the crook of Damien's neck. He held him as tight as he possibly could. Right now, he was only person he wanted to see. In the middle of all of his distress, he felt warmth. A deep caring for Damien brought on by his kindness. No one had ever done anything like Damien was doing, but that was probably because no one had ever seen him cry. Gradually, he began to calm himself. At least enough to talk. He turned his head to the side so that he could speak.

"Why can't things just be easy for once? Why?" Erik sighed and wiped the tears from his face, this time no more came. All that was left was the occasional sniffle or gasp. "You know, if I wasn't crying, this moment would be so wonderful. But something's always got to mess up our wonderful moments, doesn't it?" Erik pulled away so that he could look Damien in the eye. "I'm not going to let any good moments go by again, this...this secret thing is over now so we don't have to hide. We can do whatever we want. We can be happy." The words sounded unconvincing coming from his mouth, but he tried his best to believe them. "What else would I like to say; I don't know what else I want to say, but I know what I want to do. I want to do this forever," he started to lean back into Damien, but then realized he'd forgotten something, "minus the crying," he added.

Damien was glad Erik was freeing himself, it eased some tension to know his boyfriend was willing to say something or make it seem alright again, and helped out a lot. He smiled and heard out Erik's talking normally now. He kept cradling him, but he loved doing this anyway.

"Erik, to me, this is a wonderful moment. All it matters to me is that we're together in anyway we can. I don't care if it's all secrecy or hiding. I was happy enough to be with you." He sighed happily to see Erik's calmness, "I changed you in a good way without even trying because we're boyfriends here. You're nothing of what Zoey claims you to be and I refused to believe what she says. I see both side of the story. When Zoey trashed talk about you, there were things left out and didn't make sense. I refused to see you any different than who I have seen." He smiled, "You, Erik Night, are the most caring, gentle, protective, sweet, handsome, and amazing boyfriend I have ever had in my life." That right there was the most important thing to Damien and how things should be.

No matter what, he's thankful to Nyx giving him someone to love and love back. He wasn't too sure how he would have been in a relationship with Erik if Jack was still alive or not. But, it all worked out for Damien and Erik. The next thing that Damien said almost made him cry again. Now that he was in an emotional mood, every moment was enhanced.

"Thank you Damien," he whispered, "thank you so much. Sometimes it seems like you're the only one that actually sees me. Everyone else just assumes..." Erik sighed. He rested his head on Damien's shoulder for a second before sitting back up to give him a kiss. "Well, at least it's over now. I guess." Erik's eyes widened as he thought of one other problem. "Wait a minute, what about the teachers, what about my job?" He wondered what would happen when the other teachers found out-and they would find out.

That was another reason why Erik hadn't wanted anyone except for Damien's group to know. Teacher student relationships were against too many codes to count. Even if he was only two years older than Damien, it would still be frowned upon and he could possibly lose his job. But Erik was a Tracker, they couldn't kick him, they needed him. Damien on the other hand...what would happen to him? They'd probably ship him off to some school in another city or state away from both his friends, his family, and his Night. Damien nodded and paused to the question he couldn't really answer much to himself. He feared that deeply...Erik or him being pulled away by laws. Weren't Vampyres different than humans? He continued to cradle Erik in his arms and thought about it deeply. He hasn't answered Erik yet, but he wander his thoughts, the deeper it became he clenched tighter on Erik's and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I've heard rumors about vamprye with fledgling, but it's unknown to me around that subject. However..." Damien wasn't too sure, but he knew one of the ways to avoid things, "The bond would stop others from taking us or separating us. I'm not sure if it's wise right now or how it'll affect us personally." Damien couldn't shake the thoughts, he begged Nxy to save them this time and hoped it will all worked out. "We'll figh-"

Door knocking has interrupted his upcoming sentence and Damien jerked up his head. He hung onto Erik as much he could and feared.

"Damien! It's Phoebe! I wanted to say congratulations for being with Erik! Can I come in and meet your boyfriend personally this time?"

The mention of the bond made Erik's heart skip a beat. To bond with Damien, to drink his blood. God, he could only imagine. Ever since their date, Damien's blood has been on his mind, although he had mentioned to hide it away. But this new mention brought his thirst right back to the surface. He'd never tasted it fresh before, not from a human or vampyre. Even the thought of it brought him pleasure, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a noisy knock at the door. Erik jumped, prepared to move, but Damien held him closer to prevent it. When he heard Phoebe's voice, he relaxed but felt a tad bit of annoyance. He was still having trouble getting the picture of Damien and Phoebe's kiss out of his mind. He had nothing against the kid and felt a little bad for his biased attitude, but guilt couldn't change feelings. Erik pulled away from Damien to wipe his eyes one more time then got up to open the door.

"Hey," he greeted casually then walked back to sit on his bed.

Phoebe smiled and joined into the room as he shuts the door. Damien calmed down a little after seeing it was just one of his gay friend that he doesn't mind much...as long the girliest action wouldn't get out of hand. Phoebe folded his hands in front.

"You guys are now the biggest subject today and now, it's been a while we had a student dating a teacher and honestly, you two are the best pairing in years!" He giggled.

Damien jolted up as he sat up and blinked. Did he hear it was a good thing for a student to date a teacher? He thought about it how Zoey had a short relationship with a teacher, of course, cheating too. It was like...a normal thing.

"Wait...we can actually date teachers?"

Phoebe nodded, "As long the teachers doesn't know, it's fine with us students. No one cares who you really date as long you're happy. Just don't get caught by the teachers." He blinked.

"But how are we going to keep the teachers from finding out?" Erik asked out loud.

The teachers were just as gossipy as the children were and struggled to keep their noses out of anything good. It was too late to tell everyone he wasn't dating Damien, he'd made that painfully obvious by hopping up on a chair and shouting it out to a good portion of the school. By now the school hallways were sure to be buzzing with the news. Who was to stop one of them from telling a teacher saying it as loudly as he had. Oh. Things did get around quickly at the school. That was the problem, but maybe it could be the solution too.

"Quick, text the Twins and Aphrodite too. Tell them to text everyone else warning them to keep it quiet or...or..."

"You'll have them expelled!" Erik snapped his fingers at Phoebe's quick thinking.

"There we go!" He held his hand out and they high-fived.

Damien blinked and couldn't believe how Erik and Phoebe easily got along as a team or friends. He admired the way they're getting along and being proud of them, especially Erik. Phoebe already pulled out his phone and texted the powerful teen girls, but Erik was still patting his pockets, searching for his own Where had he put the thing? Damien pulled out his phone and glanced up at Erik.

"Your phone is in your desk drawer, Erik." Erik eyes snapped up to meet Damien's; first they widened with surprise then narrowed with suspicion.

How did he know where it was? Knowing that Erik doesn't easily keep track of his phone easily and uses his tracking devices to locate anything or mainly Erik. Damien joined in and texted the rest of the popular students he already managed to get a hold of.

"I would have never thought of that, good thinking, Erik and Phoebe!" He chuckled and winked at the both of them.

Erik was easily distracted and didn't spend much time thinking about the phone situation. It would be dealt with with a quick scavenger hunt later on when Damien left the room. Erik took his phone from the desk drawer and began to text. He had a lot of phone numbers although none of them were from friends. All were related to past school projects and dates. He scrolled hurriedly past each teacher's name he saw and added each student name in his contacts list to the text. The text was short, sweet, and direct; Mention Damien and Erik, get expelled. Truly he didn't have the power to expel anyone, but who needed to know that? And if the time did come, he was sure that he could pull some strings. After all, it was one student's words against a teacher's and at least a couple hundred students. Yeah, he already knew how that would turn out. Erik gave a sigh of a relief as his last text was sent. He placed his hands over his eyes and let out a small laugh. Maybe this would work out after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Damien just couldn't believe it almost the entire school knew and the students were definitely keeping their mouth shut around teachers. If the students wanted to talk about them, they would call them the Drama Literature and teachers would automatically assume it must be the latest book or something. They would just ignore those discussion or conversation like no big deal. Damien hasn't been any happier since then. He got to hold Erik's hand in public as long there wasn't any other teachers nearby and it was safe to do.

He's humming and entered into their room, "Hello Erik."

Erik's smile was instant at the sound of Damien's voice. He turned around slowly, finishing the last page of the chapter in New Moon. It was a hilarious parody of the real vampyre. In this book, vampyres sparkled and attracted ever girl they saw. If only it was like that in real life. When he went outside it was terribly uncomfortable and if a human girl ever found out that he hid away from the sun like a bat and drank blood, she would get the hell out as soon as she could. Erik set the book down with a sigh at its ridiculousness. That was a series that always lightened his mood.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted.

After a few weeks being Damien's boyfriend, he was no comfortable and used to their routine. He crossed the room to give him a quick kiss on the lips then allowed his hands to rest on Damien's hips.

"Was just reading one of that Meyer lady's books," he rolled his eyes with a smile. "You know how that is." Erik was just leaning in for another kiss when there was a knock at the door.

What? Were people under the impression that they were hosting an eternal party? It definitely seemed like someone was always interrupting their fun with a knock. And if they were going to act like it was a party, they could at least bring some good blood to drink.

"Gay Power! Gay Power! Gay Power!" a muffled voice shouted from the other side of the door. Erik looked to Damien with a horror-filled expression.

"Oh who could that be?" He rushed to the door and threw it open. "Aphrodite for god's sake, you don't have to shout it out to the entire world!" His words sliced through her shouts and for a moment she was thrown off balance, but she quickly regained composure.

"Oh come on, it's not like everybody doesn't know that you're Gay Boy 2.0 anyway." With that she slipped past Erik and into the room leaving him stunned.

Damien really enjoyed their comfortable relationship, but until Aphrodite knocked that door. The romantic was over in an instant. He felt like threatening her to never come here unless it was emergency, however, she hasn't done anything to upset Erik personally or threatening secrets. It wasn't a big deal anymore. He crossed his arms and watched Erik and Aphrodite in their short and quick conversation.

"You know, Aphrodite, Erik and I usually spend our time here and coming here like you please is kind of ruining it."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop it gay boy. You have plenty of time to do all the gay shit you want to do with this Erik here. He isn't going anywhere that's for sure." She scoffed. Damien somehow felt the need to call for his affinity to just push her away, but he couldn't.

"So, what brings you here other than trying to chant off our lovely relationship to the world?" One of his eyebrows went up.

Damien never liked judging people or going against them if he needed to, but there were times he didn't mind about Aphrodite in class and she can be smart about a few things here and there. It's just the fact when she acts like she is in control and wants everything to go her way. It was never about others' feelings about things and Damien hated that. He liked it when she controlled him from time to time, but a hundred percent? It has gotten annoying for him. He managed to use her virginity threats perfectly well.

"So I was wondering, how quiet do we have to keep this? Because..." she whipped out her phone and pressed a few buttons before turning back to the two, "My finger is hovering over the send button of a twitter post and it's dying for the green light-oh, by the way, it's a twitter post that has a little bit to do with you guys' relationship." She tilted her head to the side and Erik immediately knew that a little meant a lot.

"No," he answered sternly, "no, no, no, no. Quiet mean that nobody hears about it. No!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Come on, you know nobody really cares about you two."

"Then why do you need to say anything."

"Well I can't let anybody say it first idiot," she said as if this were obvious.

Erik shook his head in disbelief and turned away from her. Two seconds and his nerves were already fried. "Are you trying to ruin my life Aphrodite?" he asked.

"Aw Erik, how could you even suggest something like that?" she batted her eyelashes innocently, "You know I'm all for this gay stuff. Gay Power-"

"Oh my god! I'm done, I'm done!" Erik raised his hands up in defeat and backed away so that Damien could step up.

Damien shook his head, couldn't believe the nerves Aphrodite got going on, and sighed. He called out his air affinity and caused the phone to slip away from her hand into his hands.

He smirked, "You know what's funny? I know you're still a virgin." He laughed coldly, "I could type up saying you admit you're still one or I could easily tell anyone, Aphrodite. You know I would."

Damien never liked it when Erik was hurt or worried or anything negative relation. He would do anything to make it right and he waited to see what Aphrodite could do or to handle. Damien playfully waved Aphrodite's phone and she can't even stop him against his gift. Aphrodite jumped when the phone was whipped away from her. Damnit. She'd forgotten Damien was one of Nix's pets.

"Give it back!" she shouted, but then she heard the next thing he said and shut her mouth immediately. Talk of her virginity always shut her up. "I-I...You-you...well, I won't be one for long gay boy! And I'll get back at your for that. Now give me my phone!" She lunged at Damien to grab the phone back, but only ended up looking more foolish.

On the sidelines, Erik was laughing. Almost as good as seeing Zoey bested was seeing Aphrodite bested. Sensing that she was the butt of the joke this time, Aphrodite drew back and attempted to look graceful.

"Hey, if you say a word about me, I'll get Zoey on my side-oh yeah bitch, I've got an affinity friend too and she's looking to kick some gay ass. We'll get both of you."

Damien managed a perfect sway away from Aphrodite's attack and enjoyed her freaking out reaction. He hardly said a word when she demanded for her phone back due to a threat. However, when she drew out Zoey's name and getting her involved. He knew he can't change things too much. He glanced at her phone in his palm and thought about it. He loved Erik more than anyone, but how long could he truly protect him for? Until he's eighteen or a full fledgling adult?

"And you forget about the others like the Twins and Stevie Rae. They're on our side, so basically...you're defenseless, Aphrodite. I know bunch of other secrets that no one knows about too and I'm sure you don't want to go down and be humiliated by one little thing after another each day. You tell, I'll tell too, and we'll both be screwed up." He scoffed into a creepy laughter. Of course, Damien observed how Erik acted and learned it on his own to be good at acting. He was able to play evil or be a girl. Damien got a side no one knew about, but he usually hides it to avoid it. "Besides, you know Darius is stubborn about traditional, marriage first and then sex. He won't even propose to you until you're an adult." Damien smirked, he knew Darius at the back of his hand and how much of a failure Aphrodite truly was to lose her virginity.

Aphrodite face flushed with anger. Suddenly her tone grew serious and her eyes narrowed in warning.

"You don't know what you're doing do you gay boy? I promise you that it wouldn't be a good idea to make an enemy of me." She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "This right here? This is war. Nix's pet, Darius, me, and all of Zoey's teachers buds against your twice-dead crew. We'll see who wins."

With that, Aphrodite turned on her heel and left. Erik looked to Damien and hurried to reassure him.

"Don't worry about her, it's not like she can really do anything. I mean, she doesn't even have friends anymore." He gave a happy smile encouraging Damien to return it. A lot had happened since they'd started dating and so far they'd made it through it all, Erik wasn't going to let Aphrodite stop them. If she wanted war then she would have it, Erik only hoped that she knew how high the stakes could get. He didn't want to hurt anybody, only defend himself in Damien, but if hurting others was what it would take, then he would. Without hesitation.

Damien didn't react much with Aphrodite's warning and held her cell phone carefully. He watched her off and felt comforting in Erik's word.

"I'm fine, Erik. She still hasn't retrieved her phone back and failed to see how anyone can even go on her side." His eyes rolled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "However, she forgets this," Damien slowly smiled again, "I'm a teacher's pet too. I'm one of the top students in my class especially fencing course." He shrugged, "Like you said, don't worry about her. She failed too much anyway."

Damien glanced up cheerfully like he always does, now he's finally feeling better of himself again. He's confident that Aphrodite won't have to create a war, but technically, the only friends Aphrodite has was Zoey and Zoey only does it to get what she wanted. Lastly, he wasn't too sure how Zoey was doing since the arguments. Erik was surprised by the surety in Damien's words. Was that why Nix had chosen him? Because his faith was so overwhelmingly strong in everything? The ability to see everything turning out alright like Damien did was something Erik lacked. Right now, he could only see surviving the next to seconds and the rest was as good as a mystery.

"We'll see," he replied vaguely.

Honestly, Aphrodite had made him a little nervous. When she got riled up, she could certainly make waves if she wanted to. Erik would just have to try and keep his faith strong like Damien always did. Or better yet, get his mind off of it.

"Let's not talk about her anymore," he said, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted-"

The door burst open revealing 110 pounds of curls and smiles, "Hey y'all I just wanted check and see how you guys were doin' with all of the craziness." Stevie Rae hurried over to Damien and gave him a nice big hug. "Aw bud, it was rough in their wasn't it? Well, I'm here now." She released Damien and turned to Erik who was still trying to figure out why he hadn't thought to lock the door. "Um actually, Stevie Rae, we were kind of-"

"Yeah, I know how upset y'all must be. And Damien was talking about how lonely we'd left him," she gave him a pout, "so I thought I'd pop on in!"

A pair of synchronized footsteps sounded seconds later and then came the voices to match. Erik knew who they were before he saw their faces.

"So what are you guys up to in here?" Shaunee asked poking her head through the doorway.

"Did we miss the good B.B.M.T scene yet or is it soon to come?" Erin asked.

"The what?" asked Erik.

"Brokeback Mountain!" they shouted at the same time then did a little bump and grind.

Erik turned to Stevie Rae, his expression one of sheer horror.

"Oh yeah, I brought friends," she explained nonchalantly then rushed back to Damien to hug him some more.

Damien didn't exactly expect Stevie Rae and the twins to suddenly join into their rooms. He never imagined they were going all perk-ified on him and everything. He wasn't even sure much about the hugs going on here and almost fell off the bed clumsy. He managed to stable his feets and walked over to Erik to avoid any more hugging from the girls.

"Uh, guys, we were kind of hoping to be alone actually and-"

"Why do ya want to? You were complainin' about being alone and how upset ya were." Stevie Rae interrupted.

Damien sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, for a month that was and now, Erik and I are kind of talking about something important."

Erin gasped in excitement, "So you did the B.B.M.T. scene already?"

"Can we see it?" Shaunee pitched in.

Damien slapped his face and wondered how he even became friends with them at all, "We've been doing that for about a couple of weeks, Erin and Shaunee. Now, I politely request that you-"

"Oh my goddess Nyx, we missed it!" Shaunee pouted.

"I told you we should have came right away!" Erin pestered.

Damien still couldn't believe it, "...DO YOU MIND WE HAVE SOME SOLITUDE JUNCTURE?" He already lost his patience.

The twins muttered to figure out why he was already upset about and Stevie Rae bounced her head back to see their Damien wasn't in a mood for company.

"Well sorry, we didn't know we were intrudin' or nothin'." She stepped away from Damien but kept her same big smile. "We'll leave you alone if that's what y'all really-"

"What?" Erin shrieked, "this is too good to leave."

"They love us, they love us!" Shaunee nodded her head and was about to tell Stevie Rae not to worry when she noticed Erik's death glare.

He looked at one girl, then the next, each time he gaze was rock hard and impossible to misinterpret.

"On second thought twin, d-don't we have some shopping to do?" Erin nodded her head and made a beeline for the door. "It was nice talkin' to you Damien," Stevie Rae commented then gave him one last hug. "If you're ever feelin' lonely like you were before, just call me okay? Or actually," she looked to Erik with a warm smile, "I don't think we have much to worry about there anymore. Good luck."

Once she'd left the room, Erik hurried to lock the door this time then returned back to Damien. "Good goddess, your friends are really...friendly aren't they?" He paused for a moment, "But that's not a bad thing. I wish I had friends like that sometimes."

People hardly ever noticed the fact that Erik was a little short on friends. They just assumed that he was was always talking to somebody and so friendly that he must have friends, that wasn't the case. At the moment, all he really had was Damien. Damien chuckled and settled down finally. He was glad the door was finally being alone for once. His arms wrapped around his superman's waist and smiled.

"Then, let's get you some friends. Why don't you join me for the gay community club? They're holding on at the end of the month in town and you can make friends there too. Phoebe invited me and his new crushee and he said I can bring you too. So, you can make friends there." He suggested to Erik.

Of course, right now, all he could think of was kissing Erik just to make the reality disappear again. Everything was so much of a drama for them, but he didn't care much about it. Erik was all his and no one else's.

"Gay community club? Well, I don't know. I mean-I..." There wasn't any way of turning Damien done without seeming like a homophobic hypocrite.

He couldn't lie to himself, the reason he didn't want to go was specifically because the people there were gay. He'd finally managed to accept that he was attracted to guys but the label that it came with was hard to handle. But it wasn't like he could just start avoiding every non-straight person he met now. Considering the fact that Damien was pretty active in the community that would be a pretty impractical goal. Besides, wasn't he the one who had just finished telling everybody that he was okay with the way he was? That being bi was no big deal? No one would believe it if he himself didn't.

"Alright," he answered quickly before he could go back on his words. "I-I'll go. And I'll love it...Maybe." Whatever Damien was into, Erik was determined to be into with him-or at least try to be. He did trust him. If he thought that this 'club' would be good for Erik, then it would be...He hoped.

Damien woke up early while Erik was sleeping so he took a shower. He was just so excited to take Erik somewhere today. He was quiet and hoping to get breakfast early. Damien never thought of getting Erik to a club, especially a gay club. It was where there was so many people who are gay or raised by gay parents was a proud society. He often went there at least once a month or when evil weren't attacking violently. He hasn't been there since a week before Stevie Rae died into the whole transformation of Red Vamprye and all. Damien managed to get out of their room and snuck back in with bowls of cereal and a couple of glass of milk for them.

Erik woke up smiling for two reasons. One, Damien had brought him breakfast meaning that he didn't have to move a muscle, and two, it was the first day of the weekend...meaning that he didn't have to move a muscle. It had been a week since they'd made war with Aphrodite and Damien had come up with the idea of bringing him to his gay community club. He had actually managed to get semi-excited through the week. At least it was better than sitting inside all day or pretending to like the other teachers. Ever since he'd come out the other teachers had become a source of nervousness for him and nothing else.

"Morning babe," he greeted, rolling over in bed to first take one of the bowls out of his hands then give him a kiss. "We're going to that place today right?" he asked between gulps.

Count Chochula, his favorite. Blood would be better though-blood from a very specific source. Erik's eyes traveled up to meet Damien's warm brown ones. Would his blood be as warm? Wait, what was he saying, what was he thinking about? His heart panged with fear and he felt disgust when he realized just how much his mouth had begun to water. Damien was too young and too...too everything. They couldn't do that; never. Never. Damien smiled and nodded to answer Erik's question.

"Yup and it'll be a lot of fun. They have games activities and trivias and bunch of things. Even some popular food made from some of the members." Damien chewed on his trix cereal, "Hey, I bet Will is going to be there! We meet up and exchange some talk about our boyfriends. Now, he gets to meet you!" Damien giggled.

It something new and he was curious how Erik will react seeing and meeting those people. He even remembered Will was a closest friend he ever had and that friend never cared if he was a fledgling or not, they were proud to be gay no matter what, and stand out proudly. Of course, he started to notice Erik new behavior and wondered.

"You alright, Erik?" He blinked a couple of times.

Erik struggled to push down the urge. On occasion he felt this way when he passed a human on the street, but never about a fellow vampyre. Damien just looked so open, the way he tilted his head to the sound which elongated his neck and made it look even more inviting. Oh goddess, he wanted it so bad. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. No, no, he had to stop this. The way he was feeling was visible on his face. He had been hoping that Damien wouldn't notice when he heard his question.

"Uh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Erik gave him a happy grin in hopes of disguising his feelings. He did his best to latch onto something else, something to get his mind off of the taste of Damien's blood, his teeth sinking into that soft, pale skin...

"Who's Will?" he blurted out.

It was the first thing he could think to ask. Damien was uncertain about Erik and his unusual behavior, but he can't exactly figure out why he won't express himself. Of course, he didn't understand much to Erik's situation and all that.

He smiled along, "Oh, Will is one of the gay human and he's been a great friend to me every time I show up there. We used to meet up before I changed into a fledgling and surprisingly, he was rather glad I was still exist at all than dead." Damien chuckled, "He's an actor, but not that great. He just does it for fun and spends a lot of time on studying for science. It's his big major and he goes there for share his latest inventions! He invented a device one time to write a poem and all you do is tell it two words you want and what emotions you want. It wrote out perfectly in English!" Damien continued to eat more of his cereal.

"So you and Will are close," he said knowing fully well that his comment was a redundant one.

He just wanted Damien to keep talking, it helped when he talked. What didn't help was when he was so close. Erik finished up the last of his cereal then headed over to the dresser to find something to wear.

"And when exactly are we going to this club? Soon?" As time passed Erik began to relax and it became easier for him to breath.

He wasn't sure why he'd had any reaction to begin with honestly. Damien hadn't bled, he'd just been Damien. Something was happening to him and he wasn't quite sure that he liked it. But soon enough all thoughts of Damien's blood and blood in general disappeared from Erik's mind. There was nothing to worry about, he would be okay. That was something he was sure about. Damien agreed and recalled several memories with Will, but of course, they could only spend amount of time in a year.

"Oh, it's starting around nine at night. So, getting there right now would be a better idea. Which car should we take? The one I have now or yours?"

Damien was making sure everything would work out, he didn't care which car they rode in as long they get there somehow, and knowing that Will would be there. Sure, small attraction, but they never had any real connection to be compatible. Science and Literature did not mix well at all or inventor and fencer. It wasn't a good mix between the two, but everything else. They always enjoyed talking about their boyfriends and exchange comments and possibly leaving each other hanging about what they look like.

"And do you know where your cell phone is this time?" He even remembered too. Damien already had his own cell phone in his pocket to find anything, if needed to.

"We'll take your car, and yes, I do know where my cell phone is actually." Erik opened the top drawer of the dresser and rifled through his clothing until he found the cell phone.

Maybe not the most practical place to keep a cell phone, but at least he knew where it was. Since the drawer was already open, he pulled out a random shirt and a pair of jeans...then put it back. Erik had never been to a gay club let alone a straight one. Was there some sort dress code? Of course he knew that there wouldn't be some written unbreakable set of rules pasted on the front door, but what if he looked uncool or something. Erik couldn't handle looking uncool. But how cool were Damien's friends, was it like khakis and polos or suits? First impressions were the only ones people ever remembered, Erik didn't want to make the wrong one.

"Um Damien, do me a favor and...help me pick what to wear?" He resented the effeminacy of his question, but if it would get Damien's friends to like him, then that was okay.

Damien agreed with the car and figured it was better idea since he knew the way of getting there. While he watched Erik search for something to wear and all of a sudden request of suggestion to what to wear. He obviously stunned, what was he? His mother? He mentally rolled his eyes and joined up with Erik.

"Just be you, Erik. Personally, I like the shirt you wore last weekend." He giggled. "We all dress whatever is comfortable with ourselves, you know? It's not like an anime convention or business meeting we're going to. It's just ourselves." Damien found the shirt and tossed it over to Erik, "This will do. The shirt can match with any type of pants...except for the business pants." He shrugged.

Erik caught the shirt Damien threw at him and unballed it for analyzation. That shirt? That boring shirt that he'd thrown on when he'd had nothing else to wear? He raised an eyebrow at Damien but took it to the bathroom along with a pair of jeans to put on. After he'd changed, he came back to the room and stood in front of the mirror.

"Sure," he said, his voice overflowing with undertones, "If this is what you're into." He then headed for the door and opened it for Damien to walk through. Feeling fairly playful, he gave a small bow and waved his arm forward. "My lady."

It was always fun to mess with Damien, he didn't take things so seriously. Which made the couple a very strange one since Erik was offended by the slightest thing. Damien started to wonder if they should discuss about how to work their relationship out or not. He decided to forget for now and linked with Erik's arm as he cuddled up with him.

"Of course, my gentleman." He playfully went along.

Damien already adored Erik in the simple shirt and it was a typical t-shirt of black. Thankfully, their Mark were hidden by their hair and not having to worry about it too much.

"Should we bring an emergency blood bag or something?" Damien wondered...he liked to be prepared whenever he goes out to places, but he wasn't too sure about this.

All Damien could think of was being prepared for everything, nonstop, and he realized the exams weren't too far. He pushed it behind in his mind and kept remembering he's with Erik and cannot ruin their plans today. If he mess up, what would happen to them? He didn't need to education study right now. He needed some fun. Erik smiled at Damien's response and led him out the door. Then he mentioned blood. Almost instinctively, Erik licked his lips and his mouth began to water.

"No. No, we won't need that." They did.

He knew they would. If how thirsty he'd been lately was anything to judge by then yeah, they could definitely use a bag or two. But Erik didn't want Damien to know how out of control he'd been getting. It was embarrassing, an adult vampyre should be able to control his thirst. Besides, Erik didn't want him worrying like he knew he would. He refused to be the source of their problems. He'd just have to learn to deal with things on his own.

"Let's-."

From around the corner came a woman, an especially tall woman, an especially voluptuous woman. Lavender. Erik quickly withdrew his arm from Damien's and continued to walk but with an extra two feet between them.

"Oh, hi Lavender!" he greeted then hurried off before she could say a word back.

After coming out, he figured that their relationship would go from hidden to conspicuous, but it seemed that they'd only made it about 50% of the way. Damien figured Erik had the right to say no and trusted him on the no preparation. However, once the horrible English teacher showed up, it ruined his moment and he just kept walking the same direction in the same pace. He pretended that she was completely invisible. Damien never liked her much...actually, he hated the way she taught in class. Now, he began to wonder if studying right now would have been worth to avoid ruined moments. Once Lavender was no longer in the same hallway or in an earshot. Damien glared at Erik and couldn't believe how childish it was.

"You know, you could have just pretend to lecture me about the lessons you taught in class today." An annoyance hint in his voice and crossed arms. He finally caught up to Erik.

"Well sorry if I can't think of genius lies on the spot like you can," Erik huffed, slowing his pace to something more natural..

He was trying his best after all; even actors had trouble under pressure. Erik did his best to push Lavender out of his mind. It would be stupid to ruin their whole night arguing over a person neither of them cared about. There were more important things. Erik snatched up Damien's hand with unintentional roughness in an effort to force both himself and his date into a better mood. It was ridiculous how much of an effect Lavender had on him, but this time it wasn't because she was Lavender. It was because she was a teacher. And teachers reminded him of how strange and impractical his relationship with Damien was. He liked to pretend that everything was normal but it was the teachers who reminded him that it wasn't. Damien sighed and tried to find comfort in holding hands with Erik. He just wanted to have a relaxing night with his boyfriend and definitely not wanting to worry over teachers. He knew teachers' schedule and none of them ever dare to come the club he attends to. They were more afraid to get arrested for having sex with a minor of a human.

"I'm not a genius, Erik, I just study a lot and think ahead and be prepared about everything. If I was, then why am I even here?" He shrugged and managed a smile, "Besides, you do have a major influence in your acting skills with others. I like that." He wasn't kidding about that to Erik.'

"Thanks," Erik said instead of replying with a joke like he usually would then did his best to smile.

First the blood thing and now Lavender had him on edge. At the moment he wasn't his normal, chill self, he was nervous. After realizing how tightly he'd been holding Damien's hand, he softened his grip. His entire body had tensed up making it obvious that Erik was feeling off. As soon as they were outside he'd feel better. That was it, he just needed a little air. He led Damien down the stairs at the end of the hall then out the nearby door. It was still evening and a small amount of light lit the parking lot making it easier for Erik to find Damien's car. The old red car had been in bad shape when Damien got it but with a little help from the girls and Erik last summer, they'd spiffed it up with a new paint job and radio to replace the old one. Even Aphrodite had helped...and Jack. He'd been there too.

"Let's go," Erik said signalling for Damien to unlock the doors.

Damien felt much refresh to connect to his air and how natural they felt. He was so into it, he hardly noticed Erik much to feel of it, and noticed the car. It was giving him many memories of how things used to be...but he didn't regret it. The past was the past. He heard Erik's signaling and popped back to reality. He unlocked the door and unlocked the passenger's side.

"Get in and seat belts please." Damien smiled as he went into to buckle his seat belt. He started the car for it to run before they could go anywhere. He checked his reading on the car and nodded to be sure everything was set to go. "Phoebe and his date are coming soon. Phoebe said he already forgot what car I drive." His eyes rolled, "I hope you don't mind." He sheepishly smiled.

Erik laughed at Damiens seat belt reminder. "Dying from an unclipped seatbelt would be a real waste of immortality huh?" When Damien mentioned Phoebe, his reaction was a gleeful one. After helping them in their time of need, Phoebe had become an ally instead of an enemy in Erik's eyes. Now he was actually starting to like the kid. "No problem," he assured.

There was a small pause as they waited in silence then Erik reached over and turned on the radio. "Born This Way," blared from the speakers. Erik couldn't help but chuckle at the irony before changing it to the next station which was of course playing "Fireworks". Fate would have its way. Damien nodding his head, having some fun with the music that has been around for about a year at least. He loved what Erik picked, better than Phoebe has picked last time in the car. His fingers dancing on the wheel, waiting for new couple to pop up anymore, and he had the urge to sing. He knew he can't sing very well, but he just says the world.

"...if you only knew, what's the secret holds inside of you, you, you..." He ended up humming, his mind was too focus about how Jack and him would sing for the hell of it and have fun.

They even had a song of their own...with Last Friday Night and that song hurts him personally now. It took serious effort for Erik to not laugh when Damien began to sing. His silliness lightened the mood and erased away any leftover nerves Erik might have had. Soon enough he was singing with Damien. He knew that his crackling alto and damien's shaky falsetto could be clearly heard but couldn't muster up enough empathy to care. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught outside when their voices shattered windows and cracked the asphalt would just have to deal. Unfortunately, a loud knock on the window interrupted the duet causing Erik to jump. He turned to find Phoebe and his date covering their ears and snickering as they peered into the car. Erik reached back and unlocked the door.

"Hey there Phoebe and friend," he greeted "We were planning to make this album just the two of us, but I'm sure we could find room if you're looking for some green." He waggled his eyebrows humorously at the two inviting them in on his joke.

Phoebe giggled and holding his date's arm. His date was good looking blond with beautiful yellow eyes. His face was absolutely adorable as if he's two years than Damien, but actually the same age as Damien. Damien turned his head back and smiled to see them.

He remembered Phoebe mentioning the name, "Oh, hey Phoebe and George!" He grinned, "Get in you two. We have a club to attend to and have fun tonight."

The couple eagerly joined into the back of the and once Damien heard their seat belt click, he drove out of the parking lot, and smiled calmly.

George whispered to Phoebe, "Oh, my gosh, the cutest couple in the world and we're with them tonight!" He giggled.

Phoebe gleefully smiled and they snuggled up during the ride. Erik looked George over as inconspicuously as he could. If appearances were anything to judge by, he seemed like a decent kid. There wasn't anything to worry about though. Seeing how Phoebe had had a crush on Damien before, it was obvious that he had good tastes in men...and let's just say that the whispered compliment didn't hurt, but Erik didn't dare comment knowing that it was one he wasn't meant to hear.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked conversationally as Damien took off.

He wasn't sure how long it would be to the club and he wasn't all too keen on sitting in silence the entire way. George blinked and smiled at the question. He soothed Phoebe's face and remembered the day of being asked out.

"We've been together for about four days now." They giggled.

"How about you, Erik?" George wondered.

Damien couldn't believe he forgot about their relationship's status and all how it began. He just focused on driving and listening at the same time. Phoebe was definitely a snuggler to the fact he acts very girl-ish.

"Yeah, everyone's been wondering how long you two been a couple and all the latest news!" Phoebe added in as he nodded.

Erik looked to Damien and narrowed his eyes in thought. They hadn't been dating long but he'd already forgotten the date.

"Uh five weeks maybe...no, four, three. Three I think?" He looked to Damien for confirmation. "Yes, three." A shameful tint rose in his cheeks as he realized how long it had taken him to come up with an answer.

He never really thought about those things. They were just in a relationship, the dates during that time didn't really matter. Did they? Erik hoped to Nyx that Damien wasn't the 'three week' anniversary type of guy. Maybe something for Valentine's Day and his birthday, but-it really wasn't that important was it. Erik glanced back at Phoebe. He was sure to know about things like that. They'd definitely need to do a little talking. Damien's fingers curled tightly on the steering wheeling, hoping Erik wasn't much of a keep up to date or get mad at him over little things, and personally, it wasn't his thing. He just drove until they arrived to the club. Of course, bunch of people were either in holding hands or carrying in a poster or their latest work that shows normality in any society. Damien parked and Phoebe and George already disappeared into the building. Damien requested his air to cool down his way and eased off the tension on the wheel. He snuggled up with Erik's arm once they got out of the car and his eyes were all over the places. Inside, it was like living on campus, only gigantic! It was like being on campus plus carnival, minusing clowns and rides that was. The place had couches in some area, some had dancing games or pool billard games or ping pong or beer pong games. Anything that anyone could truly think of for the fun for the night. It was definitely exciting. Many people were having the time of their lives and being gay or supporting gay. The club was nothing like Erik had expected. All of the games and activities-he'd imagined it to be just a few friends sitting around and doing nothing. This was much better.

"Wow," he exclaimed as he took in all of the sights. "This is awesome." Although he was the newbie there and Damien was the expert he couldn't help but lead.

Everywhere he looked there was someone or something to pique his curiosity. The LGBT flag was a rainbow which was a big hint but he hadn't expected them to be so literally diverse. Erik hadn't been around many people who were anything else but straight, but here they all were and most of them looked so...normal. He hadn't realized just how ignorant he was until that moment.

"Damien!" someone called from behind interrupting Erik's aimless wandering.

He couldn't walked around that place all day without talking to a single person, but luckily, someone talked to him first. A tall human who was dark skin with a cheerful smile, good brown afro, and somewhat slimming. He waved cheerfully at the two couple since he recognized one of them. He had a bright pair of hazel eyes. His voice was deep to catch everyone's attention, but a welcoming one.

"Ah, Damien's boyfriend! It's finally nice to meet Jack for once!" He giggled.

Damien bit his lip and forgot that he hasn't been here in a while.

"Hey Will," He chuckled, "No, um, this is Erik. Jack passed away."

Will blinked and didn't expect that. "Well darn my will! I'm sorry to hear that, Damien...but, I'm glad to see you finally bring a boyfriend this time." Will joyfully set out his hand to greet Erik, "It's great to meet you, Erik." He smiled in a friendliest way he could be.

Erik cleared his throat uncomfortably. He knew that it had only been a small slip-up on Will's part but it still reminded him of the fact that he wasn't Jack. Even if he'd gotten used to being bisexual, he hadn't gotten used to that.

"Nice to meet you too, Will," he replied before returning Will's smile with one of his own. "Damien's been talking about you." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he recalled the things Damien had said about Will.

He was looking forward to seeing some display of the craziness Damien had suggested earlier. At the mention of Will's inventions, he had been a little skeptical, but seeing was believing after all and Erik was ready to see. The things described made it sound as if Will had some sort of affinity, but he was human. Right? Erik gave a brief check for a mark. He was human. Will nodded proudly about his inventions and gasped at the reminder of his work.

"Oh, yes! Oh, my gosh! You two should come and see! I'm not spoiling it right now, but I think it's the best work I've done with my friend. She's here too," He nodded, "Damien, I know you'll like this invention the most!" He giggled.

Damien blinked and he was very curious. He glanced up at Erik and shrugged.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to see it. Point the way!"

Will nodded and gestured them the way to the side of the building, passing by the ping pong sections were, and the refreshments too. Will was too excited to share his latest invention. Erik raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms at the mention of one of Will's inventions but his humouring smile remained. Although his doubt was large, his curiosity was even larger. He didn't protest when Will dove into the crowd shouting back for them to follow. The crowds pressed in on them making it difficult to keep up with Will who hurried ahead of them with obvious excitement. Erik held onto Damien so that they didn't get separated but Will was a lost cause. Still somehow they managed to find him again near the back of the room. There a small crowd of people had gathered around some of display. It was nearly quiet except for the low whispers of the friends and a girl who stood in the center yelling out over the people. From where they stood it was impossible to see her because of her short stature and her voice was somewhat muted by the thick barrier of people that blocked the sound. Erik slipped through the crowd to the front where Will stood next to a the girl waved his hands around some 'thing' on the table, but upon seeing his friends he broke away and interrupted her with her own introduction.

"This is Kim," he said pointing to the girl who was now in plain view.

Erik had already known she was short, but he had realized she was that short. She couldn't be any taller than 5'2 though it was obvious she was at least eighteen years old. Her entire body was splattered with brown freckles that framed her thick-rimmed glasses and receded into her thick black hair. Even though her face was a serious one, Erik could tell by the lax way she dressed that she wasn't the type to be all work and no play. Damien couldn't believe the rush and how fast Will has gotten over the years. What have they been doing in the school gym? Force kids to run faster than they could ever do in an average life time? He pushed that off in his mind and held onto Erik through and finally getting to the display table for once! He remembered Will mentioned about Kim before, but not all much. Will was eagerly excited to share their latest invention and he picked up in his arms as he cradled it.

"Check it out guys!" In Will's arm, he was literally holding a baby that looked very adorable with those wide oval eyes with light hair. Even baby clothes on this one and cannot tell the gender either. "We created a robotic baby and allow the baby to actually grow instantly to whatever age you want them to be. You can even take care of this one like a real baby! You can feed them with real food, milk, water, and all that. You can still do the same thing, change diapers only they won't stink much, and so much more!" Will pointed out.

Damien's eyes widen at such advancement of the technologies and all of a sudden, seeing Will's skills improved over time to gain such realistic work done on a robotic work. When Erik saw the thing Will held in his arms, he couldn't help but gasp. It looked almost identical to a human child except for a bit of unfinished wiring that hung out from the back.

"You made that?" he asked in complete and utter awe.

The sight of the 'baby' was at first unsettling but then he grew used to it and all that was left was a feeling of amazement. Erik had not expected to find people who could do something so amazing at such a small event. This had to be an affinity. But humans couldn't have those could they? Erik crossed his arms his arms and shrugged shooting an incredulous look in Will's direction.

"How did you do that?" he asked, "What's the catch?" There had to be something wrong with the machine, it couldn't be that human. Could it?

Damien admired the work and details on the baby and observed it even closer at much interests. He never imagined anyone could be close to be any more realistic than this! Will chuckled at Erik's response.

"How did I do that? My mom works at SAS Institute Company and my dad works at China's State Intellectual Property Office. Kim's field in technical which helped out a lot and I had good experience working in technologies and Robotic team in school." He chuckled, "So, we managed to plot it out for three months and came out perfectly."

Erik shook his head still in disbelief. "That's amazing," he said finally voicing his thoughts.

Damien nodded and adored the baby already. On his mind, he was already imagining to have one of those some day, and might be able to have a sense of "family" that most gay men here always wanted without needing to get it through adoption or surrogate mothers. Will sets the baby down to sit down and used the wiring from its back to do something. Slowly, the baby clothes has transformed to a preschool clothes as the baby grew between three to four years old. The face became mature, legs developed stronger, and just a little engine noise to show work at progress. It turned out to be a lovely three to four years old boy on this very table. Will smiled proudly with Kim to their hard work. But Will wasn't done yet and began to fiddle with the wires near the back of the baby. Slowly its face and body stretched and morphed until the baby transformed into something entirely different. Erik was startled by the sudden change and jumped backwards. He looked to Damien who was eating all of that sciencey stuff up and was totally enthralled by everything the couple said. Erik remained quiet for a moment as he watched Will and Kim show of their creation and also watched Damien as he watched Will. It wouldn't be too presumptuous to assume that since Will was at the club he was gay or at least bisexual. Then again, he could be a straight transgendered guy. Erik hoped that answer was the correct one. A tiny bit of suspicion had wiggled its way into Erik's mind. He couldn't tell Damien of course. Then he'd be declared a 'stage five clinger' yet again by his second mate in one year. Erik didn't want his new boyfriend seeing him that way, so for now, he'd keep his jealousy hidden.

"Do you have anymore supergenius friends to show me or is this where the intelligence stops?" Erik glanced around the room. "Where's the food in this place? It's like a mall, they should have a map."

Damien was happy to see one of the latest invention through Will, but also surprised to see Kim involved this time. Considering with good helps Will has gotten into, anything was possible for them to create, and he couldn't shake that image out of his head where him and Erik would raise those little robotic babies. It was something unique to him personally, but he never said much of a word about it. Will blinked at Erik's question as if it was so obvious and he pointed at the table next to this.

"Did you not see the refreshment over there? It has a pattern, it goes from entrance or exit to meet up people or friends to games to refreshments to display shows to bathroom to book or artist signing. It's similar to going to anime convention, but it's a little more organized." Will giggled and covered his mouth softly.

Damien woke up from daydream, but started to catch on to reality before anyone could notice his off behavior and it was working to keep him off reminded on studying.

"Oh, yeah, snacks and drinks are next to this table." Damien nodded, "Come on, let's get something and then, I'll show you a few more friends here. We might meet new ones too. I hardly recognize half the people this time." He giggled, similar to what Will has done.

Kim nodded, "Yup. Are you new here, Erik?" She tipped her head sideway.

When Damien pointed out the snacks, Erik's jaw dropped. He hadn't noticed them and that in itself was worthy of execution by fire. They looked delicious. Maybe Erik was just ravenous after such a long day of doing nothing or maybe he was trying to soothe his thirst with something he knew wouldn't, but damn, no matter what, he knew was going to have himself some of that. Forgetting about Damien he started off towards the sandwiches (was that peanut butter and pickles he saw?) and almost made it, but was then called back by a voice that crossed the room. Three inches. There had only been three inches between him and earthly bliss. Why did Nix insist on punishing him? Why?

"Yes, I am new," he answered pleasantly and politely.

Even though Kim had just displayed such a loud personality, he still saw her as cute. Adorable actually. It was the cutest who made the cleverest killers. Fine, she could shoot him in the head as long as he got to ruffle her hair. Just once! Only once!

"I'm guessing you've been here a few times." It was obvious from the crowd of people that had gathered.

It was possible that they were simply curious of the miracle that the two partners had created, but Erik heard something over and over that disproved this theory. Their names. Hey Kim, can you help me with this? Hey Will, how did your test go? Are we still on for tonight? Everyone seemed to know the pair-well except for Erik that is. The thought of it made him feel slightly out of place.

He leaned over to Damien and whispered in his ear, "Do they know we're vampyres?" he asked, "Are we the only ones?"

Damien couldn't believe how fast Erik was onto the snacks, but until Kim spoke up and Erik changed around his attitude. Until he watched Erik helped himself and finally caught up to him, he heard the whispered. He shook his head and whispered back.

"No, most of them hang out over the meeting up section. Here, no one cares which ones you are as long you don't drink their blood or kill them. There's some from the other Night schools out of states and they come here. Will knows, but I'm not sure if Kim does." He shrugged.

Damien glanced around to see if his vamprye friends were here too, he knew some of the people, and gave them a wave each had passed by him. He enjoyed being around people that he recognized and started to remember how he met them. Now, he was free to be more of himself with Erik as in a relationship status. It was special to him, but he wondered what would happened if he asked Erik a possible way to adopt one of those inventions Will has created. Erik gulped at the mention of drinking one of the club-member's blood. As he licked the sharp fangs protruding from his gums, he imagined that that emergency pack of blood that Damien had mentioned might have come in handy right about then. Of course none of the vampyres would drink from the humans without being invited, he ought to be insulted by their even suggesting something like that! So why was he staring at Kim like she was a juicy steak instead of a human being and why was he planning out ways to take her down? Not because he wanted to, no, he was just feeding into the human fear. It was only because Damien had mentioned it before that he was thinking about it now. Yeah, that was it. That had to be it. Before another one of those thoughts could enter Erik's mind, he lunged over Damien and shoved his hands into the bowl of sandwiches stuffing as many in his mouth as his jaws could handle. Food would keep his mind off of his bloodlust, at least for a little while anyway.

"Let's do something else!" Erik said struggling to speak around a mouthful of bread. "Where are those vampyre friends of yours?" He grabbed Damien by the wrist and prepared to pull him back into the crowd of people, but then he remembered Kim and Will. "Oh, it was nice meeting you guys. Hey, why don't you show me around some more Will?"

No! Erik clamped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words left it. How could he have said that? Why in the world would he suggest it? The whole idea was to get away from such...such mouthwateringly, delectable, delicious-oh god. Erik gave a nervous laugh, unsure what to do next. "I-" Without finishing his sentence he darted off to the bathroom; wherever it was.

Damien noticed something was seriously wrong with his boyfriend and couldn't shake off what it could have been. Did something happen? He didn't smell or sense any spilling blood and everyone was still safe. Was Erik feeling alright? He held onto Erik's hand until they were in the bathroom for once and completely alone. He tugged Erik's hand to gain his attention and trying to understand what's the issue was here?

"Erik, what's wrong, sweetie? If it's flirting with Will, it's okay. It's natural to flirt without thinking." Damien wasn't too sure if it was safe to cuddle up with him or not, in case this might be personal or serious or cause any fight between them. "You're eating too much and you're not yourself." He met up with Erik's eyes and trying to meet his focus in this whatever was going on here. Damien worried too much about Erik right now.

Once Erik reached the bathroom, he sank to the floor and let go a deep, relaxing breath. He closed his eyes and loosened the collar of his shirt. It felt like he was having a panic attack which he'd only felt in his life once before. In order to keep it from developing any further, he continued his steady breathing and attempted to calm his mind. It wasn't working. Erik looked up towards Damien, the boy he needed right then and there in more ways than one. He wanted him closer, but didn't ask it of him for fear of doing something that he would later regret. Instead he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. I'm fine, he wanted to say, but Erik knew how obvious it was that he wasn't.

"It's not about Will," he whispered, "It's not about you at all." Technically it was all about Damien, but what he'd meant was that it wasn't his fault.

Erik was the one slobbering all over the place like an animal of prey and not a normal vampyre. When Damien mentioned him not being himself he glanced up again longing to tell Damien what exactly was wrong with him. He opened his mouth, prepared to reveal the truth, but then shook his head and closed it again. There was no way he was letting Damien know about that. It wasn't fair for him to unload all of that onto the kid. Not when he was so...so happy. Erik stood up from the floor and gave Damien a weak smile.

"I'm fine, let's go." His heart still ached from overexertion and his entire body had heated up like a lamp, but he was fine.

He was fine. Without a word to Damien, he started off to the door. Damien watched Erik's off behavior and he could sense something was wrong. He didn't like it when he cannot be talked to about. Everything was so new to him, but the way Erik acted was hiding something. There was no way Damien can simply ignore it and he hated it when Erik's acting around him like that as if he was an easy case. He called his affinity to push the door before Erik could actually leave.

"Erik, don't...hide things from me. It'll be like repeating again before we became a couple. I don't want that." Damien refused to let anyone wallow inside their emotion, especially to the fact Erik overate food and the incident of flirting. Or at least that what has seemed to be about and that Erik could have thought Damien would have had a fit over jealousy. "If you don't like it here, we can leave. I want you comfortable too."

Damien wasn't sure what was the right words, but somehow make it work out for their situation no matter what. Damien didn't want to just let it all go over to something he witness. Erik recoiled with fright when the door slammed in his face. It would definitely take a while to get used to that whole 'air affinity' thing. As Damien began to talk, Erik slowly turned around to face him. He crossed his arms and tapped a foot to show his annoyance. Erik didn't appreciate being trapped inside some room like an animal; like Damien was the one in charge. He really didn't want to start a fight. It was supposed to be an easy, simple, nice night amongst Damien's friends and fellow club-members. Erik would do his best to keep it that way. If that meant keeping his calm when he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, then he'd do that. Or at least try.

"I already told you, it's not about Will and it's not about you. I'm not hiding anything." As he grew more heated, he paused to take another deep breath. Calm. Stay calm. "There's nothing wrong here. I like it here. And I'd also like to go back outside and have fun if you don't mind, so let me out, thank you very much."

Erik turned to the door once again and tugged at the handle waiting for the release that would be the result of Damien pulling back his air voodoo, or whatever it was. Damien knew he couldn't win to find out and shook his head. Of course, Damien just pulled the door and walked out himself. He was mad enough to the fact he couldn't even help this time.

"I'll be in the car, I need some...meditation to clear my mind. I'll be back in ten minutes." Before anyone could catch up, Damien was already out of the building and in the car.

He rested his head on the car seat and breathed. The car wasn't running, just locked up, and completely alone. Damien had to review everything in his mind and tried to understand everything around him. Could it be that his face was so easy to read and might have freaked Erik out about wanting one of those mechanic substitute living doll? He wasn't too sure. Even the wordings were way off and he can't solve it much himself. So he breathed in a pattern, in the nose, and out of the mouth. Just letting his mind wander off and comfort himself as much as possible.

"Wait, Damien-" Before Erik could stop him, he'd made it out the door and into the crowd which might as well have been a maze.

Erik didn't know whether to follow after him or wait inside like he knew Damien wanted him to. He knew that it would be the boyfriendly thing to hunt him down and force him to feel better, but the friendly thing? The Erik thing? That would be doing exactly what he'd been asked to do, wait. Then again, he hadn't been asked per se. It was only what had been deduced from Damien's rushing out of the room after a large argument-which usually meant that a person wanted to be alone. But not really. They just said they did to...to...Why did things have to be so complicated it? Erik wished that things meant what they were supposed, what people said they meant. All of these deeper meanings were a pain in the ass. When he said that he was, it had been a lie, but he had also meant for Damien to drop the subject. It was as simple as that! But Damien wasn't the same way as he was. Erik wasn't stupid, he was aware. After walking in and out the bathroom then standing awkwardly by the tables of food for a minute or two, he finally decided to go outside and find his boyfriend. He was in the car lying across the seats like he'd said he would be. Whatever was wrong with him, it didn't look good, and it also looked like more than what had recently happened. Erik knocked on the window to gain his attention.

"Open up!" he demanded. "It's me, Erik."

Damien felt his mind clearing up and jumped at the sudden voice as his head hit the car's roof. He soothed his poor head and glared at Erik for being a little aggressive on his attention. He unlocked Erik's door.

"You know I was meditating?" His head shook and muttered about a little pain on his top head. "What do you want? I said I was coming back in ten minutes, you know?" Clearly, interrupting meditating in the middle would be harder to get rid of the rest of the negative energy he had in him.

"Well, I figured now was a better time," Erik said as he folded himself into the car. He took a deep preparatory breath then looked to Damien. "So what's wrong? I told you that I was fine. It was just the crowd you know? I get panicky sometimes."

It was an obvious lie but the only thing that Erik could think to say. He doubted that Damien would call him out on it. Claiming a medical condition was an almost bullet-proof lie. It wasn't like anyone could ever prove it was fake and if they couldn't, then they ended up looking like the jerk. Damien heard Erik out and waited patiently. He nodded slowly, not giving much away, and thought about it through his head. He bit his lip softly and thought about it rationally.

"I guess I forgot you easily freak out around people when situation isn't going any easier." He sighed and gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry," Hoping to be forgiven, "But I do need my meditating moment, which I was serious about." He pointed out simply out of obvious reason and he chuckled guilty about it. "You came in during the negative exit meditation and I-I-I kind of get snappy when it's not finish. Do you mind?" Damien felt terrible, but he felt the need to finish his process of clearing his mind and balancing them.

Erik smiled at Damien's apology but upon hearing his request, he was quick to match it with one of his own.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just..." Erik looked around for a place to go in the small car; there was none.

So he climbed into the backseat managing to kick Damien a couple of times and lose one of his shoes in the process. Finally, he found a comfortable position and leaned back against the seat with a sigh.

"Wait!" Before he could relax himself fully, he poked his head over the top of Damien's seat and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There. Now do your magic-y stuff or whatever." With that, he tucked himself firmly into the backseat and did his best not to make too much noise while Damien meditated.

Now that Erik thought about it, he could use a bit of a rest himself. It was still early in the morning and he'd just woken, but he already felt the need to take a nap. It could've been the hungry or all of the drama that had recently taken place, but Erik was tired as hell and it was no surprise when he fell asleep slouched against the back of Damien's seat like a drunk and not a teacher. Damien started to get annoyed and felt a bit hurt, but it wasn't too serious. Honestly...he could have just got out and went in from the back. He shook his head and sighed to calm down. He blushed when Erik did that and couldn't really help it but definitely enjoyed that a lot.

"I-it-it's not magic. It's like yoga, only you just clear your mind." His eyes rolled.

Damien restarted his meditation while Erik was napping which didn't bother him much. While that took a while, the newest couple finally showed up after about fifteen minutes or so. They knocked on the car window where Erik was "napping" in. Damien finished what he needed to do and begin to be ready to drive back to their home...or school. Everyone seemed to have a good time at night and relaxed a lot. Damien wondered if Erik made friends at all or not, but he figured maybe next time they'll find out. Right now, heading home was the best thing to do and getting some sleep for Sunday. It was just needed to be in bed before the rest of the humans waste away their night during their sleep and let the vampryes enjoy the night moments. It just felt like a long day for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter and been edited! ;D Okay, just to let you guys know, there will be more pairing besides DamienxErik. We will also be having Stevie RaexAphrodite pairing as well and a little surprise later on too. So, if you haven't caught on, now you know. ;D Enjoy reading! Oh, don't forget to leave us a review, please and thank you! **

* * *

><p>Erik sat on the corner of his desk with one hand out to collect the test papers that the students handed him. Normally there were no written tests in his class since laureating focused more on verbal ability than anything else, but this occasion was different. Lately the humans had begun to take interest in the vampyre school systems. They'd decided to enforce their own ridiculous semester tests and other federally required assessments in vampyre schools. This particular one wasn't anything difficult, just a survey, but it still annoyed the heck out of Erik that he had to be the one giving it. "Thank you", he said with a polite grin after receiving the last test. Just in time, the bell rung. Almost as if they were one single force, the students rose up from their seats and rushed straight out the door. Only one or two stopped to utter a brief goodbye before leaving. Erik sighed, at least the boring stuff was over now and he could return to the regular curriculum he'd planned. He slid off of his desk and picked up a stack of messy papers. Keeping a room and a classroom clean were two different things entirely as he'd soon learned after taking on the teaching job. The only time he ever bothered to clean it was when Damien or one of his fellow teachers commented on it. There wasn't any need at the time though was there? No one was coming around just yet. Ironically enough, someone soon entered the classroom. Damien.<p>

Damien was smiling happily to see his favorite man in the world. Of course, they had little privacy since everyone was rushing to class or chatting with their friends. They had time to get to classes and no one was really in any mood to rush it.

"Hey Erik, how did your class go?" Damien already knew he was safe to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waists.

"Hey, sweetheart," Erik greeted cheerfully.

He just missed Erik so much, even if it was an hour part. They were free to be themselves as long the teachers didn't show up, surprisingly, Neferet hasn't done anything. Of course, why would she even care? He mentally rolled his eyes. Damien had to deal with Literature class with Lavender and despise her teaching at all. Somehow, Damien wondered how he could have gone through and not wanting to kill the bitch. After all, she almost caused trouble for their relationship and honestly, she's too full of herself in the class when she teaches literature. Damien was thankful enough to know Literature ahead of time before that woman took over the job. It was always nice to see Damien, even if it was only for a few minutes in between classes. Students had already filled the halls, but none had entered the classroom, so Erik decided to take a small risk. He couldn't help himself. He pulled Damien in for a kiss before he could protest. There were a lot of hours left in the day and Erik knew it would be much easier to survive them if he could have just he could have that much.

"It was okay," he continued as if nothing had happened. "I had to give this ridiculous survey. I'm pretty sure you took it in your class, though. I hate when I have to take time out of my plans to do stuff like that." Erik returned to his desk and attempted once again to arrange his messy papers. "How was your class?" he asked then turned to greet the groups of children as they meandered on down the isles.

They shot Erik knowing glances and looked Damien up and down. Erik returned their glances with smiles and the occasional wink. Pride in everything was the best way to go. Always.

Damien shook his head, "Boring, I suppose. These survey is completely pointless." Damien noticed back at the rest of his class and he flashed a smile out of kindness, but he didn't know Erik winked at them. He turned his attention back at Erik, "I heard the Night school district board are considering a mix school between humans and Vampryes together. It's being decided on a vote later in the year, I can't wait to vote and say flat out no." Damien rolled his eyes, "It's too dangerous anyway." He smiled and recalled the fact he had to get headed to another class before a minute was over, "Oh, I have to go now. I cannot be late to Fencing or Professor would really have my head this time." Damien chuckled and snuck a peck kiss onto Erik's cheek.

Erik frowned at the thought of humans being put into a school full of blood-sucking, supernatural creatures.

"In what world could that ever be a good idea?" he asked and it was true.

That was one of the most ridiculous things he'd ever heard. A day didn't go by where Erik thought of Damien and the blood that pumped through his veins, and Damien was a vampyre yet Erik could still barely keep himself away. If he were human, it would've all been over a long time ago.

"No!" At Damien's suggestion of leaving he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. "Come on, stay here for a little longer. I'll write you a note saying that you were helping me out or something. It's not like he's going to know any better."

Erik tightened his grip and snuggled up against Damien like a cat. He didn't want him to leave just yet, and if he had to tie him down to one of those seats to prevent it. He most definitely would. Damien jolted at the unexpected clinginess from Erik. He sighed and couldn't really get out of Erik's grip, dammit, he thought. Damien hasn't missed a single class or behind a point or two.

"Fine, but you're getting into possessiveness stage now, aren't you?" His head shook, "No kissing in front of your students or that will stir things up for them."

Damien can't really help it when Erik controls him, it was a sexy thing, and it wasn't like the Fencing professor could go against their top students for this. Damien wouldn't mind as long it wasn't affecting his grades, so far, it never has, and he was glad to be a step ahead of the school. Then again, it would mean having to put up more surveys for the rest of the classes he has to go to. He figured it was better than putting up something so boring and simple. What else could he do? Erik clapped a hand over his heart and gasped in mock offense.

"I am not possessive. How dare you say something so hurtful." His pained expression soon melted into a satisfied grin.

It was good to get what he wanted sometimes. Ignoring Damien's previous warning, he gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Mostly because he just couldn't help himself, but even more-so because he'd been told not to. The bell rung and Erik headed immediately over to his desk to begin his lesson. He motioned Damien over to the large office chair that sat behind his desk and reclaimed the the corner of it for himself.

"Alright class," he began, "Ignore the insanely cute kid in the corner and settle down, no need to confess your love so soon. Today, we're going to be working on our-"

"Excuse me." A small hesitant voice cut across his sentence drawing all eyes in its direction.

In the open doorway stood a girl with short, dark brown hair and even darker eyes. She wore a long and flowing bold pink dress with a sleeveless jean jacket to keep her at least semi-warm. Erik had never seen her before and by the look of the freshly printed schedule that she held out for him to take, no one in the entire school had seen her before.

"I'm Doli Waneaka and I think I'm in your class."

Erik's students were moved and fascinated by the romance between the teacher and student. It wasn't like this every day to see and be devoured by their love around the school. They kept watching and giggled when Erik commented about his boyfriend. They admire the teacher and his way of making things much more interesting for their class. Damien rolled his eyes and wondered if Erik would purposely use his class in a script in an excuse to kiss him and almost perform sex...which would be awkward. He was confused with a new voice and how everyone glanced over at a new student, but how strong out in the opening she clear herself out strongly. Damien recognized the schedule on hers and the school symbol. It was no doubt she's actually a vamprye, but the date when she transform and where she used to attend. She was transferred here, but he wondered why.

"Professor Night was about to start his class," Damien nodded, "So, are you here for Laureation or what everyone calls it is, drama class." He waited until she responded, but he's always such a teacher's pet at school.

"Um..." Doli glanced down at her schedule once more before handing it over to Erik. "Yes, Professor Night's class."

Erik looked over the paper for his name and checked to make sure she was in the right period. Neferet had mentioned that there would be a new student but she hadn't named a specific date. Students often joined on short notice at the House of Night, although Erik knew that this girl was a transfer student.

"Doli Waneaka, you're from Arizona right?" he said recalling the only fact that her name could draw out from his memories. She nodded and gave a quiet yes. "Nice to meet you and welcome to our class! It's great to have you here." He clapped her on the back then pointed to one of the two empty seats in the room. "You can sit there. Make yourself at home."

Doli made her way through the rows careful not to catch her dress on any of the things her fellow students had left so blatantly in the middle of the floor. After she'd settled in, Erik clapped his hands bringing all of the attention back to him. He gave them quick instructions to continue working on the project they'd started earlier that week then spun around to face Damien.

"I'm going to call your teacher and tell him you'll be a little late. Go explain the project to Doli, it's the same one in all of the classes."

Damien observed her carefully and recognized a few good things so far about her. He was already recalling each single word Erik has mentioned before, but surprisingly Erik has actually made him doing something.

That was a total shocker, "Isn't that your job as a teacher?" He shook his head, "I thought you want to keep me here all day." He said overly dramatic about it.

Erik dialed Professor Dragon's number on the classroom phone and set in down waiting for someone to pick up. "Well I'm taking a break," he said, "And I might just keep you here all day. I really need your help doing...something." "Hello?" Erik picked the phone back up and put it to his ear knowing fully well that he was about to lie to Professor Dragon. But he preferred to take of it as an improv exercise. What could be better than the real thing?

Damien zoomed into his bag and gathered the project of his own. He headed up to over where Doli was, being careful, and felt a little startled at some students for "congratulation skipping class for the boyfriend" slap on the butts. Damien began to wonder if it was worth it or not. He finally caught up to Doli and sat down next to her.

He smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Damien, I'll explain to you on what's going on in this class for the project we got going. I have my binder with me." Damien set down his huge binder that might seem a little overboard here.

"Hi, I'm Doli-except you probably already know that." Doli gave an awkward laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

He seemed nice enough, nothing to worry about. But when he plopped down that massive binder stuffed full of papers and school until it had been built up bigger than a Thanksgiving turkey, she couldn't help but wince.

"Wow, you guys sure do a lot in here don't you?" she asked. Seeing all of the other students who had brought nothing more than a folder, some not even a pencil, she began to doubt that assumption. Maybe it was just Damien who did a lot. A fellow overachiever it was then. "This is a really nice school," she commented, not at all excited to get to work, "It's so big though. Bigger than my old school..." Her smile faltered at the thought of that place. Anything would be better than there. But all of her friends were in Arizona, and now she wasn't. Whether it had really been worth it to leave was a question constantly on her mind. Damien chuckled at her humor about his binder and shrugged it off.

"Nah, I just take a lot of notes for my friends." Because they were always dealing with evil battles and stuff around here. "It comes in handy whenever I needed it, but this is only the half of my binder." He flipped it open and recalled the page number. Everything was perfectly organized and strategized for each class he has here. "This school is like a family here," He wondered if he should warn her about Neferet, but why would she be here if they could have gone to another school nearby her home? It didn't make sense. Damien kept his eyes on the notes he has here and found where the project has begun, "This project is where we start practicing on how to recognize verbal expression and being realistic as possible. You know, like we have to keep apart from Shakespearean from the Medieval time. There's the big difference since vocabularies change drastically over time. No one speaks the same vocabularies over ten years." Damien was really into explaining, but he hoped he hasn't gone overboard on it. Eventually, the entire class gotten distracted and paid attention to Damien more. They grew wondering if Erik and Damien have dated in between for a year at least.

Doli listened intently to everything Damien said. She did her best to grasp the concepts he threw at her one after the other. Really it wasn't that difficult to understand. They were already a bit ahead in Arizona and she'd taken Drama before although the system was different here which put her back at level one. Even though she caught on quickly and Damien was no longer needed to explain, she enjoyed watching how he did it with such exuberance. She was never one for fawning over boys, but she had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Thank you," she said at the end of his long spiel. "That helps a lot. And it does seem like a family here. Is everyone here so nice?" she asked naively.

"Hey." A hand clapped down on Doli's shoulder warning her of Mr. Night's presence. "Did he do a good job explaining or did he go human thesaurus mode again and require a little translation?"

Doli giggled at the professor's playful jab. So it was that kind of classroom was it? A place where people didn't burst into tears at the slightest sign of sarcasm. Relaxed. This was the kind of place she could get used to. Damien furiously blushed and felt a little heated up since Erik was here.

Doli smiled up at the Professor Night, "No, I understood him very well. Damien is a wonderful helper for you, Mr. Night."

Damien tried to avoid eye contact with Erik or unsure how to be himself with Doli since she doesn't realizes their current relationship at the moment.

"Professor Night, you know I only do that around my friends to go on full human thesaurus mode." His eyes rolled.

Doli was curious who he hung out with and what type of friends. Maybe being around with him would make her feel leveled out maturity and blend in just fine. Damien was still unsure about her, something was different, and couldn't detect whether it was a good thing or a bad thing here. Erik grinned at the sight of Damien's uncomfortableness and he wanted to push it further, but his eyes transmitted a clear message. Don't. Well, he could do it anyw-Don't. Fine, he wouldn't risk it so early in the morning. But in noticing his constraint, he couldn't help but wonder at the way the tables had been turned. Before it had been Erik who fainted at the very thought of any form of PDA or flirtation, now it was Damien who was afraid to be even a little daring. Erik would have to make sure to tease him about it later, but not now. He'd save him from the embarrassment in front of the new kid, first impressions were the most important after all. But after that, Damien's image was fair game to all dared to step in-mainly Erik.

"Good to know," he remarked with a small nod. "You might want to get to work on it then. I'll extend the due date for you a tad, but it's due all the same. Oh, and Damien," he turned to him remembering suddenly, "Yeah Dragon wasn't as cool about things as I thought he'd be. He threatened to kick my ass-err, butt I mean- and well...It's no big deal, stick around!"

The lunch hour has finally showed up and everyone was starving that was for sure. Damien was about to find Erik and suddenly recalled the promises for Doli to join in with his friends for lunch. Ah, crap, it wasn't looking good either. Zoey was still pissed off at him about the day they revealed their relationship. Doli was already settling into the school, even if it was three hours of it so far, and definitely bigger than the last one she went to. People already roared a lot about her and left them with much wonder.

Damien smiled at his friends and waved happily, "Hello guys, I'd like you to convoke Doli Waneaka and she's adhering with us." Damien smiled.

Doli waved, "Hi, I'm Doli."

Shaunee greeted, "Hi, I'm Shaunee, twin one and-"

"-I'm twin two, my name is Erin."

Stevie Rae winked, "Hiya, I'm Stevie Rae and this is Rephaim." She introduced.

Stark saluted, "Stark."

Zoey pushed back her hair, "I'm Zoey, it's nice to meet you, Doli. I'm the leader of Dark Daughter here and everyone here has an affinity. I'm the High Priest, so stop staring at my fill in mark, would you?" She scoffed.

Stark began to be annoyed by now, but avoided letting Zoey know that. Aphrodite joined up and rolled her eyes.

"And don't listen to the bitch, I'm Aphrodite. I'm sure you don't want to hang out with these loser nerd herd here." She lifted her chin up proudly.

Damien rolled his eyes, wishing to be with Erik by now, and wondered how it was going to turn out for lunch.

"Sorry about that, Doli. You should know every educational program has all the bitches and drama, but we're pretty decent here." He consoled his friends to be reasonable here.

Doli tried to hold in her laughter as Damien went around the table inciting humorous responses from some of the teens. They all seemed nice in one or another except for a little quietness from a few of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. And thanks for letting me sit with you guys, it would've sucked to be alone on my first day." Doli glanced around the table looking for somewhere to sit. There were three empty spots but she was unsure which was meant for her. "Is anyone going to sit there?" she asked and right on cue, someone appeared.

"Hey sweetheart." Erik's voice came from what seemed like nowhere, but when he wrapped his arms around Damien's waist and kissed him on the cheek, his existence was verified.

Thinking nothing of his show affection he took a seat next to Shaunee and Erin leaving two left one for Damien and...oh. Doli. Erik hadn't noticed her standing there on the sidelines now with wide, surprised eyes. There was doubt in them. Erik could tell that she was struggling to decide whether what she had seen meant that Erik was just really close to his students or involved with them. And not in the "call your parents if you get below a B on a test," sort of involved. Well, there wasn't any point in explaining now, she'd get the idea sooner or later.

"Nice to see you Doli," he called up to the girl. "How is your day going so far? Gotten shoved into any lockers lately?"

Damien locked up and couldn't believe that Erik has messed up. Oh well, Zoey has already pointed out they have affinity, which was no longer a secret to hide anymore. So he sighed and flashed a glare at Erik for messing up. One thing for sure, he was so going to kill Erik tonight for not being careful. Honestly, he was more worried about the teachers finding out or in case Doli might be the enemy. So far, there was nothing to worry and still confused why Doli was transferred here.

"Hey Night," Since he can't really hide anymore, "How's getting your butt kick go this time?" In fact, that made him wonder.

Doli was still confused with the way of the two has been acting, even if it seems strange or something. The school was watching them quietly, yet, eating their lunch to pretend to mind their business. They mumbled about the new students and Zoey was getting annoyed the attention was getting a little out of hands. Still, she didn't want more of those secret affair story to slip out and get worse.

"Today has pretty decent today and I thought we have shelves?" Doli was definitely confused with lockers since it was pointless to have around school.

Everyone would know who stole what.

Zoey scoffed and shook her head. "Why are you even at our school? What's Neferet really interested in you this time for?" Zoey was checking Doli out completely, find a few things of her "enemy" or possible "friends". The rest of the members were more curious about her rather than what Neferet has done.

"It wasn't too bad," Erik answered smartly, "A little tender now, but not too bad. I told Dragon not to use the hairbrush this time, but whatever."

After he'd finished talking, he did his best not to smile, but it was no use. Doli's look of alarm turned into another smile and she was soon laughing again. It seemed that she was one of those people who could never be in a bad mood which was something they definitely needed at their table with all of the fighting, especially recently. He only hoped that she stayed the way she was. That school had a way of changing people more than they already had. By the end of the week, they'd find out who she really was. She seemed sweet enough, but it was clear she was hiding something. At the mention of her old school she let out a sigh and plopped down in a nearby seat. Doli knew that she'd have to tell her story sooner or later.

"I was expelled," she said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders. "They weren't big fans of my affinity. I-I use my voice to call on Nyx and she lends me her power momentarily. And when combined with Navajo rituals, things can get a little-"

"You're Navajo?" Zoey interrupted with clear surprise.

"Um yeah," Doli continued a little disoriented by her sudden speech. "And you're Cherokee right? That's why I came here, because I heard about you. Neferet contacted me in Arizona and told me that I'd be welcome here when none of the other schools would take me. And so far, it seems pretty awesome." Doli glanced around at all of the people sitting at the table and fought the urge to thank them again. This was definitely different than Arizona. "What abilities do you guys have?" she asked curiously.

Damien started to see Nerefet took advantage of Doli and shook his head. He sighed and figured he can't hold it forever anyway.

"I have affinity of Air. Strongly recommend not to do any fencing with me or literature." He chuckled.

Stevie Rae nodded, "I'm Earth."

Shaunee grinned, "Fire is mine."

"Water is my affinity." Erin lifted her chin up.

Aphrodite brushed her hair back, "I have visions, but they aren't pleasant as you think they seem to be."

Zoey sighed, "I'm Spirit, but along with the rest of the element of air, earth, water, and fire."

Stark didn't show a smile, "Never missing a target for Arrow shooter."

Doli was very surprised with everyone's skill and she looked as she waited to see what Erik has as well. Everyone had their own unique power, except Zoey, meant she's the leader of their element.

"You pretty much already know my affinity, I'm a laureate and a pretty good actor which is why I teach Drama."

"Wow, so you five are a package deal aren't you? All of the elements together? It's no wonder you're all such good friends."

Zoey coughed into her fist and looked down at her feet. Erik knew exactly what she was thinking. After what they had happened, were they really such good friends?

"I think I have something like you do," Doli continued talking to Zoey, "The spirit thing? My ancestors come to help me sometimes. They give me advice and help me in fights."

Zoey eyebrows pulled together in confusion and curiosity. "That's not what my spirit is like, it's more like a thing that unites us all...Your ancestors talk to you?"

Doli blushed uncomfortably upon realizing how ridiculous she sounded. She was going to mention the other things she did also, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Nevermind," she said shaking her head, "Let's talk about something else."

"Wait, no," Aphrodite chimed in. "I want to hear about this."

"I told you it's hard to explain." It was clear Doli was wholly against ever discussing the topic, but Aphrodite was not the type to let things go once they'd been said.

"Go on, girl. We've got an entire half hour, tell us."

Doli sighed now feeling less at ease with all of the attention on her. It had been much easier when she'd blended into the background, but she just had to open her big mouth didn't she?

"There's five things, like you Zoey. Elements is a good way to explain it. There is Ice, Shadow, Electricity, Metal, and the part where I call my ancestors. Like I said, it would be best if I showed you." Doli looked around for an exit. "Are we allowed to eat outside?"

Damien began to wonder if there were more other types of elements beside the basic, but when Doli explains her part of the rest of the elements. It made him decide to do some more research after the exams were over.

"Interesting, it is like your clan does. I can grasp the understanding there, Doli, and it's very interesting to see another set of elements. I thought it was always the basic. I am wondering," He tapped his chin, "There might be four people who have your element as well. We were all drawn together little by little and Zoey was the last one to show up to complete the whole element." Damien was very fascinated by his sudden theory and all of this.

He already grown to like her as a friend and he giggled at such fascination. The twins nodded in interests, but of course, wondering if the new girl likes to shop.

"Hey Doli," Erin called her attention.

Shaunee took over, "-Would you like to go to the mall with us tonight?" They cheerfully put in.

"I don't know, maybe," Doli shrugged somewhat uninterested.

To her her affinity was just a normal, everyday thing. There wasn't really anything interesting about it that required much discussion. Damien and the others seemed much more into it than she was. They'd gotten off track and now barely heard what she said including the question she had asked. This wasn't a problem. She was comfortable with sinking into the background. At least for now when she was okay with it. While she was still getting used to things, blending in wasn't the worst thing that could happen. But she did find herself relieved slightly when the Twins offered to take her to the mall with them.

"That would be great," she replied with a wide smile.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" chimed in Aphrodite.

"And me," Stevie Rae added eager to spend sometime with the girls,

"Are you going to come?" she asked turning to Zoey.

She smiled apologetically, "I have a lot of homework, and Damien, you're supposed to help me study. Are...are we still on?" Her speech was obviously hesitant.

Neither one of them knew whether or not they were still fighting or if things had already cleared up. Damien was a little surprised that Zoey remembered the promises and he nodded.

"Yeah, you know, I always help you guys out. We got those exams in a few weeks." He rubbed the back of his head, unsure how Erik would be in this situation, and hoped to Nyx would make everything smooth.

Doli didn't recognize the tension since she wasn't aware of the whole drama scene, but she fit in well with the group since each person had an affinity. The Twins, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite were eager to shop with the new member of their group. Damien forced a smile at everyone and hoped to keep balance of his friendship with them. It used to be just the girls, but everything changed to four guys total and he wasn't the only guy. It felt right again. It balanced it out a little and definitely wasn't much. Damien wanted to solve the case with Neferet, but could she already have grouped up the element group of Doli's side? No, there wasn't any time to think of that and instead, exams and school and Erik were his only focus right now.

"Are we meeting up after all classes are over or once everyone goes shopping?" Damien questioned Zoey.

"After class," Zoey answered happy to see that Damien wasn't yelling at her. That was definitely a good sign. "But they'll probably be gone by the time we get to it."

"Hey, I have to go," Erik said speaking for the first time in quite a while. "I need to stop by the Calculus teacher's room, pick up some stuff." Without a proper goodbye, Erik planted a kiss on Damien's forehead and dashed off down the hall.

It was clear that he was late for something, but none of the girls or Stark and Rephaim worried. Erik was late for most things, or at least the ones he didn't care to handle. Attention was quickly drawn back to the group of girls who were going crazy with talk of the newest handbag store and a rare sale at Banana Republic.

"Are you serious?" Doli began, jumping back into the conversation. Shopping was something she could talk about. "50%? So there clothing will actually be normally priced for once won't it?"

Stevie Rae laughed."I know right?" She nudged Aphrodite who looked more confused than amused. "Ms. Richy McFancyPants here probably wouldn't understand though."

Aphrodite glanced around with a clueless expression, "You guys seriously consider a $60 skirt normally priced?"

The rest of lunch flew by swiftly. Doli slipped into the group seamlessly and conversation went on as if it had never been interrupted. They chatted enthusiastically throughout the whole lunch period until finally the bell rung. Two more classes to go. Damien couldn't believe lunch was going by fast and how everyone seem to enjoy Doli for company. Now, he was more nervous to deal with Zoey. His mind have been pre-occupied about everything going on in his life, including Erik's. He was more than amazed to see the girls bonding naturally. Maybe she might be the sixth element in their group, like an extra sense. They had to figure out how to warn her to not fall into Neferet's trap and it wouldn't do good if Doli turn her back on them. It would mean they were at risk.

"Oh, Damien, do you know where's the biology 101 class is?" Doli wondered.

Damien grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's on the way I go to my class for Vamp 101 class. Come on," He gestured the way.

Doli was pleased and waved good byes to her new friends. She couldn't wait to meet up with them later. She was glad to meet Damien. He dropped her off at her class and he headed over to his. The rest of the day went quickly for Doli. All of her classes seemed simple enough and both teachers and students seemed decent. Of course they all stared since she was the new girl, but no one gave her too much to deal with on her first day. It was only in one class that she had a problem. In the back, she could hear some of the students whispering about her when they thought she wasn't listening. She had expected people to wonder why she had left Arizona but because Damien and his friends had been the only ones to ask, no one else knew the real reason and so they decided to make up ones of their own. She couldn't make out everything they were saying but there were three reoccuring options they'd narrowed it done to. A. She'd been expelled for suspicious liaisons with a teacher. B. She'd failed all of her classes and been forced to change schools before failing the entire year. or C. She'd murdered somebody. Thoroughly frustrated with the girls, she spun around and glared at trio.

"If you have a question, ask me please and don't make up shit we'll have to fight for in the future. Because I promise you, I'll kick your ass." And from that point on she was known as Doli the Thug.

She returned to her room at the end of the day slightly frustrated, but upon weighing out the pros and the cons, she knew that she'd gotten off lucky. At her old school, they would've fought right then and there. What she'd said to those girls hadn't been a lie, but there were different girls in Arizona. Tougher ones. She had definitely gotten off easy.

"Oh Doli!" a voice sung through the door.

It was accompanied by synchronized knocks and a giggle. It was hard to guess who it was. All the girls were excited to get out and have fun. It was finally a moment of freedom! Doli snatched her purse, doubled check for her money, and had her mark covered. She opened the door and saw the girls at their "let's shop" look. They started to head out and Aphrodite preferred to ride in style, which became obvious to the fact of her serious money. Doli didn't care as long they were happy to have her join along. They disappeared to the mall. Damien was in his and Erik's bedroom and he had to prepare for Zoey's study session...then, he realized he needed to do his whole completion of study with five more binders of notes he saved for this year.

"Knowing Zoey, she doesn't waste her time on the way for studying if her life depends on it." His head shook and also wondered where Erik was right now. "Hm, I got to remember to kick his ass tonight." Damien shrugged and finally got the room neaten up for once.

Zoey arrived at Damien and Erik's room a few minutes early. As the day had progressed she'd been grown more and more nervous to go. What if Erik was there? Half of it was his room after all. Even though she'd calmed down for her friend's sake, she was still as frustrated with Erik as she'd been before. Judging by their last rendezvous, confrontation wasn't Zoey's strong suit. But ever since that blow-out she'd missed Damien, she'd missed hanging out with him and telling him all of her secrets. Lately she'd been having problems with Stark and she'd needed someone to talk to. Zoey hoped that Damien could be that person again. If Damien and Erik turned out to be a package deal, she'd be willing to accept him wholeheartedly if that meant getting her friend back. With that in mind, she made her way to Damien's room and gave the door a knock. It had been left unlocked and granted Zoey easy access. She moved in slowly around the door. Her eyes caught Damien immediately. There was no sign of hostility, not yet anyway. Hopefully, it would remain that way for the rest of the day.

Doli was surprised at the girls' obsession over clothes, but she didn't really care as long they were having fun. Her eyes spotted the familiar store and couldn't believe it! She gasped,

"Oh, my goddess! They have the gemstones store! It's just what I really need!"

One of the twin popped her head over to Doli.

Erin blinked, "Why are you going over there for?"

Doli nodded, "I use it to represent my circle for different reason. Each stone has its power if you know how to activate them."

Aphrodite poked her nose in the new friend's business.

"The stone has powers? Why don't you show us some examples?"

Doli nodded and Stevie Rae pitched in anyway. In the store had different stone, but nothing of jewelries stores would have in fashion. This store would give people to use the stones in their own pleasure. Doli pointed out some help with healing, psychic ability, emotions, pains, dreams, and so much more. They constantly ask her what each stone could do and all the typical things.

Damien glanced up with a smile to Zoey, just hoping everything would work out somehow, and he had his binders set out on his desk in case if subject changing for studying.

"Hey Zoey, which ones are you in need of help with studying on?"

The room felt like missing Erik, but Damien couldn't stop his job since he was a teacher for drama. Of course, he needed to find balance in one way or another with everyone. Zoey opened her own binder allowing the hard cover to fall flat on her lap. She flipped through the pages. Each chapter they'd finished so far in U.S. History was marked by a tabbed divider. Most of them she'd managed to master on her own, but a few she hadn't managed to quite grasp.

"This one," Zoey said stopping the sheets with a finger. "The Pilgrimage of America. I was absent for most of that week. Don't remember a single thing." That had been a while ago when she was still struggling to get over what had happened with Loren, both his death and her cheating.

Now she was beyond it, but it seemed that some things still haunted her no matter how hard she tried to shake them. Looking at Damien so ready to help her, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hey Damien, about what happened..." she began. Nothing else came after those few words. She couldn't think of what to say. Things had been so awkward for so long, she wasn't quite sure she could fix it. And plus, Zoey wasn't even the one who was wrong, she was just the one willing to make the first step. Damien was a little surprised to hear Zoey bring up their fights. They never fought like last time and he hugged her.

"Zoey, I'm over it and to tell you the truth, Erik will always be important, but you are too." He sighed and stopped the hug. He pulled the chair and sat down to face her. "I guess I don't see Erik as any different before all this...cheating thing happened with you. I only bought that up so I can protect him and comfort him about being gay. He's new to it and we were trying to be careful." Damien chuckled, "I guess not everything turned out as what we wanted them to be." He looked down at her notes, "The Pilgrimage of America is similar to what we learned in human class, only we were lied about a few things here and there. We were there to create the peace for our Indian Vampryes and exchange peace to settle. When they celebrated the Thanksgiving, we had one human who was willing to sacrifice their blood for our dinner. To us, they were turkey replacement, but it was done once a year. If we took advantage of them anymore, our settlement agreement would have broken down into the whole war. Luckily, the high priest took over and explained our needs for the adults and fledglings. It brought everyone closer in a sense and build up our community a lot stronger. We provide shelter, they provide food for us including their blood, and just kept our distance from each other." Damien explained.

Zoey was surprised to feel Damien's arms around her. Considering that they hadn't even been talking lately, a hug was a pretty big step. The relief and joy of it all made her want to cry. She tried to think of something as emotional to respond with and found herself still at a loss for words. All that came out were small mumbled "I"s that went unnoticed. At the mention of Erik she remembered what the problem had been about to begin with and wanted to protest to his easy forgiveness. Damien had to understand that Zoey still thought that he made for a bad boyfriend and an even worse ex. Sure things were easy sailing now, but it had taken a lot of tears and anger to get there. She didn't want him to have to go through that. Not like she had. For the time being, she said nothing and let her true opinion go unnoticed, but as soon as she was able, she would have to do something about their relationship. Whatever the costs she had to stop it before everything crashed and burned. Aphrodite would surely help her too. After her argument with Damien last week, she had come to Zoey complaining about him and Erik. Zoey knew that Aphrodite didn't want to break them up for the same reasons, but wanted to hurt the boy all the same. Maybe not hurt him as badly as Zoey had in mind, but she knew that with a little convincing, she could easily have her way.

"Oh I get it now," she said with an empty smile as ideas tumbled through her mind. "You make this so much easier. Missed you."

Doli plopped down on a bench outside of Lucky Brand Jeans. The two girls who had started inside paused and turned back to look at her.

"I'm beat, go ahead without me and I'll just," a yawn escaped her mouth as she curled up on the bench and placed her head against the warm wood, "you know."

Stevie Rae giggled and Aphrodite rolled her eyes with a slightly amused expression.

"Guess it's just us now, country girl," Aphrodite noted before linked her arm through Stevie Rae's.

They headed off into the store that way. After hitting most of the stores, Stevie Rae's wallet was nearly empty so she knew they weren't shopping for her. Aphrodite was feeling such in a good mood to spend, spend, spend! Stevie Rae checked what the store had to offer and still linked with Aphrodite. It was getting impossible to keep up, but this lightens up the country girl's amusement. Aphrodite got in the mood to pick up some of Stevie Rae's sizes and tossed it over to her.

"Try'em on, Stevie Rae. I want to see if they look better on you and besides, you need new clothes."

"But I-I can't afford to-"

"Oh, hush up bumpkin and just try them! I'm buying, alright?"

Stevie Rae was shocked... "Who are ya and what've done to my Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite pushed Stevie Rae into the changing room and covered the door.

"Oh, just let me shop for your clothes, bumpkin. Now try them on or I'll tell the Twins about our little secret."

Stevie Rae jolted and couldn't believe it. "You wouldn't! I'll have ya know it was an accident!"

"Accident on kissing that human girl and then played it onto me? Why, you know I've been dying to tell someone at least."

Stevie Rae shook her head and tried the new clothes on. Honestly, they fit perfectly.

Damien smiled to see Zoey was able to understand the vamprye's side of history which was two times different than human's story tale.

"I miss you too, Zoey. It's my job to be the smart one anyway." He chuckled and still wondered where Erik was at the time.

He got up and headed over to his phone to check on. Damien wasn't too sure if Erik forgot to bring his phone or not, but who knows.

"Anything else you need to study on and oh, if you get a question about vamprye needs five human blood for thanksgiving, it's really one human blood." Damien smiled and placed the phone away into his pocket.

Zoey smiled at her friend but found that smile weakened slightly when he noticed how constantly Damien checked his phone.

"You okay?" she asked with mock concern knowing that it had to be about Erik. Of course she was always concerned about Damien, but more about Erik ruining his life than anything else. "Having a fight or something?" Her tone came across a bit too hopeful.

She was quick to pull her face into an expression of distress so that he wouldn't notice what'd been spoken before. But her acting wasn't necessary because two seconds later the door burst open. Standing there, or floating there, shaking and shivering like he'd been caught out in a rainstorm was Erik. Zoey didn't have to look to know who was behind him. Neferet. She shot up from bed with a gasp as Neferet and Erik moved through the door with one step.

"Hello there Damien," she greeted as if everything was normal, but deep in her voice the venom was clear. Her head snapped in Zoey's direction and all kindness must've been wasted on Damien because her next words were dark and sharp as knives. "Out Zoey. It's time for the big kids to play now."

Zoey clenched her fists and stepped forward as if to strike out at her, but Erik's voice stopped her.

"Go," he said, "Just go, Zoey." The desperation and fear in his eyes made her want to stay, to protect the both of them.

"What are you here for Neferet?" she asked with words steadily matching the bitterness of her elder's.

Damien could see it right through Erik's eyes and the message. She knew. It was over. His eyes directed over to Zoey.

"Zoey...please. If I need you, my air will call you immediately." Damien didn't want to beg, but right now...Erik and his relationship were more important to deal with.

Zoey didn't want to leave, but seeing how capable Damien can be in fencing and gave him confident that he will keep that promise. She gathered her stuff out of the room and glared harshly at Neferet. She left the room and Neferet slammed the door which caused the two boys to jump. Damien's hands curled into a fist, hoped that it wouldn't be another death like Jack's, and it would probably feel another guilt trip for Zoey and the rest of the crew. One thing for sure...Neferet set up Doli's transferring was to get everyone out of the school.

"What's going on? I know I'm doing well in classes and certainly Dragon isn't that mad about me not being in class today." Damien struggled to be brave, but with Neferet in the room felt strongly afraid somehow.

Zoey smiled and shook her head at the girl as she left the room in an angry huff. Still a child. An idiotic, mindless child.

"Are you sure you want to send her out, sweetheart?" she asked, her eyes wide with the care she didn't have. "You didn't do so well with Jack, did you? It would be a pity if you fell apart again like last time." A chesire-like smile eased onto her face and crawled up inch by inch. If anyone in that room had ever had a doubt about Neferet's dark heart, that doubt vanished then. "Now," she turned away from Damien so that Erik was sent flying into the wall. Black tendrils slipped from his skin and melted down into the floor, he was freed but didn't move. Neferet had smashed him against the wall with enough force to keep him down for a while. "Damien, dear, you're not very good at keeping secrets are you? Or actually, maybe your friends aren't. Yes, one of _your_ friends seems to have let a little something slip...You're dating a teacher, one of my teachers," she glared at Erik. Before he could make a move she'd crossed the room and her foot had connected with his stomach. "You know better than that," she whispered shaking her head.

It was clear that at least one of them was having fun. Damien gritted his teeth and hissed quietly. He was definitely pissed off at Neferet and refused to let her seem so simple.

"Liar. You purposely read our mind to find out. So what? I've known Erik before he became a teacher!" His hands curled into a fist even tighter. He deeply feared for Erik's life and his, what if sending Zoey away was a wrong choice? Would that mean another repeating of Jack's death? No...when she spoke of his name, he wanted to kill her for doing so! "You're the one who murdered Jack, but at least I know he's not in pain and happy again." Damien kept his anger in control, trying to figure out what Neferet's plan this time, and hoped that neither of them die.

He wanted to hug Erik and make it all better. Just flee away and head into a new place. Anywhere but here. Neferet found out, but it was much more dangerous to face her.

Aphrodite nodded in what Stevie Rae wearing was a fine jeans with butterfly shirt that gave a perfect style. In fact, Aphrodite really liked it on her and eager to buy it right away before Stevie Rae could say anything. It was becoming addiction for Aphrodite to find something that makes Stevie Rae amazing in her eyes as if it was masterpiece. Stevie Rae was enjoying it until the tenth clothes she tried on and found herself a little confused and annoyed.

"Ya know, Aphrodite, it's nice of you to spend for your friend, but I think it's enough for now."

Aphrodite froze in front of Stevie Rae and frowned slightly. Friend echoed in her mind...friend? She didn't like it when they were "friend", she wanted it to be more than that. She nodded, but she refused to show it. She let Stevie Rae get back into her casual clothes she first wore today. "Friend" became a different subject in Aphrodite's mind and Stevie Rae had no idea what's with her lately.

Aphrodite crossed her arms and slipped back into her normal, sardonic self.

"Come on girl," she sighed, "You've got a boyfriend now, you have got to look for best 24/7 or else."

Stevie Rae's face took on an expression of worry. Her pout made Aphrodite feel the tiniest bit of guilt for pressuring her into it, but she wasn't about to give in. She was enjoying buying things for her new "friend". She grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the dressing room closing the door behind them.

"Last one," she said throwing her a pair of pink skinny jeans, something she knew Stevie Rae would never pick out on her own. It didn't take long for her face to prove that fact. "Come on, try it on," Aphrodite urged impatiently.

She would personally never wear something like that, most of the time she stuck to skirts anyway, but with her short hair and upbeat attitude, Stevie Rae could definitely pull off an edgier look if she tried it. Plus blondes looked great in pink, every girl knew that.

"Reph will love it," she added in a sing-songy voice making her friend blush.

"Fine," she said giving in finally and pulled off her normal jeans quickly exchanging them for the new ones-a little too quickly for Aphrodite's li-What was she thinking?

She shoved the thought from her mind and focused instead on making Stevie Rae beautiful. And beautiful she was. The tighter jeans made her legs look much longer than usual and added a girly touch to match her personality. Stevie Rae turned around and around in the mirror, surprised to like what she saw.

"I..I look good," she admitted.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and hung playfully off of her shoulders.

"Now all you need are some heels."

The glare she received could've knocked Medusa flat on her back.

Neferet gasped in surprise bringing a hand to her heart.

"How dare you accuse me of such vile acts. I'm your principal, I care about you. That's why I'm here." She hurried up to Damien and placed her hands on his shoulder. "You poor boy, you've been used by him. You didn't know what he was doing." Accepting no protest, she pulled him into a hug. "I'm here for you," she whispered, "It's alright."

From the corner, there was a grunt.

"I love him," Erik grumbled and struggled to sit up straight against the wall.

Neferet narrowed her eyes at him.

"You love him? This isn't about love," she said.

"I love him," Erik repeated and reached a hand out to Damien needing him to be nearer.

Neferet threw her own hand forward so that the darkness slammed him back down against the floor and clapped over his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"This isn't about love," she only had control over the darkness for an hour or so, and for the sacrifice she had had to make, this time was valuable.

Stevie Rae shook her head.

"No! I am not wearing those damn heels!"

Aphrodite pouted, "But it'll make Reph love you even more! Come on, it's not like you're paying for them."

Stevie Rae groaned and felt totally confused. "Why? It's not like ya, Aphrodite. I mean, don't ya rather buy yourself somethin' you like and buy it for yourself? 'Cause I already get it, you can be nice and I know ya can." Stevie Rae exchanged back to her casual clothes and tossed the skinny jeans over to Aphrodite.

"Why? Because you have a boyfriend and the before one was fusing up a jealous one. You know you don't like it when he controls you and I'm only trying to help make this relationship last! Come on, what happened when we were imprinted? We connected so good." She crossed her arms.

Stevie Rae felt a little hurt. They used to be so close, knowing everything about each other almost, and actually got along. Now? Everything was too different.

"Thanks anyway, but I can handle it myself just fine. Thanks for the stuff and all, Aphrodite. I really appreciate it a lot." Stevie Rae dashed out of the changing room and Aphrodite went after her.

Damien was a bit startled with Neferet holding him like this. His blood boiled so much when she tried to defend for herself and yet, she tried to manipulate him. No. He knew well about Erik, the things no one knew, and it was between them alone.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Neferet." Damien finally broke through his own nerves, when he heard Erik admitting his feelings has fluttered his heart more, and felt happier.

Suddenly he panicked when Erik was pushed back to the ground and covered his mouth. Damien called his air affinity and managed to push her away at least ten feet with in the room. She was slammed against the door.

"Please...let him go. I may not like be Zoey, but at least I'm no where stupid to see the evil bitch you are. You walked away from Goddess Nyx and you're the one who bought Kalona!" Damien hissed and joined up with Erik by holding onto him. "What do you really want? There no benefit of killing both of us and my power would get passed down to someone to take my place. I've known Erik for two years. I love him too." Damien chuckled. He was happy to admit it now. But now they were facing Neferet.

Neferet was caught off guard by Damien's sudden use of force. No one ever dared touch her, even Zoey had never touched her directly. The pain was unusual to her. It was something she hadn't felt in such a long time. The renewal of memory was not appreciated. Angered by Damien's recklessness, she tightened the grip of the darkness so that it cut into Erik's skin making him gasp. She stepped forward again and raised an eyebrow at Damien.

"Is this really the way you try to get sympathy? You expect mercy while attacking me? If you really cared about your 'boyfriend' you'd be on your knees begging right now." Neferet laughed at the thought. Imagining any of Zoey Redbird's friends in that vulnerable position brought a smile to her face. "Today you're lucky," she said and turning to Damien so that she could look him directly in the eye. "I haven't come to kill either one of you no matter how much I really want. I've come to make a deal. In return for not having Erik fired and thrown in jail-or better yet, killed-and not having you expelled, I want you to do one simple little thing for me. Make Zoey Redbird's life miserable. Do whatever you have to. Spread rumors, hurt her physically, anything. By the end of this month I want to make sure that she has no friends, no life, no support. And I know you're probably about to say no and ramble on about your loyalty to your friends, but Damien, now is the time to choose. Who are you more loyal to, your friends or your boyfriend?"

"Wait!" Aphrodite called. Before Stevie Rae could go any further, Aphrodite grabbed her by the arm. "I was only trying to be nice. What did I do wrong? Stevie Rae."

It was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to talk. She wouldn't even meet her eyes. "Stevie Rae," Aphrodite repeated desperately, "Please."

"I don't like being your charity," she said finally, "Just because you're rich don't you mean you've got to treat me like I'm poor. Well, maybe to you I am, but...I don't want you treating me that way."

Aphrodite closed her eyes and quickly withdrew her hand. "Is that what you really think I'm doing?"

she asked after a long blink. Stevie Rae didn't answer.

"Fine, whatever. Be ugly, don't have a boyfriend, forget anything I've ever said to you. We'll just put all these clothes back if that's what you think I'm doing. I mean, because it couldn't be possible that I actually like you and wanted to be friendly, because I'm Aphrodite the bitch. Fine. Whatever. Fine." Aphrodite slipped past Stevie Rae before she had the chance to respond.

She tossed all of the clothing they'd collected on a random display of shirts and then stormed out of the store.

"Come on Doli, we're going," she said shaking the girl awake.

She blinked up at Aphrodite confused and sleepy, but the tears in her eyes had her fully receptive in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at Aphrodite then Stevie Rae who was hurriedly trying trying to put things back in their proper places before leaving. Aphrodite rolled her eyes up to keep from crying and fluttered her eyelashes. "Everything."

Stevie Rae shook her head and felt totally confused. Aphrodite chased after her and they had a quick fight. Stevie Rae replayed the last words Aphrodite has revealed.

"Couldn't be possible that I actually like you? Could she?" She was afraid to look back while heading out of the mall.

Once she saw the limo that Aphrodite had bought everyone in, she immediately raced up to her girl. Stevie Rae grabbed onto Aphrodite's arm and pulled her out of the limo.

"You're comin' with me, Aphrodite. We need to talk." Stevie Rae insisted.

The vision girl whipped her arm out of Stevie Rae's grip.

"There's no need to, I get it. I can't damn well spoil you and make you. I'm going back to school." Aphrodite started to walk off back to the limo ride.

The red vamprye gritted her teeth and pulled Aphrodite up against the building's wall. She blocked both ways for Aphrodite.

"We're talkin' whether ya like it or not. Now, do you have feelings for me or somethin'? 'cause I ain't a fool when you hinted about the couldn't be possible that you actually like me?" Stevie Rae wanted to know for sure and sure hell enough she wasn't going to give in.

Aphrodite froze at the question and stalled her time to think about it.

Damien heard Neferet out and he did ask her what she wanted. He just knew the answer too well, something wasn't right, and making Zoey miserable for a whole month? He gulped at the decision that he was given. He held onto Erik, knowing that he won't be given another chance at love, and he refused to lose another. Damien never thought he'd have to be tested for his loyalty, he knew Zoey's secrets and issues in her life, and how close they became. Neferet was offering their relationship at an easy and safe choice. It would mean their relationship wouldn't be difficult and that nothing would hold them back. No one could pull them apart. Damien hugged onto Erik, knowing the decision well behind his mind, and somehow, he felt comforting it wasn't a murder request. He gritted his teeth,

"Fine. Neferet, I'll do it for him." Damien wanted to keep his Erik safe, but there wasn't any other way out. He had to do it.

Erik began to protest when he heard Damien's response but his voice was muffled by the darkness Neferet had used. Anytime he opened his mouth it filled with a bitter, stinging taste. It was similar to the way blood had tasted when he was a human. Terrible. But he continued to protest with grunts and the thrashing of his legs and arms as far as he could move them which wasn't very far as a result of the restraints. Neferet and Damien paid him no regard. Neferet even stepped in front of him so that Damien would be less distracted.

"Good," she said in reply to his submission, "I expect to find her destroyed entirely by the end of the month, if she isn't or if you try to pull any tricks I'll make sure that your life is ruined instead. And that won't include only Erik." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him to emphasize the heavy weight of the deal.

None of Neferet's threats were ever hollow, she didn't bluff. It would be in Damien's best interest to do as she said, or there would most definitely be hell to pay. Once she was sure Damien fully understood what was going to happen, she exited as calmly as she'd entered. The threads of Darkness untied themselves once again and disappeared in a translucent puffs of smoke. Erik exhaled and tried to stand but found that his whole body had gone weak. Everywhere he ached, from his fingertips to his toes. His mouth was sore and his wrists stung. There was no blood but there were dark burn marks where the darkness had touched.

"Damien," he croaked His voice had gone hoarse and it was difficult for him to speak, but the emotion was clear in his eyes. They were wide and fearful and spoke more bluntly than he would've. _What have we done?_

Aphrodite shoved Stevie Rae away from herself with all of the strength she had.

"How dare you even suggest something like that!" she shrieked completely enraged. "I'm not like that, why would you even-is it really that hard to believe I just want to be your friend? Do you hate me that much?"

Stevie Rae tried to come close to her again, but Aphrodite put her hands up and shrunk against the wall.

"Don't ever touch me. Don't look at me. Maybe you're like that, but I'm not. Don't talk to me anymore. I only wanted things to be like they were before, but no-" Aphrodite slid along the wall and curved cautiously around Stevie Rae. She reached out the stop her, but Aphrodite slapped her hand away.

"Aphrodite! I didn't mean to-"

"Stop!" she shouted covering her ears, "Just stop! Stop all of it! Leave me alone and go hang out with your bird-boyfriend or something. Or even better, die. Again! Just die. It's not like it would be much of a change would it? You should already be ten feet under, so do me a favor and go find an open grave. Jump in it. Die. I wish you never came back. Everything would be easier if you never..." Aphrodite paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "Shit. Just leave me alone!" She turned and began to run.

"Aphrodite!" Stevie Rae called out to her, "Wait!" She started to run after her but then felt something holding her back.

"Let her go," a voice said. Doli had been standing there watching the whole scene play out until she realized it was her time to react. "Let her go," she repeated.

Stevie Rae looked at her, her eyes filled with sorrow and hurt. Doli led her to the limo where they both took their seats.

"Is Ms. Lefont coming?" the driver asked. Both girls were silent, then Stevie Rae burst into tears.

Aphrodite ran off and cried. She felt nothing but tears inside of her. Deeply, she didn't know what else to say to Stevie Rae and how she could almost blew it. All she wanted was a friend and only acted friendlier than usual. She hasn't been around much people and haven't been quite herself lately. What could she do instead? Ran away, typical like most average teenagers would do. Stevie Rae was still bursting tears and Doli tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. We can wait until Aphrodite comes back." Doli smiled.

Stevie Rae shook her head, "I-I can't wait. I'll be burned strongly by the sun and it's going to be here in an hour and a half! I need to be back on the school ground for sun protection."

Stevie Rae said under all those weeps. The twins were uncertain what to do and they nodded at each other. Shaunee started to head out of the limo.

"I'm going to find Aphrodite and get her ass back here. Give me ten minutes and we can go back to school very soon." Shanuee hopped out of the limo and figured out where Aphrodite might disappear to. Of course, Aphrodite's favorite place to shop was the last place they shopped. "And here I thought I wasn't going to find you, typical bitch here."

Aphrodite turned around and hugged herself to ignore one of the nerd herd twins. "Come on, what's wrong? Both you and Stevie Rae are crying. Did you guys have another imprinted moments again?" She teased.

"Oh, goddess, shut up, nerd herd! WE'RE NEVER IMPRINTED!" She snapped.

Shaunee stepped back and was surprised to learn something new.

Damien wasn't exactly proud of this very decision. In fact, it was the worse decision in his entire life. He first helped Erik onto their bed and helped to nurse his boyfriend's body carefully placing hot water against his skin.

"Relax Erik, it's not like we're going to kill Zoey." Damien was a little upset that he'll lose Zoey, but he'd protect her somehow.

"I know we're not going to kill her, but...this is wrong. This is so wrong." He spoke like Damien could do anything to help it.

All Damien felt like doing was crying and crack down. That his brain trying to encourage on moving out, but where? What school would accept this kind of affinity? It would be another start over for them and having to avoid Neferet nonstop.

"How are you feeling?" He gently tap the hot water wash cloth onto the damaged skin on Erik's.

"I'm okay," Erik sighed.

It wasn't a pleasant sight or comforting to see. Damien wanted to simply kill Neferet for doing something like and how he could just have her trap in a tornado and damage her neck and left. It would mean no more evil business with Neferet and be free for good. Still, it'd be on his conscience that wasn't right and that it's not his job to kill people. He had to be loyal, hasn't he? So he'd have to betray Zoey to no end.

Erik winced as Damien pulled him up off of the floor and onto the bed. Laying down hurt his back but moving in general hurt too much for him to even try and make himself comfortable. Although the warm cloth did help to make him feel a little better. It was either him or Zoey and Erik did not want to die. In light of this, he still would've preferred that Damien not do anything so malicious for him, but he knew that if it came down to it, he would've done the exact same thing. Erik had never felt so helpless in his entire life. No matter what they did it would be wrong. Someone would get hurt, Damien would lose another person he loved, and their school life would never be the same again. If Zoey found out what they were doing, she'd immediately declare them enemies. An enemy of a high priestess was not something a person wanted to be. There was nothing else to say. He was quiet as Damien dabbed at his wounds. The water only stung a little at first then it began to soothe him. Physically anyway, his mind was still in total disarray.

"Damien," he said not intending to follow his name with any sort of statement or question. "Damien." He brushed away the washcloth and pulled him into his arms instead so that he was laying ontop of him. Having him close made everything hurt a little less. It always did. There wasn't much he could do to help the unnatural burns the darkness had created and it wouldn't scar, it was better to hold him now and worry about everything else later. If they didn't think about Neferet or Zoey, or anything, maybe for a minute or too they could be happy. Or at least not in so much constant pain. "I love you," he said driving his fingers into Damien's hair. It was nice to say the words after not being able to before. "I love you."

"Y-You never imprinted?" Shaunee asked.

"No," Aphrodite replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "You just wish we did. You're just like her."

Shaunee tilted in her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite sighed and began to riffle through a rack of shirts. Shaunee repeated her question thinking that Aphrodite hadn't heard.

"You're like her!" Aphrodite repeated in frustration. "You're like her! You want us to be like-like Damien and Erik. And we're not. Why can't I just have a friend? Why does it have to be so...weird?"

Shaunee's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you saying what I think you are? That Stevie Rae is-is gay?"

Aphrodite shrugged. She'd already turned back to the rack of clothing and was no longer interested.

"Aphrodite, is Stevie Rae a lesbian."

"Don't call her that! Just, stop talking, go away."

"Is that what's wrong? Did she try to flirt with you or something?"

"No." Aphrodite blushed knowing that it had been the other way around.

"Then what?"

"Shut up," she groaned then walked to the other side of the store.

Shaunee followed. Light from the skylights outside of the store drifted in, they had to hurry.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me right now. But come on, we have to go or Stevie Rae will burn."

"Let her."

"You don't mean that." Aphrodite turned to Shaunee, her eyes were wet again.

"I can't be in a car with her Shaunee. I can't. I'll just call a taxi. You don't have to worry about me. I promise." Aphrodite gave a weak smile to reassure her, it did just the opposite, but Shaunee knew that they had to go.

"Okay," she said, "if you're sure you'll be alright."

"I'm sure." With one parting glance, she made her way back out the store and into the parking lot and once again, Aphrodite was nowhere to be found.

Erin saw her twin joining back into the limo, but Aphrodite wasn't with her. Stevie Rae was asleep right on Doli's lap with tears still there. Shaunee shook her head to answer to Erin and sighed.

"Limo driver, you can take us back to the school. She said she's taking a taxi." Shaunee informed.

The limo driver didn't question her and drove them back to the school's ground. Stevie Rae couldn't bare much with the hurtfulness and one thing for sure, nothing was working out, and somehow, didn't feel so right. Why was Aphrodite being so uptight about everything? About the whole shopping leading into a possible crush among them? It gave in so much questions for the red vamprye and had no idea where this might lead them to. Doli tried to keep her calm and hushed her a few times until Stevie Rae was able to calm down a little and rest on the way to school. Erin and Shaunee exchanged glances and trying to figure out what to do. They needed a major must talk about this.

Damien felt a little depressed when trying to help Erik and heard him out about how wrong it could be for them. He knew it was, but what choice did they have? He just listened to Erik, even heard his name twice which lead to I love you confession. Damien blushed deeply and joined onto the bed with Erik. He liked it when he was being held like this and hair felt touched like heavenly touch.

"I love you too, Erik. I love you too." They confessed, out of anytime they could have, and yet, it felt like a roller coaster every minute of the day. He could stare at those blue eyes all day and never have to worry about anything, but that was a silly dream. "...Stark. Erik, Do you think you can convince him to shoot Neferet's heart?" Then, he realized it was still wrong and shook his head.

"I mean, I could ask him." Erik imagined going up to Stark and asking him to murder someone.

He refused to let that idea consumed up in their head. "Nevermind..." It was too much to think of all the likes of bloody killing. It'd get worse for more than anything to imagine, but what can they do?

Because it was Neferet, maybe he would, but would he be able to do it. It was impossible for him to miss his target, but what if his target was shielded by all of the darkness and evil in the world? Erik was relieved when Damien withdrew his request.

"We'll figure out something," he said although he didn't believe it himself. There was no way around it. They'd have to do what they were told and hope things turned out alright. "How are we going to do this, Damien?" he asked thoughtfully.

It was difficult thinking of ways to ruin her life. Every time he did he began to feel sick and quickly thought of something else. It would've been good if they could've enlisted Aphrodite's help, but she was on Zoey's side now. Everyone was on Zoey's side. Even the people who didn't know her were automatically on her side because she was the High Priestess. Doli had just met her and she liked her. Their problem was theirs only. No one could help.

Doli stepped out of the limo first then Stevie Rae and the Twins. They led her up to her room while Doli took a different direction. She'd seen Zoey go there before so it wasn't too difficult to find it again. It was the only room number she knew, otherwise she would've gone to Zoey directly.

"Damien," she called through the door giving it a low knock, "Your friend, Stevie Rae. I think you guys need to go check on her. And Zoey too."

Damien froze and everything went up in his spine. He knew that was Doli, but did something happen as a warning? He gulped.

"Um, I'll head over soon." Damien didn't know what's going on or anything, but something was seriously wrong.

"Okay, Stevie Rae is in her room." Doli pointed out.

She left and headed out to her room to refresh herself from this strange night. Damien wasn't too sure what to expect at all. The girls went out to the mall for shopping fun, but what could really happen? Neferet was with them...could it be another spell for a test? He gulped down and breathed.

"Want to go find out, Erik or do you need to rest until you're healed?" Damien felt a little shaky about everything that was going on.

Erik sat up when he heard the knock, prepared to move if they had to. It was only Doli. Something had happened to Stevie Rae? He dragged his hand across his face. It seemed that they weren't the only ones having a bad night.

"I'll come," Erik answered. "It's better that we get out of here isn't it? Maybe it'll get our minds off of...you know." He swung his legs slowly over the edge of the bed and brought himself into a weak standing position.

He was noticeably hunched over and when he began to walk, it was obvious he was in pain. But laying down all day wouldn't do him any good. He had to exercise the muscles that hurt so that they wouldn't cramp up and become even more painful.

"Let's go," he said, "We're waiting on you, old man." A small smile curled his lips. It was best to stay playful and jokey. When pretending to be happy, it was hard to stay sad. Damien rolled his eyes and couldn't believe how Erik could even joked like this, but what can he do? He opened the door and walked at a nice pace for his boyfriend.

"Or give us some ideas to make this work out for Neferet, but be prepared too." He whispered, leaving to Erik to be the only ones to hear that.

They walked over to Stevie Rae's room and the twins were watching the crying girl on their bed. Luckily, Zoey wasn't even in this room as if she was somewhere. Possibly the library.

"What's going on, girls?" Damien asked as they entered into the room.

Erin glanced up and shrugged. Shaunee looked at Stevie Rae with worried.

"I think Stevie Rae and Aphrodite are trying to go back to their imprinted lifestyle." She assumed.

Damien blinked and felt really confused to the situation. "Imprinted? Stevie Rae, are you feeling guilty to break the imprint on Aphrodite over to Reph?" Damien scratched his head.

Stevie Rae shook her head and sniffled to stop her tears. "No, we just had a fight and what's 'bout the imprint thing? Did Aphrodite say somethin' about it?"

Shaunee kept quiet, but everyone does not have much of a clue what's going on here between the two girls. Was it a fight or imprint or what? Aphrodite arrived half an hour after the other girls. She made her way immediately to her room and there she found Zoey, waiting at her door. Her eyes were ominous, something had happened.

"What's up, girl?" Aphrodite asked sliding down next to her.

"Have you had any visions lately?" she asked.

Aphrodite shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because I have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen." Zoey began to retell all that she'd seen in Damien's room from when Neferet entered to when she'd left.

Then what she'd seen when she went to check on them again a few minutes ago. They were gone and neither of them were answering their phones.

"Do you know where they could be?" Zoey asked fearfully.

Aphrodite sighed and laid her head back against the wall. "No, I don't."

Meanwhile in Stevie Rae's room, Shaunee was still struggling to answer such a simple question.

"I wasn't there," Doli said, "Did she Shaunee?"

"Um," Shaunee looked down then shook her head.

When she looked back up, Doli was staring at her. It seemed that Stevie Rae was the only one in the room who didn't know what was going on but no one was willing to fill her in.

"It's alright, I'm sure she'll come back," Doli said quickly changing the subject. "If you call her, I bet she'll answer."

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me," Stevie Rae muttered. "Are you sure she didn't say anything?" she asked again. Shaunee looked to Erin.

"Whatever it is Shaunee, she'll find out sooner or later," Erin whispered.

Shaunee sighed and even though she knew that Aphrodite would hate her for this, she asked her the question that she knew Aphrodite had meant to avoid.

"Stevie Rae, are you gay?"

Damien stunned and surprised to hear that questions towards one of the girls. It was surprisingly new to learn and nothing seem so serious here. To think about it, he has never seen her flirt with girls or minded much with other gay people like Erik and him. Stevie Rae blinked and shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean...I think I am, but I'm not sure. Something happened when Aphrodite and I were imprinted at the time and I guess I was sorta drunk with blood that day. I accidentally kissed a human girl for a typical thank you and I freaked out and played it onto Aphrodite." Stevie Rae gulped.

That was quite a stir, but it was considered an accident more than anything to Stevie Rae. Has she missed some signs through Aphrodite or did Aphrodite enjoyed being Stevie Rae's imprint? Now, her sadness turned into a curiosity more than ever. Damien glanced up at Erik and shrugged about this.

"Maybe Aphrodite's confused like you, Erik?" He wondered himself.

Erin couldn't hide her surprise at Stevie Rae's confession. The only person she knew that wasn't 100% straight as Damien, and know Erik too. And now Stevie Rae? It was as if the couple had unleashed hidden desires amongst everyone in the group and changed everybody. What if Shaunee was gay too, or Aphrodite? It was so much to take in all at once. Erik laid a comforting hand on Stevie Rae's shoulder. They weren't close, but he knew what it was like to be in her situation and could sympathize.

"Maybe you are," he said in agreeance with Damien. "I mean, it's not definite, but it's possible." She looked up at Erik, her expression told him that she was on the verge of panic. "It's no big deal though. If you are, it would be better to know it, wouldn't it?"

She nodded but showed no sign of improvement. It was a big change for her, a new part of her she hadn't even noticed. It would take time to get used to something like that.

Stevie Rae was obviously new to the idea of being one, but she understood what Erik had meant. Has anyone been in the same situation like her and Erik? This was a big talk to Aphrodite and she wasn't completely sure what Aphrodite might be doing. Damien was proud of Erik for helping out in a way. This brought them closer, but he was confused how come Zoey hasn't come here yet. Right now, he didn't want to be around her at the moment or even let her worry about this. It was better no one knew besides Erik.

"Just give it some time, experiment if you have to. You got to let Aphrodite knows this too." Damien nodded a few times.

Stevie Rae sighed, "I guess I might have too anyway, but what about Reph? He'll think I'm betrayin' him!" No one has given much of a thought about Reph besides Aphrodite and oddly enough, this was making everything difficult than it was.

Rephaim presented the only obstacle in all of their perfect solutions. Everybody knew how kind he'd been, how brave he'd been to defy his father and come to the light side. Who was going to tell him that it had all been for nothing? That was a conversation that none of them wanted to have.

"I don't know," Erik said. He wasn't sure how to get around something like that. "You'll just have to tell him and hope he takes it well. He deserves to know."

Stevie way groaned and placed her head in her hands at the thought of telling her boyfriend such a terrible secret. He wouldn't understand, he was hundreds of years old. Stevie Rae knew without a doubt that it would break his heart. As long as she could, she would have to keep this quiet. But five people already knew and two of them couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than a few minutes at most. If Zoey was there she would know what to do, she would fix everything and make it alright again. But the problem was that Zoey wasn't there.

"Doli, you did tell her to come, didn't you?" she asked.

Doli shook her head, "I found her room, but she wasn't there." That made two missing people. It was nearing morning, soon the sun would be at its full height. Where could Zoey be so early?

Doli shook her head and definitely confused with the group about Zoey having to be absolutely nowhere. Damien thought of something, but he kept it to himself about it since he couldn't really tell anyone. It was only between Erik and him about their problems. Damien sat down next to Stevie Rae and gave comfort at much as possible.

"We'll all be here, Stevie Rae. We'll work this out somehow, but Reph will have to know sooner or later." He soothed her back, struggled to hold up a smile.

The twins nodded and joined in the hug with Damien for Stevie Rae. It was a lot to take in.

"If any good friends we are, we won't leave you alone until this is all worked out." Damien was that much confident to start something different.

Comforting everyone in this very room was needed the most. Doli shrugged and joined into this group hugging anyway.

"I may be new, but you guys are already my friends too." She smiled.

Stevie Rae smiled up at her friends, happy to know that they were there for her.

"Thank you guys," she said wiping away her tears. "It means a lot that y'all are here for me. As long as you guys stick around, I might make it."

Erik returned her smile with a grin of his own, but not for the same reason. He was thinking of how the same applied to him and Damien. All alone he wouldn't be able to survive Neferet and would've bowed down immediately to whatever she demanded, but with Damien, he was stronger. As long as they stuck together, they would make it. With this thought in mind, he looked to Stevie Rae and the others.

"The best way to get over something like this is to do something fun, uneducational, and completely unproductive...TV time!" He hopped up from the bed and grabbed Stevie Rae's hand to bring her up with him. "To the living room!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Movies are the medication of the soul."

With Erik's delightful plan of TV time, Stevie Rae wailed unexpected as they were hurrying out of the room. Damien chuckled and remembered the first day he thought it was a date or something. The twins exchanged glances at each other and definitely surprised to see this side of Erik. Doli shrugged and followed them. Damien hurried up to catch up to his boyfriend and shook his head.

"Someone must be in a good mood today." Damien smirked at Erik.

Stevie Rae chuckled, "No kiddin'! I don't know whatcha did, Damien, but I like his perkiness going on here. He's not the same that's for sure!"

Damien agreed as well the twins has. Doli shrugged and had no idea what had happened in the past, but so far, everything sounded so good around everyone. They needed that. The group settled down in the living room. Damien, Erik, and Stevie Rae sat on one sofa while the Twins' and Doli sat on the other. Because Stevie Rae was the friend needing consoling, she got automatic first choice.

"The Notebook," she suggested making Erik automatically regret his decision to let her choose.

But this was for her. She could pick whatever she wanted. Even if it was the suckiest movie on the planet. For the rest of the night they spent their time laughing and joking. Each did their best to appear happy in hopes of cheering Stevie Rae up. Maybe it worked maybe it didn't. She laughed right along with them, but none of them could be sure how she was really feeling. But when they fell asleep, it was peacefully. All of them needed it. The question of where Zoey and Aphrodite had gone still itched at the back of Erik's mind, but the need for sleep outweighed all curiosity. If only it could've been the same for the two girls, Aphrodite and Zoey who spent their night lying against a wall wondering if they'd survive the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and thank you!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is finished up! ;D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Damien woke himself up, finding out that he's in Erik's arm, and still in the living room. Did they sleep here the whole night? Geesh, they ought to have a phone alert to get them to bed at least. Well, it was enjoyable night for everyone. Yawning has escaped Damien's mouth and he tugged Erik's shirt to wake him up, but he noticed Stevie Rae's head on his lap. This was going to be awkward...<p>

"Erik, don't move, someone's sleeping on you besides just me," Damien whispered.

The twins and Doli somehow slept on each other as if they're each other's pillows, but definitely comfort to them somehow. One thing for sure, his memory flashed back to Neferet's threat for exchange for Erik's life and arrest to make Zoey miserable by the end of the month.

"What?" Erik started with a fright at the sound of Damien's voice.

He head shot up from its place on the armrest and when he saw Stevie Rae lying in his lap, he jumped even more, but the girl must've been in a terribly deep sleep-she didn't even move.

"What?" he asked again and looked to the culprit; Damien.

His face reminded him of what they had to do that day. There wasn't much time left in the month so they had to get started on their mission as quickly as possible. Erik was dreading it and he knew that Damien was too, but they had to do it all the same. He glanced around the room to make sure that they were the only ones awake, then he turned back to Damien with a somewhat grim expression on his face.

"Morning. Um, so, what are we going to do about Zoey? D-do you have any ideas?" It was a weird thing to ask, the words felt awkward in his mouth.

How did you phrase a question like that? How did you bring up the topic of ways to ruin somebody's life? Somebody who had done nothing to deserve it. Damien was more shocked to see the others deep into their sleep more than most people. Damien rubbed the back of his neck and trying to sum up an idea about miserable Zoey, but what could worked out by then?

He whispered, "...blame Zoey for what she isn't doing enough or her attitude. I'm thinking of faking her handwriting and have it in all of her classes. People would pick up the notes and read what she _confess_ in the note and literally believes her."

Damien gulped down, but he never liked to hurt anyone. It was the sake of Erik's life, he hoped that everything would work out somehow. Backstabbing a friend like this would be difficult to change anything. Zoey trusted him the most of secrets and everything and being a friend someone along the line.

"Yeah," Erik said with a sigh, "I guess that would be good. Or not good, but...you know what I mean. What could we say about her though? I guess we could start a rumor about her and Stark, like her...cheating or something." Erik laid his head back against the couch and covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, this is terrible."

Of all of the situations he'd ever been in this one was the most difficult. What he was doing was a job for Aphrodite, not him. Actually, it wasn't even a job for Aphrodite anymore. She'd grown beyond that, but now Erik and Damien were taking her place. This was something he'd never forget.

"I could leave a few notes on my students desks, that would work. Send some sort of anonymous e-mail. I don't know." Erik wished with all his heart that there was some was around the mess they were in, but if there was, why hadn't they found it yet?

Damien shook his head as everything has felt way off, "Everything is swirling around my head like a light tornado-" He was stunned at the last word and rubbed his own chin. He thought about it deeply and needed to do a quick research. "I need a book about something, do you think you can get Stevie Rae off your lap and leave a message saying I had a study virus attack and headed out to the library and that you wanted to be with me?" Damien waited before he could hop off the couch and race over to the library for his small idea, but hoped to be a good start and saving them some trouble.

He didn't like it so far, but it was better than nothing to lose.

"Uh yeah, sure." Erik had barely gotten the words out before Damien had started of down the hall.

He shook Stevie Rae by the shoulder until she finally awoke.

"Huh?" She blinked at Erik bleary-eyed and still half asleep.

"Damien and I are going to the library, I just wanted to tell you so that-"

"Yeah." She gave a small yawn then switched sides so that she was curled up where Damien had just been instead.

Sensing that that was the end of the conversation, Erik got up and took off after Damien. He was already halfway there and out of Erik's line of view so he took his time even though his curiosity was strong. Damien had left so quickly without so much as a word of explanation to Erik. When he reached the library he didn't see Damien anywhere. It was such a large place with tall shelves of books and long rows of computers. He could be in between any of them. If he called out, he could easily find him-but he was in a library. At the first hint of something even a little bit out of the inside voice rang, the librarian would tackle him to the ground and duct tape his mouth shut. Technically, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was was close enough.

Damien came out of through one of the aisles of weather books. He was deeply reading in a middle-end of the book about tornadoes and headed over to the computer for quick research to be sure of it. He was more confident now.

"Erik," He whispered, "Come on," Damien glanced up and gestured him to come over at the computer.

Something about this plan may be a risk, but it might save them more trouble than they could imagine. Erik spun around in a circle looking for the source of the voice. He found him in one of the rows of computers with his eyes glued to the screen. Erik hurried over to him and sat in down in a chair nearby.

"What?" he asked uninterestedly.

All that was displayed on the screen was some random facts about tornadoes and general weather. Was this what Damien had brought him all the way down to the library for? It definitely didn't seem worth it. Damien sighed and finally got the facts down, but he had to be sure of it.

"Tornadoes are a part of my affinity, but it's not something Zoey is capable of controlling. Just what if I use the tornado, a small one to knock her into a temporary coma? However, I'm trying to gather information first and assume the right amount of power and how long she can be in a coma, since she's a vamprye as well to heal in a given time." Damien rubbed his chin, trying to avoid making her miserable, yet, caused a distress for miserable state. "However, we need to somehow make her angry before she goes into a coma for short amount of time and no one will want her."

Damien thought it might be simple to start, but quickly to do and leaving Neferet satisfied to leave Erik alive until the end of the month comes or at least after that to prove this.

Erik scratched his chin as he thought. **"**But what if we hurt her, like bad. What if she'd paralyzed or loses her memory? Or...or dies.**"** That would be the worst outcome possible, but it was possible.

If something like that happened to Zoey, he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself. To hurt someone like that. To ruin her life so permanently. Neither Damien or Erik would be able to take that guilt. But it could help them greatly, only if Damien could control his power which Erik doubted he could. He was still an adolescent vampyre who wasn't completely used to his powers. That's when a new worry occurred to Erik.

"Damien, what if you hurt yourself? Tornadoes are pretty uncontrollable aren't they? No.**" **Erik pushed himself away from the chair and turned his back to Damien now utterly convinced that this plan would do nothing but hurt them. He couldn't allow it. There were other ways. This couldn't be their only option.

"I'm not going to let you do this, it's too dangerous,**"** Erik said spinning around suddenly.

His eyes were set and determined and his fists were clenched tight. This was not something he'd bend about. Damien's safety came before anything, before his own. Neferet could do whatever she wanted to him, but she would not hurt Damien and Damien would not hurt himself. Not for Erik he wouldn't. Not for Erik. Damien was more than stunned to hear Erik totally against the idea. He shook his head and turned around to forget about his temporarily study.

"That's why it's important to practice. I can start very small until I gain control. I know I can, Erik." Damien was more sure of handling this on his own, but he understood the risk. He stood up and walked up to his boyfriend. "That's why I'm reading this stuff first and I'm going to make sure it's not going to cause any problem. Zoey always found a way to restore her memories, but I will tell you that it will work out fine."

Damien's hands curled into a fist, just hoping this would be worked out, and refused to not give it a try. He _has_ to do this. Or what? Run away from here as far as possible and be free? They can't even do that. Damien needed to be with his friends due to his affinity and Erik needed to be here due to being a Tracker. What choice did they have? Oh, goddess help them now.

"No!**"** Erik shouted. From across the room the librarian called over to them to please lower their voices. **"**No," he repeated but much quieter this time. **"**We can't risk it Damien. We can't. I don't want you to practice, don't even try. It's not worth it. We can work it out another way, t-the notes. What happened to that idea?"

Erik knew that the tornado would be a lot quicker and do much more damage, but as he had said, it wasn't worth it. They could get it done the old-fashioned way like everybody else. Girls did it all the time. Tearing each other down from head to toes with biting words and sharp claws. They could do it. He knew they could. But what Damien wasn't to do was unpredictable and unsafe. The worst thing that could happen with leaving notes around was a paper cut or two. Didn't Damien understand that if he used something like that someone could die? It might've been his teacher's instincts finally starting to show in his outside relationships, but Erik would never let him do it. Not while he was watching. As Damien stepped closer to him, Erik backed away.

He wouldn't often until he understood. **"**Damien,**" **he said speaking slowly in a stern parent-like tone, **"**You will not do that. I swear to Nyx, if I see you even attempting something so ridiculous, I'll report you myself."

Damien's eyes widen at Erik's words and how serious he was. It was just the same thing his parents did about dating the same gender role, but only the difference was real risk of death chance. He shook his head and snatched the book and clicked off the internet. He returned the book and came out of the aisle.

"Fine. I-I just can't lose you, Erik..." Damien felt the need to escape, but where could they go? "I'll come up something to write instead. I'll need some alone time to think about it."

Damien wasn't too sure how to direct it, but he was so sure the tornado would go by his command. Luckily, Erik wasn't a mind reader or it would have gotten much uglier between the two. He could see Erik's similar habit like the time he tried to dress up as a girl to be used as a cover girl, but it was pointless to try. What other choices did they truly have anyway? Erik let out a sigh of relief when Damien finally backed down and decided against the tornado idea.

"Thank you," he said placing his hand on his forehead then wrapping his arms around Damien's back in a tight hug.

There was no hiding how worried he'd been. It shone through his voice and in his joyful smile. At a time like this, one would think it would be impossible to smile, but Erik made sure to disprove that theory in all ways possible.

"I was only concerned about your safety okay?**"** He pulled his head away from Damien's neck so that he could be better heard. **"**You've got to understand I just want you to be safe.**"** After a few seconds had passed, Erik let Damien go with a pat on a back. **"**Yeah, go ahead. You can have the room, I'll hang out outside and think up some ideas. And I promise you, we will get through this Damien.**"** With that last sentence, he kissed him goodbye and headed out the door.

Damien accepted Erik's hug and gave a smile for understanding. Once he saw Erik left the room, he hung around and debated a few ideas here and there. It wasn't getting any easier to solve this. Write bunch of mixed truth and lies in a letter and forge her handwriting. Damien couldn't understand why Erik wouldn't trust him, but safety must have been number one priority to Erik. Safety comes first, everything else was last. Damien headed outside through the library's window and found the familiar tree he was used to hang out around. He could remember Jack hanging up the sword with full of joy and with their music. The song played in Damien's head and how he regretted not coming back anytime soon.

"Jack...would have you let me do the tornado? Would you agree to the idea? Or would you agree to Erik's decision?" Damien sighed and shook his head.

He stood in front of the tree and called out a light breeze through his affinity. It made him feel in control and started to guide them which ways to go. Then, he'd command it to stop and it did. Then, he created a very small tornado about half a foot and controlled it by giving its direction. Once he felt it was controlled and stopped it immediately, he increased the size to a foot and spent time practicing. He was more amazed to the hard work he has gotten himself into and felt challenged. Something that gave him a thrill to learn something entirely new experience and new knowledge. No one was able to see this tornado since it's clear, but able to feel it if they were with Damien. The tornado totaled up to twice as Damien's height, but Damien managed to keep it under control and even learned about telling the tornado's speed and finally figured out his own calculation by science's math method. He bumped it up to at least thirty mile per hours and he grinned and admired his achievement.

Before going outside, Erik climbed the stairs to their room. They hadn't been there all night so Erik didn't have any of the things he needed. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find it empty. Damien had left before him, but must've taken a detour because there was no sign that his feet had ever touched the ground. He'd probably just stopped at the bathroom on his way there or at the cafeteria. He could've even stopped to check on one of his friends. Erik figured it would be best not to be there when he got back since he'd requested time alone. After grabbing a light blue notebook and pen, Erik closed the door carefully behind him and made his way to the teacher's lounge. This room was too nearly as empty as his room except for a few stray teachers who had nothing else to occupy their time. He smiled at them each in turn before he sat down but didn't invite any of them into conversation. Once he'd taken his seat he flipped open the notebook and began to write. Erik had to prove to Damien that they didn't need the tornado to work things out. Notes would work perfectly fine.

Damien was becoming more fascinating to what he's doing and monitoring the speed of it. He would debate between twenty miles per hour to fifty miles per hours. He knew the speeds were much like drivers and how strong of the damage it could be. He felt like he's a grown adult in his part and being very careful into his own work. He was all on his own and made it to his own perfection. Damien was sure enough to be entirely along in this part of the field. His mind completely focused on the tornado and doing some mental work to make this progress work. He could even imagine Neferet getting trapped in one and killing her because of strong speed. However, it was too dangerous to mess with a dark power through Neferet and he could end up like Erik.

"Why does Neferet want Zoey miserable? It doesn't make sense. If it means seeing her spirit split, but she'll be right to herself again in a second." He shook his head, "What if Neferet making sure Zoey has no one and plans on murdering her right on the spot?" Damien gulped and couldn't stand the very thoughts.

When he saw Zoey trying to discuss about his Erik and their relationship, it was strange or a little worried how their friendship may affect them. Damien began to increase more of the speed of forty miles per hour with much to his concentration. Erik's pencil hovered over the sheet of paper as he struggling to think of anything insulting or revealing about Zoey. While they were together, she hadn't spilled any juicy secrets. Most of her life dramatic or not remained a complete mystery to him. That meant that anything he wrote would have to be made-up which would make his job much harder. Gossip just wasn't something he was cut out for. One would think that after all that he'd done to get back at Zoey when he returned to the House of Night would've prepared him for this, but he had never done anything so terrible. He tried to recall all of the nasty things Aphrodite had said to Zoey before she'd joined the good side but they all seemed to escape him in his time of need. As he'd mentioned to Damien before, the only thing he could think to mention was something about her and Stark. But wasn't that taking it too far? That was something that could actually hurt her in the long-run. Erik knew that losing Stark would destroy Zoey and to find out that he'd been the one to do it would finish her completely. Wasn't that a little cruel-oh wait, it was. That was the whole point of doing any of the note-writing in the first place. Zoey had to be broken down one way or another and if Zoey was the only way he could get it done, then that was the way he would do it. But would he believe rumors like that about Zoey. He worshipped her like she was the goddess herself and would accept her back even if she cheated on him a thousand times. He'd even been willing to allow her to have Heath and himself at the same time. There was no way that he'd dump her over a rumor. Only now was Erik seeing the flaw in his plan...But what if it was the other way around? What if he got Stark to cheat instead. Before he'd been cured of the emotional effects that came with being a red vampyre, Stark had been promiscuous and run after anything with a pulse. With a little alcohol and a lot of blood, Erik was sure he could create the same effect. With this new plan in mind, he picked up his book and left the room.

Damien increased the tornado by four times his height and how amazing it was.

"With the ten mile per hour, the tornado is practically harmless. However, the more speed I go up, the less harmless it becomes. Since common speed is over a hundred. I really wouldn't be creating too much of a dangerous damage. It's like car's speed and how hard we could get hit." Damien was proud to his practicing and didn't think he'd actually be doing this at all.

He used to once time before Jack was murdered, but it was hard to share it with anyone. Not even Zoey was capable to make this performance as good as this. All she could do would be calling the affinity of Air and nothing else. Damien bounced up the speed over to twenty five miles per hours and admired his work. Of course, trees shaking, papers flying off in some places, and still, nothing was out of the ordinary. If anyone looked out the window, they'd assume it's a windy night and not really seeing the wind unless they recognize the wind's pattern. He was excited to have full control over his personal tornado!

Erik smiled the entire way down the hall. This Stark thing would work out perfectly and it would definitely crush Zoey. Neferet would be happy and Damien and Erik would be safe. Everybody would win. Except for Zoey and Stark, but there did have to be sacrifices sometimes didn't there? Either way, he was excited to have solved the problem and wanted to notify Damien as soon as possible. It had been at least half an hour since they'd separated, hopefully Damien was done recharging by now. He headed up to their room for the second time that day. And just as before, when he opened the door, he found it completely and utterly empty. There had been enough time for Damien to get back from wherever he'd gone before, plenty of time. Erik couldn't think of any excuse why he wouldn't be there. He checked the bathroom just to make sure and looked around the room as if he could be hiding underneath the blankets or the bed. No Damien anywhere. Erik placed his notebook and pen on the nightstand then went back out to check the halls. From end to end the hallway was clear. On occasion a person would pass by but never was it Damien. Fear began to fill Erik as he thought up all of the horrible reasons why Damien might be missing. What if Neferet had got him? She could be holding him as a way of encouragement. Or someone else, it seemed that there were new enemies around every corner. Erik would never know. As he clambered down the stairs again he picked up speed. By the time he'd reached the living room, he was running. There was no sign of him there. He went to Stevie Rae's room, Doli's room, the Twins' all of their doors were locked, they'd gone out too. Finally he arrived at the library. He walked through each of the shelves checking carefully for any sign of Damien. He was nowhere to be found. With all of his options exasperated he approached the librarian.

"Have you seen Damien, the kid I was in here with earlier?"

The librarian looked from side to side as she thought. "Um, sorry sweetheart, but I haven't. Hey, could you close that window back there for me?"

Erik's shoulders slumped with disappointment but he went to close the window all the same. That's when he noticed a book lying on the window sill. It was written by another vampyre and on tornadoes. Erik stuck his head out of the window and glanced around the vibrant green field. Deep in the patches of dirt, there were footprints.

Damien speed up his tornado with a child laughter. He never felt so free and not having to expect to be perfect at his own work. Everything has always seemed so gentle and beautiful. He guided the tornado's direction. Then, he re-started another one by six times his height and experimented its speed. It was refreshing his mind, helped his problem, and almost could see a reflection of Jack Twist standing in there. He was doing it all for his past boyfriend, but yet, he didn't really want to do anything for Zoey with this plan...or could he? He wanted to do something, but all of this air releasing felt like at the time of healing for him more than ever. Something he never thought to do one day and kept going on with its speed.

"Beautiful." Damien whispered.

He admired the clear tornado that the world will never see. Erik made sure to close the window-after he'd climbed through it. He followed the sparse footsteps partially hidden by the grass into a wider field near the back of the building. Before he saw anything, he heard it. He heard the whip-like sound of the wind as it tore through the grass and he heard Damien's wild laughter echoing through the air. When he saw what exactly was happening, he gasped. Damien had done the exact thing he'd promised not to, create a tornado. Two humongous funnels of gray air swirled around him and grew bigger with each orbitation.

"Damien!" Erik called but his voice was lost in the wind. "Damien!" He trudged through the high grass and came as close to the two tornados as he dared. "Damien, you have to stop this, you'll hurt yourself! Please, Damien." When he tried to move closer, he was thrown back into the dirt and had to stumble back to his feet. This was what he'd expected to happen. Although the tornadoes seemed tame, they were unsafe and unpredictable like every other thing in weather. For both of their sakes, he hoped that Damien would hear him through the wind, otherwise there would be no chance of stopping it.

Damien was definitely fascinated at his creation and admired every single thing. He was happy for once and could see Jack inside that tornado. How he could cry and wishing to just feel his last boyfriend, but it was impossible in his mind. He guided his air and suddenly saw Erik through the tornado and he jumped back as the tornado was no longer in control. The tornado pushed Damien against the tree as the tornado turned into blasted wind in every direction. A large branch snapped and hit Damien in the head which leaves a deep scratch on his forehead as he bleeds. Damien growled and couldn't understand how he could not have seen Erik there. He wanted the damaged branch off or he'd be in _huge _trouble with Erik. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, it just happens when he came out for fresh of air, and time to think. Instead, he was no longer going to see Jack's face. Slowly, he felt something falling down onto his face and he touched it to see what it could be. On his fingers were dark red that came from him. His face became paler and gulped down. Losing blood wasn't a good sign that was for sure. He just hoped Erik would take him over to the nurse room before the bleeding gets serious.

"Damien!" Erik rushed towards him but was deterred by the raging winds.

They ripped apart all surrounding trees and stripped the ground of all grass. And caught in the middle of all of this was the starter of the beast, Damien. He'd been thrown back against one of the only trees that stood. Every time Erik approached, the giant swirling monster cut him off. This lasted for no less than ten minutes before the winds finally weakened and Erik was able to push through the still strong winds. He shoved through the eye of the storm with such force that he fell to the ground once he'd reached the other side. As soon as he was able, he stood to his feet and looked for Damien. He found him lying against the tree he'd seen him at before, but before, he hadn't noticed the blood or the large branch lying across his chest. Erik hurried to his side and kneeled down next to him and struggled to pull away the branch without crushing him any more. No matter what he did, it seemed to hurt him more. Once he realized that there was no hope of him freeing Damien on his own, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Hold on, Damien, I'm going to call for help. I'll call Zoey." He dialed her number quickly and his heart raced while he waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Damien was really hurting and felt extreme headache due to severe cut at his forehead. He was more worried about the bleeding than the branches. He couldn't stand it if Zoey came and asked how it all happened.

"NO!" He groaned after realizing shouting would cause more sharp pain.

Zoey answered anyway.

"Hello?" She repeated and she started to hear Damien's shout.

"Erik, I'm bleeding. I need the nurses, not her." His voice was very shaky and scared to die like this.

He didn't want to die in the same place Jack has died. Damien reached to Erik's hand and held it so he wouldn't go anywhere. What could he do? His affinity wasn't responding and gotten off track due to his distraction. He cried and felt worried about his bleeding face. It was falling down more than ever and needed more help.

Damien's shout frightened Erik too much to answer Zoey.

"Are you okay?" he asked pressing his hand against Damien's chest. "Stay still."

"Hello?" Zoey repeated this time sounding somewhat concerned.

Erik wasn't sure to do. Damien said that he didn't want to get her involved, but they needed her help. If he called the nurse, she'd have to let Neferet and everyone else no what had happened. Neferet would probably find them a way out of it since what they were doing benefited her, but not without a cost. Either way, someone would find out and as a result, something terrible would happen. Worse than this.

"Uh, nevermind Zoey." Erik clicked the end call button before she could question him. He then began to dial a different number, Lavender's. "I'm going to call a nurse Damien, don't worry," he lied as the phone rung and finally picked up. "Hi, yes, we need your help...out back behind the school...just come out, you won't be able to miss it." The call was quick and blunt. In a matter of seconds, Erik had hung up again. "Don't worry," he repeated as he squeezed Damien's hand, with the other he wiped away his tears. "Help is coming."

Damien sniffled and kept crying in a horrifying moment. His face was a mess with blood as the blood scent increased for any blood lovers to smell. It wasn't pretty and the blood was beginning to be dripping onto Erik's shirt. He felt like passing out and struggled to hold onto Erik's hand as much as possible. He didn't catch Erik's lies since he was in unbearable pain he has ever felt.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I started to-to call it out for a breeze and wanted to increase the breeze more. So I made a small one..." He kept crying, but he couldn't help it and saw Jack inside his tornado. "I saw Jack inside my tornado, it made me happy to see it..." He groaned in sharp pain on his forehead, "Could you kiss it away, please?"

Damien couldn't stand the pain forever, no matter how much he now regretted playing his tornado, and felt frightened for his dear life. He didn't want to go anywhere, he's young! He hasn't even become an adult yet! Erik groaned as Damien clung to him and the scent of his blood reached his nostrils for the first time.

"I-It's alright," he said and patted Damien on the back while at the same time trying to fight off this sudden feeling of lust.

Damien was vulnerable, he couldn't do something like that, but oh god did he want to. The mention of Jack managed to bring him back to reality. Damien was hurting, that's what he needed to focus on...but his next words, they were like an invitation. Erik wanted to push him away, to stop himself from doing what he was imaging, to stop himself from lapping up Damien's blood like a dog-like a monster-but he knew that he wouldn't understand. Erik had failed time and time again to tell him of what he'd been feeling lately. The constant blood lust and recurring dreams that involved sinking his fangs deep into Damien's neck. Damien never knew. Erik could never bring himself to divulge secrets so hideous. But now that nightmare was staring him right in the face. He had the opportunity to fulfill all of his fantasies with one single bite. One single bite. If they imprinted, surely it would strengthen Damien and enable him to heal faster. It could even give Erik the strength to lift the branch.

"Yes, baby," he whispered as his head drew closer and closer to the blood that trickled down Damien's face, "I'll kiss it away..."

"Erik!" The voice was sharp and cut clear through all of his intentions.

He whipped around to find Lavender barreling towards them with a man Erik had never seen before behind him. Erik backed away from Damien with a start and allowed the two through. Damien wanted Erik to make it disappear like magic, but it seems so silly. He hasn't really noticed Erik's drooling anything. All he could think of was his face and how distracting...until that two adults showed up to the rescue.

"I didn't know they're nurses," Damien mumbled some logical senses and couldn't really think straight much.

Lavender and her "new" man helped out to remove the large branches by taking off the top like nothing and then able to remove the largest one off of Damien in a matter of seconds. The large man lifted Damien away from the tree and held him in his arms. Lavender worried about the kid and his bleeding.

"He needs to be stitched up soon or he'll be bleeding a lot. Erik, do you think you can take him to the nurse off and clean him up and then, suppress the bandage wrap around him while I fetch the substitute nurse?" Lavender acted very responsible teacher handling the situation, but could it be because of her new man here?

Damien couldn't stand listening, he struggled to tune out, and wondered what would be happening. He groaned to such inflicting feeling in his head and hoped it would go away soon. Erik watched nervously as they lifted branch after off of Damien. Although he was concerned for his boyfriend's safety, he found himself feeling somewhat detached. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened-or almost happened takes to Lavender and her friend. Erik had been moments away from sucking the life out of Damien. He had never imprinted before and only had spoonfuls of blood. If he had gotten the chance to stop, he wasn't sure that he would've ever stopped.

"Huh?" Erik looked up when he heard his name. "Uh, yeah, I'll take him." The man passed Damien off to Erik carefully, like a baby.

Being in such close proximity with Damien and all of his blood made his head swim, but this time he was able to keep himself from leaning in no matter how much he wanted to. He held him away from his body at he walked up to the school, but the blood still wafted up to his nose making him shiver with need every time it did. As soon as they got inside, he'd have to find himself something to eat. Something to dull his feelings. Erik couldn't take this. Luckily, they reached the school soon after that which left them not to far away from the nurse's office. Erik peered through the windows on the door to make sure that there was nobody left in the halls, then he pushed them open with one hand, and jogged through. After a few turns, they reached the nurse's office. The door was open but the nurse wasn't there. Lavender had said that she'd have to go get the sub, so that meant waiting. They weren't free yet. Erik laid Damien down on a nearby bed then took a seat on the other side of the room.

Damien flinched once he felt the pillow, but tried to keep it in. He couldn't take it anymore with the pain going around his head like a pounding headache or a million shots going at his forehead. His body was warning that he was dangerously losing too much blood and needed care for. He kept crying more and more, but he didn't know what to do.

"Erik...make it go away, plea-please." He choked on his tears, but kept crying anyway.

It was so much to handle all at once and scared to death. Damien didn't know what to do for once and personally, he thought he was capable of handling something like this. What could they do? Nothing was making sense and the image he saw of Jack wasn't really helping much. Damien wanted to blame himself for causing this. All of this. The sound of Damien's crying made Erik want to cry himself.

"I would if I could," he answered quietly. Damien needed comforting but Erik couldn't do it.

All the way across the room he knew he was no help, but he came any closer, terrible things would happen. When would that nurse get there? Hopefully soon because this was too much for Erik to take. To sit there and listen as the person he loved bled to death and begged for him to make it stop-he couldn't take it. Erik rested his head on his knees and breathed in and out to calm himself. Maybe if he just went a little closer-no. It wasn't worth the risk. But Erik was feeling better, plus he'd carried him all this way without biting him. And the separation had done him good. He could survive another minute or two without biting him. No matter how thirsty he was, he still remembered who Damien was and he most definitely was not a snack. Erik crossed the room cautiously and crouched down near the bed. He held his hand and dug his head into the wood so that he couldn't see the blood. Hopefully this would be enough.

"You're fine Damien, you'll be fine," he soothed. This was the best he could do.

Damien cried, but everything felt so terrible with all the aching going on in his body and he regretted it. Just wishing it would disappear, but no one was coming. Damien wanted no more pain in this. He wanted to make things right again and how goddess Nyx would just save him from the suffering. Where were the nurses? Damien sniffled and recalled some of the words Lavender has said.

"She said to wash them away, Erik." His voice was still shaky, but struggled to put the pain behind him.

The blood was coming out a lot, flooding up like he was shot with a bullet or someone has split his head open. It was too much for him. Damien couldn't call his affinity over to cool him down with great fear he'd make a mistake again. There was no way he could dare to use his affinity. He rather let someone else take his place and give up his fencing profession and stick with his brain of literature. Erik looked up at Damien with fear in his eyes. The nurse still hadn't come and Damien was getting worse by the second. Lavender had wanted him to wipe away the blood, yes, he'd heard it too but had decided not to do it. Didn't she know that Erik couldn't be near him? Didn't she know that he was bloodthirsty monster? No, she didn't. No one did.

"Alright," he answered weakly. He searched the room for a towel of some short and found one in a sink opposite of the bed. "I better wrap it too," he commented as he gathered some gauze from a high up shelf.

Erik tried to think of some reason to get out of it, but there would be no excuse if Damien died. This whole thing, the deal with Neferet had been so that they could stay together and to let him die? That could not happen under any circumstances. But wasn't Erik just as deadly as that wound? At least there was a chance of controlling him, if Erik didn't do something about the bleeding, Damien would die immediately. Well, he was taking a risk to avoid another risk. Erik would do fine. There was nothing to worry about. He was an adult vampyre, he could control his urges. That's what he kept in mind as he began to wipe the blood from Damien's forehead. His gentle dabs did nothing to stop or slow down the rapid flow of blood. All Erik could do was keep it out of Damien's eyes and mouth. He wondered if he could taste it, when it did manage to slide between his lips. Was it good? Would he know if it was? Erik closed his eyes when he realized what he was thinking about and turned his thoughts back to cleaning up Damien.

The blood was getting all over, it painted his skin such a lovely red. The fluid dripped down his pale cheeks and pooled below. In his distraction, Erik's hand eased up from the wound allowing more blood to flow. It mixed with Damien's tears and settled in pale pink droplets along the table. Would it be wrong for Erik to drink that? It was just a little bit. The crying and the bleeding, he did need to stop both. And stood stop the crying, Erik needed to be closer. He climbed up onto the bed with Damien and allowed his face to hover over his.

"Damien," he whispered as he licked his lips.

He was in pain, so much pain. Erik could help. He leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. The blood that had found its way there slipped onto Erik's tongue. Ecstasy took him over with one fatal swoop and he was lost. The thirst rushed through his veins. His hands moved to Damien's face to hold him tighter as he sucked the blood from his lips then kissed his cheeks, tasting that too. He told himself he didn't want it, but he did. He told himself he didn't like it, but oh yes, he did. But even that wasn't enough. He didn't more. He needed it fresh. Without Erik's permission his mouth crept up to the open wound and clamped onto it immediately taking in all of the blood that was there.

"Damien," he repeated over and over as he licked more and more.

If he wasn't enjoying it, Erik couldn't tell. His body was focused only on this pleasure, he'd never felt anything like it before. The sweet taste of Damien's blood in his mouth, the warm feel. He wanted more. He had to have more. Damien flinched when Erik tried to clean the bleeding wound, but it wasn't going so well...until Erik got on top and Damien couldn't really understand what Erik was doing. Were they going to have sex in a middle of life and death situation here? Then, the kissing was pleasurable with Erik and how the great pain started to fade away almost to nothing. His eyes closed to feel Erik's touch and how it made him feel so good. Once he felt Erik joining the opening wound and drinking his blood, it was becoming more easier to handle a small ounce of pain, and felt extremely warm with Erik. While Erik drank his blood, the wounds closed up slowly due to such great strength through the power of blood drinking, and how happy Damien felt. The kiss has numbed down his forehead and then he opened his eyes to see how Erik was so into his blood. He loved it every second of it and how it helped him so much. He did ask a kiss to make it all go away, but he never thought it would work magically. He never understood why it was such a forbidden thing to do with humans. Humans would find themselves so lucky to be healed like this and more than anything saved their problems half the times. Damien smiled and kept feeling Erik's drinking him naturally.

"Thank you, Erik," Damien whispered happily.

No one has showed up, they were still safe, and yet, there wasn't a need to worry over anything. Damien wasn't dying anymore and felt safe in Erik's hand. The new blood surged through Erik's body like a tidal wave. Somehow the connecting of his mouth to Damien's skin made it feel as if they were one. By the time Erik realized that they'd imprinted it was too late. He backed away from Damien unaware of the blood still dripping from his mouth. A deep shame filled him when he became of aware of what he'd done. Erik was just about to apologize when Damien thanked him. That was not something he'd expected. He'd nearly sucked the kid dry, and he was thanking him for it. Erik had never imprinted before so he had no idea how it worked. He wondered if Damien felt the immense pleasure he was feeling. The pleasure that made him want to keep drinking and drinking. But now he was coming back to himself and knew that he could drink no more with hurting Damien. He was the one who was the recovering, he needed the blood, not Erik.

"Drink from me," he huffed. "Please."

That was when he was made aware of the position he was in, straddling Damien's waist and hovering over him with blood rolling down his bottom lip and staining his shirt. He licked his lips and tasted the deliciousness once again, it made him quiver with delight. Hoping to encourage Damien, he lay his torso flat against his and pressed his neck against Damien's mouth. He was begging. This feeling was better than any makeout session with Aphrodite or Zoey, or even Damien. It was better than anything Aphrodite and him had done together. He needed this more than ever.

"Drink, please," he repeated.

Damien gasped, slightly jaw dropping at Erik's request, and how tempting it was. Everything he felt was strangely new to him. His eyes saw Erik's neck and heard once more of the request to bite him. He has never done it or much of anything else. Damien gulped and thought of Erik's blood like a strong craving. He never felt that before...why was he feeling that? He never thought of blood anything of necessity. His instinct naturally took over and bit into Erik's neck deeply to obtain the blood that ran through Erik's vein. He sipped the blood into his own mouth and felt something so new. Something so different he has never felt in his entire life. Jack, Michael, Phoebe, Jonathan, and all the past boyfriends were nothing as if they never existed. Damien drank Erik's neck like a starving vamprye on the entire planet and slowly enjoying every feel of all he could take in. His heart raced faster than anything and how he healed so good and became full suddenly. Damien pulled away and licked Erik's neck to clean away the bites. He huffed and couldn't believe how that felt. It was no wondered why Erik wanted him to do it, it was more than electricity could travel through his entire body, and how amazing it was to feel.

Erik moaned with satisfaction when Damien finally bit in. It released a great honey-like warmth in his body that spread all over him from head to toe. Seconds ago, he'd thought drinking Damien's blood was the best thing he'd ever felt, this was the best thing he'd ever felt. Their mouths locked again. Erik's teeth collided with Damien's lip, taking more blood, then he tilted his head again to allow Damien to drink. But no matter how great, how wonderful, it felt, it wasn't enough because Erik knew that they could have more. He'd never been so close to a boy, like he wanted to be with Damien, and he doubted that he had either. Now was the time.

"H-hold on," he mumbled as he climbed off Damien and stumbled to the door-and locked it.

When he regained his position on top of Damien, there was new intention in his eyes. Damien would have to be blind to not know what he wanted. Erik wasn't sure how to go about starting things, but he supposed it was the same as a girl. A kiss, a touch. All the same. In case Damien wasn't quite sure what was about to happen, Erik began to unbutton his shirt. Damien blinked when Erik took care of the door for a short moment and got back with a kiss until it became very intense between the two. For a short moment, he realized they were about to get serious and helped along to unbutton their shirts off. After that was off, they returned to kiss and slowly helped each other to take off their pants as they kissed passionately in love. They had nothing else to worry, the wounds were gone and everything else was really in the middle of the night.

The door was being shaken and knocked several times. They were both startled at the unexpected guests.

"Erik! I got the substitute nurse with me, she's ready to help take care of Damien's wound. Could you unlock the door?" That was Lavender at a concern voice and a little curious why it was locked.

Damien has never thought of doing something so...risky in a _nurse_ room.

He whispered, "Think you can use your speed and quickly bandage my head before opening the door and pretend that you're trying to wash up the rest of the blood. Even say that the shirts were staining?"

Damien thought of immediately, but of course, he's healed already. They just couldn't afford to risk something so...why he suddenly healed and everything. _Damn,_ Erik thought when he heard Lavender's knock. He was about to have one of the biggest moments of his life, and they were going to ruin it. Then again, he had been the one to call them.

"I can," Erik whispered back. "Coming!" He quickly grabbed the gauze and whipped it around Damien's head in the neatest way he possibly could in thirty seconds.

Once he'd finished, he wiped his mouth and Damien's then buttoned up his shirt as he hurried to the door. He unlocked it and opened it slightly.

"Hey Lavender," he answered a little bit too happily, "And Mrs...Porter?"

The nurse nodded and tried to come in, but he pressed the door closer.

"Oh, Damien's all fixed up, I took care of it." He stepped to the side so that they could see through the slight a narrow view of Damien lying on the hospital bed with the poorly done wrap around his head.

"Thank you Erik, but it's probably best that I check on him anyway," the nurse persisted.

She pushed open the door and Erik pushed back, "T-That's okay Mrs. Porter," he grunted, "We're j-just fine!"

Then Lavender's 'friend' joined in and the door gave way giving the three a clear view of the room. It was a mess with the blood all over the floor and both boys, but that was to be expected. The nurse entered the room and went to check on Damien who seemed fine. Erik stood by the door waiting for them to leave.

"Everything looks fine, the bleeding's stopped, no sign of a concussion. But you should probably leave anyway, give him some-" That's when the nurse noticed Erik's shirt and as her eyes traveled lower, noticed something else.

She grabbed her purse, brushed by and headed out the door with both Lavender and the other man and toe. As she passed by one thing escaped her mouth, "You skipped a button," leading Erik to look down. She was already gone but he still blushed.

"Oh."

Damien was acting like a healthy typical student and that got him to win over the nurse okay to leave and such. Then, he blushed as well to the fact he always skipped one button...he needs to work on that more. Once the others weren't anywhere close to the nurse's room, they were free to speak and he sighed out of relieved to the fact nothing seriously happened.

"...should we worry?" Damien softly bit his lip about the nurse since something was a little obvious. "Should we wait or-or head into our room or something?" Damien slowly took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. They haven't entirel- the bell rung in his head and realized. "We're imprinted..." That was enough to shock him to really wake up as he realized. He repeated it into a chanted in a soft tone of voice to something entirely new.

"I don't know," Erik said with a sigh.

It seemed that people were always walking in on the wrong moments when it came to the two of them. But when Damien mentioned their imprint, his pessimism vanished and he smiled.

"Yeah, we are." He walked back to Damien and gave him a kiss.

If anything good had come out of such a disastrous day, it was their imprint. It meant that they'd always be together, no one would ever come between them. An imprint meant that they were connected deeply, by their souls, and would be together forever. Or at least try their best to. He laid down next to Damien, but this time did not make any move to touch him. "We're imprinted," he echoed then rolled over to face Damien.

"We're in love." The words made him laugh. The whole thing was too good to be true. "That nurse isn't going to want to come back here anytime soon, let's stay." Erik was scared that if they moved it would break the beauty of the moment. What they were feeling currently was being balanced carefully amongst all of the worrisome things around them. It was fragile. If one thing changed, everything would. "Don't move," he whispered and shut his eyes. "This is perfect."

Damien heard love through Erik and felt so happy about it as he smiled. It was something else and he listened to what Erik has said. He waited each second as the feeling became stronger between them. It was like feeling alive...no, completely alive. It's one of the best feeling for anyone who's a dead blood leeching people. It was a feeling that only some people could feel. Now, he understood how Zoey-

"No one is going to take us apart!" That made his day literally, "It means, we saved Zoey and us at the same time." It was stunning to discover something so wonderful out of everything.

Because of the tornado idea has lead them to imprint and that now, Neferet cannot do a thing if they were imprinted. It was against a code to break the imprint, regardless of the age or full fledged vamprye or not. It meant they were bought together one way or another without a choice. It was like how Zoey and Heath were together by imprint, but it was forbidden to break them apart or anything else. Sure, it was forbidden to do it with a human, but no one could stop them that easily. It's just how things were...until Heath was murdered that was. Now, he got to keep Erik for good and there was nothing the school could do about it. Not even the school or the teachers or staff or humans' laws to stop them from anything. It was perfect.

Erik pressed against Damien and yawned as tiredness overtook him. It wasn't late yet, but all that had happened had worn him out. It seemed like the perfect time for a nap. Then, as usual, they were interrupted with a knock.

"Who is it?" Erik called.

"Zoey." He bolted up straight and spun around to meet Damien's eyes.

His own eyes had widened in shock. Zoey. Neferet. He'd nearly forgotten about them. Everything had been so perfect-which was why everything had to be ruined.

"Coming!" Erik hurried to the door and cracked it open. "Yes?"

Zoey pushed past him with impressive force and stopped at the center of the room. She forced her hands into her hair and began to pace back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

Before he'd been upset by her intrusion, but now she was starting to worry him.

"I saw something, something you wouldn't believe."

"What?" Erik asked again.

"I saw Stevie Rae and Aphrodite in her room, and they were...they were..."

"What?" Erik repeated for the third time.

"Kissing, and not the cute kind." Erik turned Damien, speechless.

Zoey was the only one who had never showed up the day Stevie Rae admitted she might be gay or at least bisexual. She'd also made everyone swear not to tell. The only thing Erik could do was sit down and ask Zoey to do one more thing, "Explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and thank you! :)<strong>


End file.
